Un capricho del destino
by wesli
Summary: por que pasan las cosas? una gran interrogante Para un rubio que sucumbio ante la desesperacion podra un angel sacarlo a flote Quizás solo era una corazonada lo que lo llevaba a ese lugar del pasado o quizás, solo quizás un capricho del destino.leanlo xfa
1. introduccion

Holaaaaaaa

Bueno primero que nada este es un fic que rondaba por mi mente pero no me animaba a publicarlo aquí. Pero espero que les guste. Ya tienen varios capítulos pero están publicados en la web naruhina v2. Sin mas les dejo la introducción.

Un Capricho del destino

Por Wesli

Introducción

Una historia que inicia con una inmensa tristeza…

Era un día triste, las grandes nubes grises cubrían el cielo ocultando al sol, entre las montañas se podría ver una vía y un tren que salía de un túnel que se destacaba por su color rojo entre la maleza verde, la lluvia empezaba a caer y se podría ver como en tan solo un instante cubría todo el lugar, cada centímetro era cubierto por las gotas que caían, en medio de la torrencial lluvia es tren llego a su destino la estación de Konoha, entonces se observa una persona que baja de uno de los vagones era un chico alto, rubio y unos ojos azules pero sumidos en un mar de tristeza, su apariencia notaba una gran melancolía, su chaqueta era de color negro (en las mangas) y naranja, dos colores que lo distinguían. El solo miro la estación, dio un leve suspiro y se fue a la entrada de la estación al ver la ciudad solo pudo pronunciar unas palabras

- eh regresado. Pero por que a este lugar?

Quizás solo era una corazonada lo que lo llevaba a ese lugar o quizás, solo quizás un capricho del destino


	2. Chapter 1 De regreso

Cap. 1

De regreso

La tarde transcurría, las gotas de lluvia caían sin piedad adueñándose de cada lugar, en la inmensa lluvia un joven salía de la estación del tren, era muy extraño ver que alguien saliera de ahí, la mayoría tomaba la ruta rápida no un tren. El joven caminaba lentamente disfrutando de la lluvia, tratando de que se llevara el fantasma que lo perseguía, un pasado triste melancólico que trataba de olvidar, cada paso que daba era mas lento hasta que se detuvo en un paraje en la parte alta de una colina y pudo admirar como la ciudad había cambiando se podía ver como la oscuridad se adueñaba del lugar y como la ciudad era iluminada por las luces de la calle. El joven ojiazul no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, cerrar sus hermosos ojos y levantar su puño junto a su corazón y pensar en solo una cosa

- por que jugaste conmigo?...por que?

En un instante salió de su trance y abrió los ojos, gracias al llamado de una vos que el conocía desde pequeño

-Naruto?

-mmm… Sakura—la chica no podía creer que su amigo de la infancia estuviera de regreso después de jurar que nunca volvería a la ciudad de Konoha—

- cuando regresaste?

- hace unos momentos

- has crecido, has cambiando y vas para tu casa?

- si –otra voz se escucho llamar a la chica ojijade—

- SAKURA… ESPERA SE TE OLVIDO TU CARPETA –al acercarse, pudo observar la persona que estaba al lado de ella, era el, el—

- gracias Ino… me has salvado

- si y veo que estas con alguien, hola Naruto, como estas?

- bien solo un poco cansado por el viaje y tu que tal?

- bien… bueno has regresado después de casi 7 años… es bueno visitarnos después de un largo tiempo

- si es bueno pero tal vez ya no me vaya Tokio es muy complicado

- me lo imagino bueno… me voy… adiós nos vemos otro día—así fue como Ino se fue con una gran sonrisa, el había regresado después de un largo tiempo—

- bueno yo también me voy Sakura…adiós

- espera te podría acompañar a tu casa? Al fin esta cerca de la tuya

- mmm… bueno, me podías contar en que a cambiado todo

- Si claro—respondiendo con una sonrisa—

Después de varios minutos, llegaron a su destino una hermosa casa con un gran jardín

- al parecer, nada aquí a cambiado la casa sigue igual

- bueno, es que hace dos días vino un grupo de personas a limpiarla y nos dijeron que pronto vendría su dueño a vivir, mi familia pensó que ya la habían vendido. Pero era para ti.

- "ero-senin como lo supiste" –su querido padrino lo hizo para que le regresara a su casa en donde vivían sus padres—lo puedo ver

- mmm… mmm… Naruto puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro cual es?

- durante el camino no has sonreído y tu siempre sonríes de cualquier cosa

Esa era la pregunta que temía, por que no sonríes? El solo dijo con un tono cortante mientras se dirigía a la entrada del lugar

- las personas sonríen por que gozan de la vida, pero cuando… me… mejor olvídalo

- pero que te paso? Tu no eres así? –Con un tono de preocupación-

- las cosas cambian… todo cambia… nada permanece estático

- pero…

- solo digo eso… adiós… y… olvida todo esto—así entro a la casa dejando a una Sakura preocupada sabia que algo tenia, pero el no quería decirlo, algo paso que lo dejo así muerto en vida—

En otro lugar una chica peliazul se encontraba platicando por teléfono con su mejor amiga solo lo acontecido hace poco tiempo

- es verdad era el

- no es posible, el juro que no volvería nunca

- lo se pero ahí estaba hablando con Sakura

- pero no es posible Ino

- si es posible todo en la vida es posible hasta de que Sakura cocine tan bien como tu

- mmm y cual es el punto

- Es tu oportunidad no la desperdicies…


	3. Cap2 la fiesta

Cap. 2

La fiesta

Habían pasado varios días desde su llegada, todos se habían enterado de su regreso, aunque el no salía con frecuencia, en su idas a las cuidad se encontró con algunas personas conocidas para el, Sasuke, Sai y Lee lo encontraron comiendo ramen (una delicia) Naruto pudo observar que a pesar de los años ellos no cambiaron, e incluso el puesto de ichiraku igual pero mas grande y seguía siendo atendido por su dueño y su hija.

Cada instante que pasaba en las calles le provocaban un sentimiento de soledad, escondiéndose de las personas fingiendo ausencias de varios días y solo ocultándose en su casa, que a partir de ahora era su refugio, el lugar perfecto para poder perderse del resto del mundo.

Mientras en otro lugar, una chica rubia mejor conocida como Ino se encontraba realizando una estrategia para que el joven ojiazul fuera a una reunión para celebrar su regreso ya todo estaba listo pero lo mas difícil era llevarlo, como hacerlo si el se la pasaba en su refugio, en su auto-recluimiento fingiendo inhestadia, las ideas eran diferentes y "creativas" cada personada daba una pero mas alocada que la anterior. Las mas alocada fue de Lee decirle que irían a entrenar y le darían 500 vueltas a las ciudad de Konoha, terminado con su frase distintiva "la flama de la juventud arderá como nunca", todos miraba con algo de preocupación al joven, hasta que Ino tubo un toque de inspiración y asusto a todos con un repentino grito "ya lo tengo" mientras miraba a Sasuke un una mirada de complicidad.

Al día siguiente Sasuke se dirigí a la casa de Naruto para poner en marcha el plan de Ino llamado "truco para llevar a Naruto a su F.S.". El día prometía ser hermoso el sol resplandecía era raro un día así en esta época era extraño o solo lo quería así el destino, el plan era fácil, sencillo y a prueba de tontos, Sasuke solo tenia que hablar con el convencerlo de ir a platicar y comer un ramen, una salida entre dos amigos, era perfecto. Ya en la puerta Uzumaki, el azabache tocaba el timbre pero no obtenía respuesta de alguna. Era realmente desesperante, hasta que decidió retirarse pero al ver una maceta con un espiral como símbolo, recordó que cuando eran niños la madre de Naruto, Kushina, era fanática de las amapolas y que en una maceta había un compartimiento secreto en el que guardaba la llave de la casa ya que ella olvidaba la suya o simplemente la perdía… era una de los recuerdos mas hermosos como dos niños jugaban a ser investigadores botánicos como la bella pelirroja, Kushina. Y como en el pasado ahí en ese pequeño espacio estaba la llave y con una mirada melancólica pensó

- "aun olvidas la llave, igual a tu madre… dobe no has cambiado, igual de despistado"

Así pudo entrar a la casa, estaba ordenada, no había nada fuera de su lugar cosa que sorprendió al joven, por que conociendo a Naruto ese lugar en menos de tres segundos estaría hecho un desastre, pero no. Entonces el Uchija entro a la casa y empezó a buscar al chico de ojos azules, lo busco pero no lo encontró, hasta que escucho el sonido de una regadera por lo que dedujo que estaba en el baño, lo espero en su habitación, según lo que le habían dicho era que el no salía para nada y por lo que el noto era cierto algo le había pasado pero nadie lo sabia, al ver la habitación noto que todo estaba ordenado y como una táctica para que no se negara así que busco la ropa del chico y encontró algo un pantalón negro, una playera naranja y un chaleco negro (cuesta admitir pero el chico tenia un buen gusto) mientras Naruto salía de bañarse y se dirigía a su habitación tranquilamente hasta que al entrar se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke mirando por la ventana la vista era hermosa se podía ver la ciudad completa,

- entrar a la casa de alguien sin permiso es de mala educación

- pero no si es tu amigo desde la infancia

- tal vez pero que haces aquí… y esta ropa

- me entere que no sales muy seguido, así que vine para que vallamos a comer rame, como antes

- será mejor en otra ocasión, hoy no estoy de ánimos

- queee!—volteando rápidamente— que te a pasado? Tu nunca haces eso? Despreciar una comida en ichiraku?

- las personas cambian… además como que ya no me gusta

- queeeeeeeeeee!

- por que tanta sorpresa?

- es que tu heredaste de tu mamá un gran apetito por el ramen, es imposible lo que me dices

- mmm… las personas cambian con el tiempo

- pero… bueno te espero a bajo

Así fue como Sasuke dejo a Naruto en su habitación para vestirse y el azabache empezó a pensar en una estrategia mas convincente para sacarlo. Pasaron algunos minutos y el chico bajo

- ahora si dime el por que no quieres ir?

- bueno es algo simple por que no quiero, a demás a ti que te importa?

- por que soy tu mejor amigo, solo por eso. A demás desde que llegaste de Tokio todo lo que haces es quedarte aquí escondido, la pregunta seria que te paso, por que has cambiado? QUE TE PASO EN TOKIO?

El terror a responder esa pregunta era enorme que no pudo contestarla solo agacho la mirada cosa que noto Sasuke, el pensó que había cometido un error pero era preocupante la actitud de el por lo que solo dijo una sola cosa

- acompáñame a comer y no te molestare mas sobre ese tema

- gracias Sasuke

- pero espero que algún día me lo digas

- si algún día

Ambos salieron de su casa, la primera fase completa el plan seguía, ambos iban platicando de lo que había hecho Sasuke, las anécdotas de el eran graciosas desde como se le declaro a Sakura hasta de cómo se perdió en su propia casa, era el momento perfecto para llevar acabo la ultima fase del plan. En una buena actuación Sasuke se dijo así mismo tonto cosa que asusto al ojiazul

- tonto, soy un tonto

- que cosa te pasa

- nada solo que olvide algo en mi casa… tengo que ir por el

- que! Mejor vamos a comer y de regreso vas por el

- no! Si nos encontramos a Sakura me va a matar

- por que?

- es que hace un año me regalo una cadena con un dije con el símbolo de los Uchiha y con una "H" de Haruno y lo olvide en la casa, si Sakura me ve sin el me mata

- que?— (-.-u)— por que dices eso?

- es que una vez lo deje en mi cuarto y salí, Itachi me jugo una broma y lo escondió, Sakura me vio sin el y lo que paso es mejor olvidarlo fue muy cruel

- mmm… bueno vamos por el

- gracias dobe

- jamás creí ver que alguien tuviera control sobre ti

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, era muy grande el lugar con un toque tradicional, los dos jóvenes entraron todo estaba en silencio desde que Itachi se fue al extranjero a seguir con sus estudios, el vivía solo, Sasuke se adelanto y le dijo a Naruto que lo esperara en la sala el cual iba a paso lento admirando el hermoso jardín, hasta que entro en la habitación que estaba en la oscuridad hasta que de un momento todo se ilumino y se podía vera muchas personas conocidas gritando

- SORPRESA, BIENVENIDO A CASA NARUTO!

- queeee!

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, Naruto quedo sorprendido al ver a todos, cada uno lo felicito y le dio un cálido abrazo, así fue como la fiesta empezó, todos reían de las historias de cuando eran niños la s personas, era una situación incomoda para el ojiazul , cada vez que alguien se distraía el se alejaba asía la puerta y cuando iba a salir una persona lo detuvo

- Naruto a donde vas?

- a Shino, eh… tengo que ir al baño, en un momento regreso

Paso un rato hasta que Ino noto la ausencia del rubio por lo que mando a Hinata a buscarlo. Mientras tanto al otro lado de la mansión Naruto entraba a una habitación que tenía un hermoso piano en su interior. El recordaba como de pequeño, Itachi le enseñaba junto a Sasuke a tocar. El empezó a tocar unas notas hasta que inicio una melodía. Era melancólica pero con un toque de tranquilidad…

.com/watch?v=-r4EMZ-KNEQ&feature=PlayList&p=9A2E99B151F79720&playnext_from=PL&index=1

…las notas guiaban a una joven de cabello azulado por los pasillos hasta que llego y la puerta estaba entre abierta lo que le permitía observar a un ojiazul tocando con una gran habilidad el piano, la melodía era hermosa, ella admiraba al joven pero fue interrumpida por este al ver que ella lo miraba desde la entrada

- Hinata… que haces?

- ah… ah yo solo venia a…ver… donde estabas

- bueno ya me encontraste

- esa melodía es hermosa, como se llama?

- no lo se

- eh… pero como? Acaso la compusiste tu?

- es un habito tonto

-en realidad es sorprendente

- eso crees

- si

Cada palabra que decía la joven era algo nuevo para el la Hinata de su niñez era casi igual pero ya no era tan tímida y oscura ahora era cálida, pero lo que lo cautivo fue su sonrisa angelical era tan hermosa y cálida, que empezó a tocar nueva mente era una canción que había escuchado en el tren cuando regresaba, ella reconoció las notas y empezó a tararear hasta que inicio su canto

.com/watch?v=tOQ6j8ZcRn4

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista

Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón

Y preguntarte quién eres.

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas

Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer

De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo

Va y viene el silencio.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar.

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.

Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta

Y me quiero morir.

Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo

Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.

Cada mañana rechazo el directo

Y elijo este tren.

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado

Un día especial este once de marzo.

Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel

Que apaga la luz.

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.

Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo

El último soplo de mi corazón.

Cuando termino, los dos salieron de su transe gracias a unos aplausos que provenían de todos sus amigos todos habían escuchado la canción y les pareció grandiosa, la fiesta continuo y poco a poco se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedó Naruto y Hinata, durante el camino fueron conversando de sus hobbis pero la noche no les favoreció por que una gran nube escondió a una hermosa luna y a sus guardianes luceros, paso poco tiempo y empezó a llover, corrieron hasta llegar a la mansión Hyuuga ahí se despidieron y ella le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, el solo se despidió pero antes de salir a la cruel lluvia le dijo

- ah! Se me olvidaba, se llama "la nana" va a ser la canción de una película, bueno nos vemos mañana, adiós Hinata—lo ultimo lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, una que solo el podía dar—

- adiós Naruto-kun…

- creo que le pudiste sacar una sonrisa

- eh Neji-onisan, que una sonrisa?

- si al parecer desde que llego nadie lo ah visto sonreír e incluso en la fiesta siempre estaba serio… quizás sea una buena señal Hinata-sama

Con esas palabras dejo a una Hinata confundida

Mientras con el Uzumaki llego a su casa totalmente empapado pero que solo pensaba una cosa

-"Hinata, por que… por que sonreí? Si dije que nunca lo aria"


	4. Cap3 la respuesta

Cap. 3

La respuesta

El rumor de la noche la fiesta había llegado a los oídos de todos, la cadena inicio con un comentario que le dijo Neji a Ten-ten

- Hinata es sorprendente sabe como olvidar las cosas desagradables

- eh! Por que lo dices?

- ah! Es que el día de la fiesta, Naruto la acompaño hasta la casa y pues cuando se despidió le dio una sonrisa

- quien Hinata o Naruto?

- Naruto

- eh? Queeeeee?

- si como lo escuchas

- wow es sorprendente, me hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero lo bueno es que por lo menos río

- si…

La noche llegaba a Konoha, era una noche tranquila hasta que se escucho un grito Sakura le había dicho a Ino lo ocurrido con Hinata

- imposible… enserio?... no bromeas, o si?

- no Ino es verdad Ten-ten me lo contó por que se lo comento Neji

- es que? Hinata es un ángel caído del cielo

- tienes toda la razón… queeee! Te acabo de dar la razón

- aun que te cueste admitirlo es verdad, además… tal vez ella pueda enamorar a Naruto

- mmm… aun que va a ser una tarea difícil

- pero ella lo lograra, solo que va a paso lento

La noche trascurrió tranquila. Solo en una ventana estaba una joven de ojos a perlados mirando la luna, pensando en una persona en especial, al igual que en un balcón un joven ojiazul miraba la luna y recordaba una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata, solo pensaba "que tiene, que… es cálida y llena de alegría es… simplemente… hermosa"

Al día siguiente, Hinata salía de la casa de Ino pero no paraba de pensar en lo que le dijo cuando llego

Flash back

- Hinata!

- eh! Ino que te pasa por que gritas

- todavía lo preguntas… que bien guardadito lo tenias eh! Que técnica hiciste para que Naruto te sonriera dime—Ino solo la miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras Hinata estaba acorralada contra la pared de la entrada—

- ninguna

-como que ninguna—subiendo las escalera— bueno subamos hablaremos mejor en mi habitación

- bueno, pero de que hablas?—llegando, mirando a Ino con la mano en la puerta—

- de que será! del día de la fiesta, me contó un pajarito que le pudiste sacar una sonrisa a quien sabes tu—con una sonrisa picara mientras entraba y miraba a Hinata con una gran sorpresa—

- como te enteraste?

- entre amigas no hay secretos

- pero eso no fue nada solo se despidió

- pero ese es el punto, en la fiesta los dos interpretaron un canción de la nada y el te va a dejar a tu casa y se despide de tiiiii! Por favor Hinata eso es algo, es una oportunidad que te da el destino

- pero si no la es?

- Hinata, Hinata no la desperdicies…

End flash back

- tal vez, pero sino lo es… lo perderé como amigo… pero lo amo…iré a verlo

Así Hinata se dirigió a la cas del ojiazul, allegar toco varas veces la casa pero nadie abrió por lo que la joven se fue desilusionada del lugar, paso por el centro de la ciudad y en un café junto a una librería se encontraba tomando una taza de café y leyendo un libro, el joven ojos de cielo miro al otro lado de la calle y la vio ahí estaba, Hinata, el al instante la saludo con una semi-sonrisa, ella llego hasta donde se encontraba sentado mientras el le decía que lo acompañara a tomar una taza de café ella acepto, entre platica y platica

- y que hiciste cuando te fuiste?

- pues la verdad… primero me fui para Suna y después a… Tokio—con un tono cortante y frío dijo lo último—

- ah ya veo… y que estudiaste?

- pues al principio era algo como medicina pero…

-pero que?

- me decidí por la antropología, es bastante interesante

- si una amiga también estudio lo mismo y esta fascinada

- y tu que tal?

- bueno estuve en la escuela de artes y al mismo tiempo estudie historia

- wow debió de ser duro

- al principio pero después te acostumbras

- y que haces ahora?

- doy clases en la preparatoria de Konoha

- que interesante

- si me dieron las materias de arte-escultura, música e historia

- a toda la escuela le das clase?—el joven estaba sorprendido de cómo ella podía lidiar con todo— pronto va a acabar el verano

- si es verdad, pero bueno será mejor que me retire, nos veremos en otra ocasión

- claro adiós—con una hermosa sonrisa (tal pareciera que fueran solo para ella)—

Al final de la calle se podía ver a Hinata que se despedía de Naruto. La tarde paso y en la noche, una mujer que aparentaba una jovial juventud a pesar de su edad, hablaba por teléfono a su querida profesora que impartía clases en su escuela.

- hola Hinata

- directora Tsunade, buenas noches, que milagro que llama

- si es que surgió un problema, ya que tenemos una gran demanda de alumnos por entrar, el consejo decidió que este año ampliaremos una clase o dos mas, así que será mas trabajo pero como tu eres una de las que da mas clases, decidí informarte y que tendremos que contratar a unas personas mas

- ya veo

- así que Hinata, las clases de escultura y música, se te quedaran fijas y tendrás que dejar la de historia

- mmm… ya veo, y ya saben mi reemplazo?

- no, aun no tenemos a nadie

- ah!... Tsunade-sama es que quizás pueda conseguir a la persona que de historia

-eh! Y quien?

- Naruto-Kun…

Flash back

Era una noche sin luna solo brillaban hermosas estrellas en el firmamento, en uno de los edificios mas altos se podía distinguir una luz, solo un lugar era iluminado a las tantas horas de la noche, una voz resonó en todo el edificio, estaba llena de odio e impotencia

- no lo puedo creer… tiene que ser una de tus bromas de mal gusto

- eso quisiera también

- pero como paso?

- en su desesperación lo intento pero gracias a dios que Gaara logro detenerlo

- pero es algo extremista

- si lo se… por eso creo que seria mejor que regresara

- lo crees?

- si al principio se negó pero… Gaara logro convencerlo, lo mejor para el es estar junto a sus amigos, quería ir a Suna pero le dijeron que eso no era la solución

- mmm… solo quería esconderse

- si, por eso te pido que hagas eso para que cuando el llegue el lugar este listo

- la casa de Miniato y Kushina

- si lo hare, gracias por avisarme Jiraya

End Flash Back

- bueno si logras convencerlo, esta bien

- lo are, gracias por avisarme, hasta luego

- si, estaré esperando tu llamada

Con esas últimas palabras Tsunade dejo el teléfono, mientras dirigía la mirada a la ventana y una mujer de cabello corto y ojos negros entraba

- paso algo Tsunade-sama

- no solo que recibí una propuesta interesante de Hinata

- ah y de que trataba

- de Naruto como nuevo profesor de historia—decía la mujer de ojos color marrón mientras tomaba una taza de té—

- Naruto-san como profesor? Quizás sea lo correcto hacer algo para distraerse, es una buena idea

- si espero que acepte el puesto

En otro lugar, Naruto hablaba con Hinata por teléfono

- entonces te espero en el café a las 6 de la tarde

- ok, pero para que Hinata

- es una propuesta que te hare. Pero mejor mañana te la digo

- bueno te espero no tardes

- nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun

El tiempo algo raro… , la hora indicada llego Naruto llego un poco temprano, en la calle se podía ver a Hinata que caminaba hasta el lugar. Era una tarde hermosa, el café era grande, incluso tenia una pequeña fuente en su interior junto a un jardín, ella entro al lugar y pudo localizar a Naruto, su color que tanto adoraba, el naranja de su sudadera era llamativo, ella se acerco con cautela hasta estar a un lado y dio un saludo silencioso

- hola Naruto-kun

- eh! Hinata… ah hola

- como has estado?—sentándose al lado y mirando un libro que tenia en las manos—

- bien, gracias

-mmm… es un libro interesante?

- eh, pues ase tiempo lo lei, los argonautas es como parte de una gran biblia para los antropólogos

- ah! Bueno y que vas hacer?

- con que?

- pues tu sabes, ahora que estas aquí que vas a hacer o te iras de nuevo?—mirando al chico con una cara de asombro y preocupación—

- no me quedare un largo tiempo… tal vez… no se por que lo preguntas?

- bueno, te acuerdas que el otro día te conté que daba clases en una escuela

- ah si y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

- pues veras como la escuela tiene mucha demanda, pu… pues ampliaron los grados y pu…es que la carga de materias será mucha así que la directora dijo que necesitaba personal para las clases… y… pensé que tal vez… tu… pudieras… dar algunas

- eh? Ser profesor

- si Naruto-kun por favor—mostrando una sonrisa angelical que le pudo robar una sonrisa al rubio—

- claro, pero que materias daría?

- la directora no dijo cuales… solo quería saber si aceptabas o no

- bueno acepto

- gracias Naruto-kun

Entre sonrisas y sonrisas, la plática se extendió por mucho tiempo hasta el anochecer. El teléfono sonaba en un apartamento lujoso y fue contestado por Shizune que al escuchar la voz de Hinata le comunico que le pasaría a Tsunade, ella contesto y solo mostró una sonrisa concluyendo con unas palabras

- Hinata como las inscripciones empiezan una semana antes que las clases y ya son la semana que viene necesito que todos los profesores vallan y también a los nuevos… si el lunes a las 10 de la mañana en el auditorio, pero dile que llegue una media hora antes y que me busque en mi oficina… bueno gracias Hinata… nos vemos.

Tsunade colgó la llamada y solo miro a Shizune que cargaba a su pequeño cerdito, tonton,

- acepto

- valla quien se imaginaria a Naruto como profesor

- si como su propio Némesis

Así las dos empezaron a reír, recordando como era el Naruto en la preparatoria… El destino es incierto y caprichoso, no muestra piedad ante nada…


	5. Cap4 recuerdo doloroso

Cap. 4

Un doloroso recuerdo del pasado

Era una noche hermosa, aun sin luna, en una pequeña terraza un joven ojiazul admiraba la oscuridad mientras sostenía el teléfono, había recibido la llamada de Hinata, en la cual le decía que el próximo lunes tenia que presentarse a las 9:30 de la mañana en la oficina de la directora Tsunade y que a las 10:00 era la junta general con todos los profesores ya que esa semana eran de inscripciones y se les asignarían materias a los nuevos maestros.

Era un lindo viernes por la noche, en la pequeña terraza se encontraba un banca en donde se recostó para admirar los luceros que brillaban, sin embargo sus ojos cada vez se hacían mas y mas pesados hasta que se quedo dormido, disfrutando de sueños acerca de su infancia en un día de campo el sol resplandecía en el gran campo y en la sombra de un árbol se podía ver a dos personas y un rubio junto a una pelirrojo que observaban como su hijo jugaba en sobre el pasto verde, tan lleno de vida como la que desbordaba el pequeño mientras corría a los brazos de su madre. En eso despierta de golpe y mira a su alrededor y solo dijo

- solo fue un sueño… como quisiera que estuvieran aquí conmigo, sino hubiera sido por mi ustedes estarían aquí

Se repetía la frase en su mente, hasta que recordó la tragedia en la cual perdió a las dos personas más importantes de su vida

Flash back

Diez años atrás

Era un día soleado, Naruto como todos los días se dirigía a la escuela como de costumbre, pero ese día no, una de las cosas que mas le llamaban la atención eran los deportes extremos, era viernes en la mañana por ese día el se iría a ver su deporte favorito a la ciudad de Akirauren, la cual quedaba a dos horas de viaje de Konoha. El había planeado todo desde hace algún tiempo, todo seria perfecto… o al menos eso creía.

Solo falta media hora para que empezara el evento, el día era prometedor, el sol brillaba con intensidad reflejando una arcoíris a su alrededor. Admiraba esa hermosa fusión de colores mientras recorría el camino en el autobús entre las montañas, pronto vería el grandiosos parque deportivo SPAM, el plan iba en marcha Sasuke lo iba a cubriría en la escuela diciendo que el estaba enfermo y que el no asistiría, su padres confiaban en el, era su único hijo, su mas grande tesoro.

Todo era como el plan, pero no contaba con una cosa ese día era el aniversario de bodas de sus padres, Miniato salió del trabajo temprano y sorprendió a su esposa con un ramo de flores y con una comida familiar, solo los tres. Mientras ellos se dirigían a la escuela, Miniato recibió una llamada de Jiraya para felicitarlo le contó lo que iban hacer en la tarde, los tres como familia y solo su mentor le deseo buena suerte. En el camino reían de todo lo ocurrido en su vida y de como todo cambio con la llegada de su retoño, ya era mas de las doce del día, estacionaron el auto de Kushina en las afueras de la escuela para darle una gran sorpresa a Naruto, pero la sorpresa seria para ellos, entraron al lugar sin ninguna novedad, en ese tiempo el director era el anciano Sarutobi, ellos entraron a la oficina del director con una gran alegría

- buenos días Sarutobi-sensei

- Miniato, Kushina. Que sorpresa verlos aquí

- los milagros pasan, bueno venimos por Naruto, Miniato nos tiene una sorpresa a los dos

- que? Naruto pero recibimos noticias que el estaba enfermo y que por eso no se presento—dijo el anciano director con sorpresa, mientras miraba que la pareja estaba impactada por la noticia—

- que pero eso no es posible Naruto salió después que Miniato saliera y venia a la escuela

- como puedo hacer eso? mmm… quien dijo que no vendría?

- Sasuke Uchiha, le informo a su asesor de grupo que el no vendría

- Sasuke encubrió a Naruto

- eso quiere decir que el sabe donde esta, Kushina no te alarmes por favor

- pero es que como pudo hacer eso?

- no lo se, pero lo averiguaremos

En el momento el director llamo a Sasuke a su oficina, el pensaba que su hermano había ido por el, pero su sorpresa fue mas cuando reconoció a ellos

- Sasuke Uchija dime solo una cosa, donde esta?—dijo Kushina con una cara y tono de enojo y desesperación—

- quien?

- quien va ser Itachi?

- bueno el dijo que iba a trabajar hasta tarde

- ahora nos salió comediante

- pues usted me pregunto por alguien y nombro a mi hermano

- Sasuke sabes que Kushina no soporta muchas payasadas en ese estado

- en que estado?—mirando con una aura maligna por lo que todos se asustaron—

- no se

- entonces por que le dijiste a tu asesor que el estaba enfermo—dijo el anciano director—

- pues por que el me hablo ayer y dijo que estaba enfermo

- Sasuke, si no nos dices tendré que llamar a tu hermano

- pero es la verdad!

- no te creo eres el alcalcelcer de Naruto!—Decía Kushina (la palabra alcalcelcer quiere decir encubridor) —

- pero por que no me creen! (una gran actuación se mostraba por parte del azabache)

- Sasuke, Sasuke, no digas mentiras, no es bueno—decía una voz que venia de la puerta de la dirección—

- Ita… Itachi, pero que haces?

- pues estaba en la empresa, recibí una llamada y me dijeron que estabas en problemas y ahora veo que muy serios… tu recibiste una llamada ayer de Naruto, eso es seguro pero… era algo, si eres su amigo, tienes que decir a donde se fue ya que es peligroso no saber su paradero

- pero no se

- Sasuke…

- el… el… "lo digo o no. Pero sino lo digo se pondrá mas grabe la situación"—pensaba el chico hasta que…- se fue a la ciudad de Akirauren a una evento de deporte extremo… el quería ir pero solo era hoy

- si era eso lo hubiera dicho—dijo Miniato sacando un celular y marcando unos números—

Mientras en otro lugar, Naruto se encontraba en medio de la exhibición hasta que escucho el celular, era raro que ese pequeño aparato sonara solo lo hacia en ocasiones especiales, por lo que el se alejo del lugar hasta un lugar en donde no se pudieran escuchar los gritos de las personas

- bueno

- Naruto, hijo estamos en la entrada de la escuela

- que…

- venimos por ti para una salida en familia

- eh? Pero… por que?

- que acaso no te acuerdas, hoy es nuestro aniversario de bodas, tu mama dijo que saliéramos a comer los tres juntos

- que buena idea

- en donde estas?

- en mi salón, pero creo que mejor no voy es una ocasión especial para ustedes, además tendré examen de matemáticas y según va a estar difícil… "espero que se lo crea"—lo ultimo lo pensaba el joven—

- si me imagino el examen difícil y estresante—hablando con una gran sarcasmo—… pero nada mejor para estudiar que un evento extremo

- que?...

- Naruto, por que nos mentiste, me decepcionaste

- pero yo…

- nada, no tienes escusa para nada, después de que Itachi convenciera a tu amigo de que nos dijera en donde estabas, que acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos, eres un irresponsable

- iremos por ti llegamos como a las cuatro—le dijo su madre que tomo el teléfono—… ah, tendrás un largo castigo al igual que Sasuke… nos vemos

Así fue como el colgó la llamada y que solo pensaba que su plan no sirvió por un pequeño detalle no recordó la fecha, el importante día que sus padres, siempre iban por el, pero lo que mas le dolió fue haber decepcionado a sus padres nunca lo había echo hasta ahora. Mientras en la oficina del director. Miniato y Kushina solo se despidieron del director y de Itachi. El joven uchiha solo les pidió perdón por no haberles dicho antes a los padres de su amigo sabían que el era el hermano que nunca tubo Naruto y que el no lo traicionaría, solo le dijeron que no le harían nada solo unos cuantos regaños y unos días de castigo ya que nunca había echo nada igual.

Ambos salieron de la escuela, salieron los dos a comer y después a recoger a su niño querido. La tarde se acercaba el sol en pocos momentos fue cubierto por una gran nube y que en pocos instantes empezó a llover, era una tormenta agresiva, en el camino asía Akirauren se encontraban los padres del joven ojiazul, ya era tarde pero el camino en este tipo de lluvia se volvía peligroso, el teléfono sonó

- bueno

- Kushina, hola me podías pasar a Miniato

- esta conduciendo, vamos a Akirauren, estas en alta voz

- hola sensei

- pero por que van, si el día esta horrible para salir

- lo sabemos pero le dijimos a Naruto que iríamos por el

- eh… Naruto?

- si el se fue de pinta y pues lo cachamos, fue a un evento de deporte extremo

- ya veo… como le fascinan esas cosas

- pero no es nada grabe lo que siento es que me pase le dije que me había decepcionado

- que malo eres…

- pero era solo el momento—dijo Kushina—

- si—rieron hasta que alguien grito-

- cuidado Miniato

No se escuchaba nada, solo el sonido de un gran impacto

- KUSHINA, MINIATO HABLEN… ESTAN BIEN… RESPONDAN

Pero nada, un insoportable silencio

- Jiraya deja de gritar es un hospital no la calle,-miro una mujer, pero el viejo Jiraya había quedado en shock-… que paso

- Tsunade Miniato y Kushina tuvieron un accidente

- pero como? Están bien?

- no lo se, estaba hablando con ellos cuando Kushina grito cuidado y se perdió la llamada

- y a donde iban?

- a Akirauren por Naruto… Naruto

- vamos solo hay un camino. No hay que perder el tiempo. Shizune voy a salir

- si Tsunade-sama espero que solo se una falsa alarma

- eso esperamos

Ambos salieron en el auto de Jiraya. Su sorpresa fue mas grande al ver el terrible accidente una carambola de vario autos, pero lo peor fue el auto de Miniato casi destruido, las lagrimas por Jiraya se confundían con la lluvia su querido alumno que era como su hijo, se encontraba sin vida en el interior, solo pocos sobrevivieron, una escena fatal para todo el que pasaba. Tsunade veía la escena con un gran asombro hasta que un policía le dijo que desalojaran el lugar pero

- por favor desalojen la zona… es peligroso

- Jiraya estas bien?

- Miniato esta… esta… no puede ser

- aquí hay una sobreviviente, pero esta mal herida

- es Kushina

- Kushina—ambos corrieron al lado de ella, pero el mismo policía les dijo—

- no pueden estar aquí retírense

- esa mujer es conocida además yo soy su doctora

- esta bien pasen

Llegaron a donde estaba, pero era verdad estaba mal herida pero decía una y otra vez Naruto… Tsunade le dijo que ella iría con Kushina al hospital y que el fuera por Naruto, el accedió ya que había pasado viarias horas. En el camino el pensaba que no tendría el valor para decirle lo que paso, era muy doloroso para el y para el pequeño seria el fin del mundo.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y nada, un joven de 14 años estaba en la estación del autobús mirando el autógrafo que le pidió a uno de los mejores patinadores, el estaba esperando desde las 4, paso una hora, otra y otra pero nada, hasta que un auto se estaciono y de le salio su querido padrino, al verlo se sorprendió solo recogio sus pertenencias, mientras el su padrino se sentaba junto a el

- Naruto tenemos que hablar

- ah… pero por que aquí?

- la lluvia ayuda a tranquilizar—lo dijo con una voz que demostraba tristeza y dolor—

-pero ya es tarde y mis padres deben…

- de eso quiero hablar… Naruto para ellos tu eres su mayor orgullo

- lo se pero hoy los decepcione

- sabes que eso era solo por el momento

- quizás pero… como lo sabes

- ya vez para mi no hay nada que se me escape

- bueno creo que me aras compañía mientras llegan, verdad?

- ellos no vendrán

- por que?

- ellos en el camino tuvieron un accidente y…

- Y QUE!

- Miniato esta muerto—lo dijo mientras rompía en llanto—

- que esa es una broma cruel

- quisiera que fuera así

- y mi mamá, como esta?

-esta en el hospital con Tsunade

- llévame a verla por favor

- si

Ambos subieron al auto Jiraya parecía mas tranquilo pero le preocupaba Naruto esta sin vida sumido sus pensamientos por la noticia, cuando pasaron de regreso por el lugar del accidente, quería bajar pero Jiraya no lo dejo, es una escena llena de terror y espanto. Por fin llegaron a la ciudad de Konoha, iban en camino al hospital, pero una llamada lo interrumpió,

- bueno… gracias por todo

En una esquina cambio el curso, cosa que noto y pregunto

- por que nos vamos por aquí el hospital queda en el otro lado

- lo se, vamos a la casa Uchiha

- quien era la persona que llamo

- era… Tsunade

- que paso? Como esta mi mamá?

- tu madre acaba de fallecer… lo siento

- que? (llorando) pero esta en el hospital… no puede ser… todo esto es por mi culpa

- no es verdad!

- claro que si lo es… sino hubiera ido en estos momentos estaría con mis padres en mi casa.. Pero no ahora estoy solo

- tu nunca estarás solo, siempre estaré contigo

- gracias

Llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha, Naruto parecía inerte inconsciente solo perdido en sus pensamientos, Sasuke e Itachi lo miraban de lejos, detrás de la puerta, los dos se quedaron incrédulos ante la narración de Jiraya, la familia acepto que el se quedara unos días, mientras Jiraya realizaba unos tramites para arreglar todo…

Pasaron algunos días, se pude ver a un niño con vestimenta de luto en una colina enfrente de dos lapidas, con la cabeza baja y que empieza a llorar diciendo perdónenme…

End Flash back

Con el sonido del teléfono, salió de sus recuerdos y solo dijo

- hola

- Naruto! Como estas mocoso?

- no soy un mocoso y que son estas horas de llamar

- solo quería saber como estas o que no puedo

- claro, solo que me sorprende, estoy bien, solo que… no vas a creer lo que voy a hacer

- eh! Que piensas hacer?—con un tono preocupante—

- voy a dar clases en la preparatoria de Konoha

- que! Tu dando clases que acaso la escuela esta en crisis

- no, solo que una amiga me convenció

- ah! con que una amiga, espero que este… ah!

- viejo pervertido, bueno nos vemos.

Colgaba la llamada mientras entraba a su casa. Y en el otro lado Jiraya solo pensaba "creo que va por buen camino"


	6. Cap5 tu propio nemesis

Cap. 5

Tu propio nemesis

Ya era lunes, Naruto se preparo temprano para no llegar tarde a la escuela, sabia que la directora era amante de la puntualidad según Hinata, pero no sabia quien era, ese pequeño detalle le falto preguntar quien seria su jefe en ese lugar? Las calles eran tranquilas, solo una semana para la tortura llamada escuela. Pronto llego, siguió las indicaciones de Hinata, las instalaciones estaban vacías, era realmente extraño regresar a ese lugar después de tantos años, lo admiraba con nostalgia, siguió su camino hasta la dirección, en ese lugar se encontraba una mujer de con el cabello corto de color negro, era extraño pero esa persona le era familiar, pero no era posible ella vestía una blusa blanca con una falda negra, en la duda el se acerco a la joven mujer que permanecía de espada

- disculpe, esta es la dirección

- ah! Si esta es, que dece… -Mientras daba la vuelta para ver a la persona que le hablaba-… Naruto eres tu? Pero como has crecido, eres mas alto -decía mientras le daba un abrazo-

- Shizune, pero como estas aquí?... acaso no trabajabas en el hospital?

- pues la verdad me ofrecieron el trabajo y acepte, no pueden vivir sin mi

- que bien, venia a ver al director para ver un puesto que estaba libre y me dijeron que viniera a las 9;30

- que? Pero si apenas son las nueve y cuarto

- si lo se, es mejor llegar con anticipación

- eh… bueno enseguida le aviso para que entres

- si gracias oye quien es el director o sigue siendo el viejo?

- no hace años que se jubilo

- ah entonces… -decía mientras Shizune hablaba por teléfono-

- si ya llego… si enseguida pasa-decía mientras colgaba-… bueno entra

- pero como se llama?...

- entra inmediatamente… te llevara una gran sorpresa -decía mientras veía al rubio que abría la oficina-

- eh?... bueno… buenos días -entrando pero dejo la puerta abierta- eh? Tsunade oba-chan?

- Naruto? Naruto!-acercándose al chico que la veía venir a el para abrazarlo pero a pocos pasos de el una de sus manos se cerro y le dio un golpe que lo hizo salir por la puerta-

- auch! Pero que manera es esa de recibirme

- una especial para ti (abrazándolo) además me dijiste la palabra prohibida

- no has cambiado Naruto

- solo algunas cosas Shizune

- bueno entra hay que hablar de tu incorporación al instituto

- claro Tsunade oba… sama

- bueno como te abra comentado Hinata, ella daba la clase de historia que se te va a asignar pero el ingrato del profesor Tobi le ofrecerán un mejor empleo, entonces el se fue y dejo todas sus clases

- eh Y cuales eran?

- la de literatura y el área de educación continua, era el que llevaba los clubs y los grupos de actividades extra

- pobre tenia mucho trabajo

- pero no era mucho… bueno lo del área era solo supervisara y era todo

- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- bueno eh sabido que estudiaste antropología

- pues si, Jiraya te lo dijo

- pus si, tu ni hablabas, entonces las clases que te daré son historia y literatura. Que te parece?

- suena interesante

- aceptas?

- claro, es un trabajo

Así paso el tiempo hasta que fue la reunión general con todos lo profesores, ahí se encontró con sus amigos Lee, Sai y Shikamaru, ellos al ver al rubio no lo creían a Naruto como uno de los nuevos profesores ya que cuando era alumno el era un rebelde, ahora se había convertido en su Némesis. En la reunión se encontraban algunos rostros conocidos por ellos, sus antiguos maestros.

- buenos días a todos

- buenos días Tsunade-sama

- bueno la reunión es para reorganizar la planta laboral, ya que como habrán revisado lo que se les envío, en este año, se aumento dos clase mas a cada grado, Shizune muéstrales la grafica

- si, como verán la población estudiantil es inmensa y con los profesores que tenemos no era suficiente y algunos profesores se fueron como lo habrán notado

La conversación siguió hasta que les asignaron sus clases a cada profesor; Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Hinata, Kurenai, Asuma, Ebizu, Tadzumo, Ikumo, Chris y Eli tenian sus clases normales

- bueno ustedes tendrán sus clases normales y los nuevos los apoyaran:

Shikamaru de la clase de ética y matemáticas ayudaras a Asuma, Lee se encargara de educación física y con el caso de los clubs apoyaras a Gai, Sai tu la clase de dibujo en el área de artes con Hinata, por ultimo Naruto tu te encargaras de historia y literatura de acuerdo, alguna objeción

- yo

- Ebizu -todos los presentes lo miraron-

- cual es?

- Naruto Uzumaki

- que tiene?

- como el puede dar clases si cuando estaba en la escuela era un desastre andante… -Todos lo miraba con sorpresa, otros con extrañeza, Naruto solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y Tsunade buscaba algo entre sus papeles-… el fue uno de los peores estudiantes, como puede venir y dar clase!

- la verdad nosotros le ofrecimos el puesto, el nunca vino a pedir trabajo

- con mayor razón, el solo destrozara a los jóvenes

- es todo? -respondió el rubio- ya acabo de hablar

- Naruto déjalo

- pero

- Ebizu, Naruto tiene las capacidades para desempeñar ese puesto

- pero Tsunade-sama, quiero saber su pruebas

- bueno el se gradúo de la universidad de Tokio como antropólogo, tiene un diplomado en antropología simbólica, una maestría en antropología social, estuvo en varios proyectos de investigación en el país y uno en el extranjero por medio año en México y otro en Italia por medio año, dio varias ponencias en diferentes eventos, tiene dos cartas de recomendación una por Saori Masaki y otra por Akira Kino y otra que acaba de enviar del extranjero por Fidel Medina del SNI y… quieres que siga?

- bueno conocemos a Masaki y Kino son muy reconocidos en el país -menciono Kakashi- vaya te preparaste bien, te felicito Naruto

- pero quien es Fidel Medina? Y que es esa cosa del Sni? -dijo Ebizu-

- bueno Fidel es uno de mis mentores y un gran amigo, lo del SNI es una organización formada por los mejores en sus campos y que ayudan al gobierno entre otras cosas como lo dice su nombre Sistema Nacional de Investigadores

Todos los presentes no lo podían creer, y mas sus profesores al igual que sus amigos, el se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su carrera

- alguna duda?

- no por lo visto no Naruto… bueno se levanta la junta nos vemos la próxima semana a las 7:30 para la ceremonia de presentación, hasta luego.

Tsunade salió del salón de juntas mientras todos no paraban de ver al ojiazul hasta que el dijo

- me podrían dejar de ver así

- Naruto… la flama de la juventud arde inmensamente, eres increíble no lo creen

- en verdad eres tu?

- claro, bueno me retiro, hasta luego-mientras salía del lugar-

- nosotros también, Hinata vienes?

- si

Así salieron dejando a algunas personas sorprendidas y otras enojadas

- creo que maduro, no lo crees Kakashi

- es sorprendente que el realizara todo eso

- yo también lo pensaba Kurenai pero el es…

- el chico hiperactivo y sorpresivo de todos

- ya lo dijiste Iruka, no lo piensas Ebizu

- ya lo veremos… "como es posible si era una desastre"

En la dirección…

- Tsunade

- que pasa Naruto?

- como supiste todo?

- Jiraya me lo contó cuando me llamo para ver como fue que ibas a dar clase y me mando toda tu documentación

- ah bueno me voy me esperan abajo… y gracias por todo

- te lo mereces, te esforzaste mucho, estoy orgulloso de ti y tus padres también lo están en donde quiera que estén, educaron a una gran persona

- gracias

Naruto salió de la oficina, se despidió de Shizune y se fue a la entrada de la escuela donde lo esperaban sus amigos, todo era observado por Tsunade y Shizune, que admiraban la escena con una gran sonrisa

- Tsunade-sama, su historial es sorprendente, el no perdió el tiempo

- si y pensar que nos enviaron otras cartas de recomendación de sus maestros de la universidad… si -cambiando su semblante a uno melancólico- entonces si tenia éxito por que hizo esa locura

- eh que locura?

- ah olvídalo hay que regresar al trabajo…

La semana pasó rápido, ya era lunes por la mañana, Naruto había llegado temprano, se dirigió a la sala de maestros donde se encontraban ya algunos profesores, Iruka lo recibió con un abrazo y después le presento a algunos que no conocía como a Tadzumo de formación social, Ikumo de química , Chris y Eli de idiomas, todos lo saludaron y le dieron la bienvenida, cada profe tenia su propio cubículo y la pequeña sala conformada por dos grandes sillones y un pequeño con una mesa en el centro adornadas por un florero de cristal y flores de color lila, en donde estaban, es para relajarse y tener reuniones pequeñas, Iruka le mostró cual era para el, lo único que había era un pequeño librero, un escritorio y unas sillas.

- este es tu cubo esta junto al que le asignaron a Sai, todos tienen lo mismo, solo que tu le das tu toque, como dice Eli lo personalizas.

- es acogedor

- Naruto quiero hablar contigo a solas

- claro no hay problema entremos -ambos entraron al cubo (esto se escucho raro)-… de que quieres hablar Iruka sensei

- en primera, ya no soy tu maestro ahora somos iguales, bueno hasta cierto grado, y dime como llegaste aquí y ni siquiera viniste a saludar? La verdad, nadie sabía que estabas de regreso en Konoha

- bueno al principio ni salia mucho, y pues solo venia a pasar el verano pero regresar a Tokio… nunca

- eh? Por que?

- es que -era difícil contestar esa pregunta-… es muy estresante, tanta gente, autos, es muy complicado

- muy complicado?

- bueno te dejo, pronto va ser la ceremonia de inicio y esta es la hoja de tus clases… mmm… creo que es todo

- gracias y en los salones son los mismos o cambiaron

- pues todo sigue igual y la nueva ala que se construyo es la de los clubs todo esta en el croquis

- es verdad muchas gracias Iruka-sempai

Los dos sonrieron. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, por lo que solo faltaban unos instantes para hora para la salida, el primer día fue un éxito para el joven, pero no contaba con algo…caminaba en el pasillo del tercer piso, las clases habían terminado se dirigía a la salida con su chaqueta de color negro y naranja cargando una mochila-maletín (la verdad no se como llamarlas son mochilas) miraba hacia la ventana como los chicos salían de la institución y como cada grupo salía sonriente, le era familiar la imagen, era lo que hacia con sus amigos en sus años de escuela, pero un grito la detuvo

- Naruto!

- Shizune? -aprecia en el pasillo principal-

- que bueno que todavía no te has ido Tsunade- sama te llama te tiene un trabajo

- bueno, vamos

Así fue como los dos se retiraron de pasillo hasta la dirección ahí ya eran esperados pos una rubia que observaba unos papeles sobre los nuevos clubs y actividades extras.

- Tsunade-sama aquí esta Naruto

- para que soy bueno -respondía el ojiazul mientras Tsunade daba un suspiro de alivio-

- Naruto recordaras la reunión

- si?

- bueno como recordaras Ebizu es el encargado de los chicos en detención y pues el no va a faltar esta semana… pero pidió que tu te hicieras cargo de los chico hasta que el regrese… como una prueba de lo capas que eres ante los problemáticos… pero si tu no deseas hacerlo esta bien no es tu responsabilidad…

- esta bien

- pero…

- si es una prueba, le demostrare que estoy preparado para todo

- de acuerdo, por el día de hoy solo tenemos a uno

- hoy? Pero nadie se mete en problemas en el primer día de clases

- lo se… pero este chico desde hace un año siempre esta igual

. y quien es?…

- su nombre es Konohamaru Sarutobi, esta en segundo año y es de los mas problemáticos

- ya veo

- Naruto esto no es necesario

- no importa, será algo de distracción

- esta bien, en el salón 215 en el segundo piso, esta junto al de artes

- esta bien

Después de esta pequeña información del estudiante, Naruto sale de la dirección rumbo al salón 215, algunas cosas no cambian, ese salón siempre es el designado para retención, el recordaba cuando el era el enviado ahí, siempre por sus problemas, a unos pasos del salón pudo ver la puerta entre abierta, algo raro, y recordó algo, la primera vez que el llego a eses lugar…

Flash back

- Naruto! no hagas eso

- de que tanto te preocupas, Sakura

- de que será, esas bromas tuya, siempre nos metes en problemas

- solo son bromas insignificantes

- pero por eso estamos aquí en la primera semana de clases, un record, por lo regular son a la segunda

- Ya cállate Sasuke

- pero es verdad, desde que te conozco siempre nos castigan por cómplices y esta vez ni Sakura ni yo te ayudamos, y henos aquí

- ya, ya

- aun que sus bromas son buenas

- lo apoyas Sakura

- no lo apoyo, pero nos reímos de sus locuras

- si, pero… esa broma es antigua, nadie se la cree

- por eso funcionara -mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa, hasta que alguien se asomo por la puerta cayendo en la cabeza de una persona de cabello plateado-

- "pero como" -pensaba un azabache con una típica gotita en la frente-

- Sasuke te dije que funcionaria

- mmm… mmm… mi primera impresión mmm… no es buena

- lo siento Kakashi-sensei -decía una Sakura que aparentaba preocupación pero que por dentro reía-

End Flash Back

… y como lo pensó, ahí estaba el borrador esperando a que el entrara, mientras en el interior un joven miraba a la entrada, Naruto en sabia a la perfección esa broma, así que corrió la puerta para que el pequeño objeto cayera pero el lo tomo con la mano derecha, observa al chico y dice…

- este es un truco muy viejo niño

- no soy un niño, mi nombre es Konohamaru

- bueno Konohamaru, por que estas aquí?

- pues por hacer una broma insignificante

- no creo que sea así, si te mandaron dos meses a detención -lo decía mirando el reporte-

- la verdad mmm… le di de regalo una caja de chocolates con una alta dosis de laxantes

- eso es extremista

- no lo es -o decía con una cara de frustración y enojo-

- eh, por que?

- tu no me entiendes

- mmm, pues la verdad no…no se tu situación -lo decía mientras se dirigía al escritorio y se sentaba en la silla- yo solo se que eres un chico que esta en detención

- solo eso… yo soy el nieto del tercer director!

- ah con que eres el nieto del viejo Sarutobi, bien por ti

- eh "lo sabia, ahora el me dejara ir" (pensaba)

- ahora deja es risa y realiza tus tareas

-eh pero…

- pero que, esto es detención -sacando un libro y empezando a leerlo- además no voy a tener consideración contigo solo por saber quien eres

- pero nada

Paso así, como paso el día, tan rápido…

- bueno ya acabo, ya puedes retirarte, como Ebizu no podrá venir me vas a soportar toda la semana

- si claro -lo decía con una actitud de pocos amigos-

- por que esa actitud, pensaste que por ser nieto del viejo te iba a dar un trato especial, pues no conmigo, para mi solo eres un estudiante mas, y si deseas que te reconozcan hazlo por tus propios meritos -decía mientras guardaba su libro- quizás por eso Ebizu te exige mas, ya que si mas recuerdo el admira al viejo

- eh? Tu conociste a mi abuelo?

- conocerlo, yo le sacaba canas verdes

- como te llamas

- es verdad nunca te dije mi nombre, soy Naruto Uzumaki tu carcelero por una semana

- será bueno cambiar por un tiempo, pero como terminaste aquí, mi abuelo me hablo de ti eras el alumno hiperactivo cabeza hueca de la escuela, -con una gran cara de admiración-

- "hiperactivo cabeza hueca en realidad si era ese" -mantenía esa frase en su mente mientras un aura negra lo envolvía-

- eres grande, que bueno que le di esos chocolates a Ebizu-sensei

- eh, por que?

- pero por que viniste a esta escuela?

- eh tuve que madurar, después de la muerte de mis padres solo me dedique a estudiar y a superarme

- tu también, pero por que lo hiciste?

- eh?, para que mis padres estén orgullosos de mi -mencionaba mientras en su rostro se veía una gran melancolía-

- gracias, nos vemos mañana -mientras salía del salón- "no estoy solo"

Naruto no sabia nada, solo salió del lugar, y observo que una persona lo esperaba…

- hola Hinata, pensé que ya nadie quedaba en la escuela

- Naruto- kun, yo solo me quedaba para ver unas cosas, hasta que escuche la voz de Konohamaru-kun y escuche todo lo que le dijiste

- eh? Por que?

- ahora el ve que hay personas como el

- no entiendo

- el empezó a comportarse así después de la muerte de sus padres

- el perdió a sus padres (con sorpresa)

- ahora tiene alguien con quien contar -lo decía con una hermosa sonrisa-

- "su sonrisa es hermosa"

- Naruto-Kun estas ahí

- eh si, ya te vas. Mmm… te acompaño a tu casa?

- eh! Cla… claro

Después de salir de la escuela y dejar a Hinata en su casa, el se fue a la suya y al cerrar la puerta se sentó en la entrada recordando la hermosa sonrisa de Hinata y como el se había quedado hipnotizado por ella

- "Hinata tu sonrisa me ilumina el día, es simplemente hermosa… por que no la puedo sacar de mi mente… por que"


	7. Cap6 demasiado problematico

Cap. 6

Es demasiado problemático

Era un atardecer que presagiaba una tormenta, las nubes negras se apoderaban del cielo dando un aspecto único, la combinación de tono naranja que era devorado poco a poco por la obscuridad, una pareja de enamorados se asomaba por las calles solitarias…

- vamos a comer algo

- pero… -Fue interrumpido y sorprendido ya que ella tapo sus labios con uno de sus dedos impidiendo continuar con su frase típica-

- Shikamaru no me salgas con lo de siempre

- pero lo es, es muy problemático ir a un restauran

- pero, yo solo vine por este fin de semana, Suna esta muy lejos

- seria mejor si por fin te decidieras a vivir conmigo, así no tendrías que hacer viajes largos

- solo si nos casamos

- pero el matrimonio es problemático Temari

- no lo es, bueno vamos a ese lugar

- eh? Ichiraku, pero si solo sirven fideos,

- es perfecto además no hay gente que te parece

Los dos jóvenes entraban al lugar, era pequeño pero acogedor, se respiraba un ambiente de armonía junto a los rostros sonrientes del dueño y su hija Ayame. La comida de ese lugar era única, ahora comprendía por que a Naruto le encantaba ese platillo en especial, y hablando del rey de roma…

- hola viejo

- Naruto como has estado chico pasa siéntate

- hoy no, solo vine por comida para llevar

- esta bien salen mmm… ya regreso tu apetito normal?

- eh? ()… ya

- entonces 10 ordenes de rame para llevar

- si papá

Mientras a unos escasos asientos de el…

- esa voz… Naruto!

- eh? Temari, que gran sorpresa verte aquí

- lo mismo digo

- hola, problemático

- Shikamaru, ahora veo por que esta aquí

- como has estado?

- bien gracias Temari… Gaara y Kankuro deben de estar como locos en tu ausencia

- ya sabes, la empresa te devora de tiempo completo, pero me doy una que otra escapada

- bueno creo que ya nos vamos parece que va a llover

- si eso parece, nos vemos Shikamaru y Temari le mandas saludos a los chicos

- claro, adiós Naruto cuídate por favor

- despreocúpate

Ambas personas rubias se despidieron con una sonrisa, al salir Temari no decía nada cosa que preocupo a Shikamaru

- que te paso, por que estas tan callada

- nada solo que me dio gusto ver a Naruto, -decía sin darle la cara para poder ocultar una lagrima traicionera- es bueno saber que esta mejor

- eh? Si le sirvió entrar como maestro es una distracción, por lo menos es una escusa para que salga, cuando apenas llego no salía, era un marginado (confinado) social

- el estaba solo, pero por que lo dejaron!

- no te exaltes… pensamos que se estaba adaptando de nuevo, pero… por que estas llorando?

- por… por nada

- tu sabes algo

- no es verdad

- algo le paso, pero nadie sabe por que regreso, el tenia todo en Tokio pero lo dejo todo, por que?

En eso empieza a llover, Shikamaru la toma de los brazos para evitar que escapara, Temari al recordar lo último que había echo Naruto antes de regresar a Konoha, lo que detono el enojo y preocupación de las personas que lo apreciaban. Era doloroso por lo que solo lo abrazo tan fuerte, el nunca la había visto llorar de esa forma solo correspondió al abrazo… después la llevo a su casa para que pasara la noche y le contara la verdad oculta, al principio Temari se negó a decir algo ya que podría haber alguien y escuchar, pero nadie estaba solo ellos en la sala Shikamaru sentado al lado contrario de Temari mientras ella solo abrazaba a sus piernas siendo iluminados por los relámpagos -ya que uno callo en un poste de luz y boom se fue- cada palabra que decía era escuchada con una gran sorpresa

- eso no es posible

- pues si. Gaara llego a tiempo y lo convenció de no saltar

- pero ese no es el Naruto que conocemos

- el cambio, dio un giro radical

- ahora comprendo por que Jiraya lo envío de regreso

- era lo mejor, estar aquí con sus amigos

- pero por que no dijeron nada

- esa era la condición para que el viniera… por favor no le digas a nadie, por favor

- nadie lo sabrá, despreocúpate

- gracias

Decía lo ultimo mientras era abrazada por el….


	8. Cap7 el festival de octubre

Cap. 7

En el festival de octubre

Las semanas pasaron, y septiembre pasaba rápidamente, Konohamaru tubo un cambio drástico, sus bromas eran el pan de cada día pero su actitud era diferente, la semana que paso en detención con Naruto le ayudo a superara la perdida de sus padres y la manera de cómo era visto por los demás "el honorable nieto del tercer director", su cambio fue tan impresionante que Ebizu no podía comprender como alguien como Naruto podía cambiar a un a perdona o como una vez le dijo Kakashi "el tiene un don, puede hacer que una persona cambie" ahora el comprobaba lo que le había dicho y comprendió algo "Naruto realmente eres único comprendes a las personas, por algo te decían el alumno numero uno en sorprender a todos, aun que un poco atolondrado", la decisión que tomo acerca de la clase de detención le pareció ingeniosa si el podía cambiar a uno de los mas problemáticos, quizás el podría hacerse cargo de la detención por lo que una tarde Ebizu entro a la sala de maestros, se dirigió al cubículo de Naruto que permanecía con la puerta abierta, con dos golpes en la puerta llamo la atención del joven ojiazul que poso su mirada en la persona que lo llamo

- Naruto

- eh? Ebizu, se te ofrece algo?

- la verdad si, me pareció que la participación que tuviste con los chicos problema fue impresionante, quería proponerte, que me parece que eres el mas indicado para ello, que dices?

- la verdad…

- claro que no (decía Tsunade desde la entrada del cubo de Naruto)… claro que no, el solo era temporal, además la responsabilidad es tuya

- lo se Tsunade-sama, pero si el resultado que tubo con Konohamaru es sorprendente

- pero aun así…

- lo hare (decía Naruto interrumpiendo a la directora)

- pero…

- no importa, además me agradaron los chicos, cuando iniciaría?

- mañana, los de hoy mañana se van a quedar

- esta bien, desde mañana me hago cargo de ellos, ahora si me permiten tengo que preparar mis clases (desde que dejo a la clase de detención el se quedaba hasta tarde preparando sus clase y a las cuatro el se retiraba con Hinata ya que por asares del destino ella también salía tarde)

Ambos salieron dejando al joven acabar sus deberes, mientras Tsunade le dijo a Ebizu que fueran a su oficina, ahí una pequeña discusión inicio

- pero la decisión ya la tomo, el es una buena influencia para ellos

- por que le haces la vida difícil, solo era una prueba que tu le impusiste, el la paso y ahora le dejas la clase

- el es la persona indicada, los chicos que le tocaron en detención han cambiado y el mas notable es Konohamaru

- como dices que cambio si sigue con sus bromas

- lo se pero el otro día que el se quedo solo, no realizo nada solo se dedico a la realización de sus deberes no intento escapar ni nada

- que? (Konohamaru desde el inicio intentaba escaparse pero no lo lograba)

- si, todo fue por el, por eso el debe hacerlo

- esta bien, pero si el no puede tu regresaras?

- de acuerdo, Tsunade–sama

Solo faltaban dos semanas para que iniciara octubre y con ello los preparativos para el festival de octubre, uno de los mas esperados por todos los alumnos. En una junta que se realizo por todos los maestros, cada uno de los grupos tendrían que realizar alguna actividad podían vender comida, juegos de todo tipo o como la clase de artesanía que venderían sus pinturas, dibujos y esculturas, todos tendrían que participar y para algunos alumnos tenían que hacer actividades extras, los chicos en detención. Los alumnos se quedaban un poco mas para organizarse, en el grupo XD (detención), ya era tarde mas de las 4 y media y ninguna idea para el festival pasaron los minutos las 5 y nada…

- es mejor dejarlo, para mañana chicos

- pero Naruto-onisan, tenemos que hacer algo increíble (decía con determinación)

- entonces dime tu idea

- eh… eh… mmm… (Cruzando sus brazos y pensando, pero en un momento solo dijo con pesadez con la mirada al piso) no se me ocurre nada!

- lo pensaba (contestaba Naruto con resignación) bueno nos vemos mañana espero que a alguno se le ocurra algo… hasta mañana chicos

- adiós Naruto-sensei (decían en coro los diez chicos que estaban presente)

Cuando el grupo XD salió, todos se fueron, solo Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon siempre se iban juntos platicando y riendo pero en esa ocasión no solo pensaban en que realizarían para el festival, hasta que se rompió el silencio

- tenemos que hacer algo

- cálmate Konohamaru

- si es verdad ya se nos ocurrirá algo

- lo se Udon pero es esencial para Naruto-onisan

- todos los sabemos, pero como el dice tenemos que ser pacientes o no Moegi

- si te lo tomas como si fuera lo mas importante en tu vida

- si tienes razón

- te pareces a tu tía Kurenai cuando se iba a casar con Asuma

- que acabas de decir…

- eh desesperado

- eso es gracias Moegi ya lo tengo (decía Konohamaru con una gran alegría y abrazando a sus amigos, los soltó y empezó a correr) tenemos que prepararnos para mañana

- pero que paso Udon dije algo extraño

- no

- apúrense que tenemos poco tiempo! (Decía Konohamaru mientras sus amigos iban corriendo detrás de el mientras se veía el ocaso) "eso es"

De regreso a la escuela, Naruto buscaba a Hinata para irse juntos como todos los días, sin darse cuenta ella cada vez era mas indispensable en su vida, el solo hecho de ver su sonrisa le provocaba una inmensa felicidad, ver a un ángel con una sonrisa tan hermosa y llena de vida pero ella ya no estaba, por lo que el se retiraba pero en un pasillo cerca del auditorio se escuchaba una canción que se escuchaba en Marruecos, pero lo mas extraño quien estaba ahí si ya casi el sol se ocultaba, su curiosidad era tanta que no la soporto por lo que se diría a ver quien era o quienes, su sorpresa fue mas grande al ver a una persona en el escenario con las lucen a media, y que al inicio de la canción no hacia nada pero después empezó a danzar, la forma en que ella se movía era única, el se sentó en el fondo no se podía ver mas que solo la silueta de la mujer era hermosa, el admiraba su forma de bailar y de lo hermosa que era, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una voz

- si no cierras la boca, la baba te ara resbalar

- Shikamaru que haces?

- nada solo vine a dormir, pero después vinieron pusieron música y me iba a ir pero es muy tranquila y buena para dormir (lo decía acostado en varios asientos) y tu que haces?

- yo solo venia a ver quien estaba?

- pero te quedaste embobado con ella (señalando al escenario)

- cállate!

- mejor cállate tu, si no, nos va a descubrir

Pero cuando dijo lo último las luces se encendieron de golpe dejando ver la identidad de la musa que danzaba en el escenario…las luces dejaban ver la identidad de la hermosa joven, la sorpresa del joven ojiazul era inmensa, la mueca de su rostro lo delataba, jamás en su vida contemplo a un ángel danzar, su danza era seductora…

-Hinata siempre practicando

- Sai, me asustaste

- lo siento pero hoy tengo encargado cerrar la escuela

- ah… ya acabe, solo me cambio, por favor

- claro, pero no puedo creer que todavía ensayes

- me falta afinar algunas cosas

- no te preocupes te saldrá bien

- eso espero

Mientras seguían platicando, los jóvenes que permanecían escondidos salían del lugar sin ser descubiertos…

-Ya deja esa cara—Naruto no podía creer lo que había visto—

- que cara!

- la de idiota

- pero es que, como es que es Hinata?

- pues ella siempre viene a ensayar después de clases esta tratando de que le permitan abrir una clase de danza

- eh? Tu sabia que ella practicaba

- claro, por eso ella siempre sale tarde

- ya veo

- pero tu por que llegaste al auditorio?

- yo solo la buscaba, es que siempre me voy con ella después

- ah, es increíble todo

- que es increíble?—decía Hinata que había llegado con una gran sonrisa—

- eh… eh… la… la hora es muy tarde—decía Naruto—

- si, perdón por hacerte esperar

- no hay problema Hinata-chan

- bueno nos vamos

- si, adiós Shikamaru—decía Hinata mientras se retiraba tomada de la mano de Naruto—

-"creo que Naruto es muy distraído, pero creo que muy pronto tendrá un nuevo amor"—pensaba mientras miraba a la joven pareja que se alejaba—

Los días pasaron, la imagen de Hinata en el escenario era única que no podía sacarla de su mente por lo que todos los días terminaba temprano las clases de detención con el uno propósito de ver a la musa que le robaba el pensamiento.

Ya era el festival, el tan esperado 10 de octubre un día memorable para todos la fundación de la escuela por el primer director, la organización para el evento eran realizados por los alumnos, todos participaban, nadie podía escaparse, todo estaba listo y las personas llegaba a la escuela para ver el tan esperado festival, todo era observado por una persona en la azote…

-hoy es el día (pero fue interrumpido por una persona)

- jefe, ya esta todo listo

- Konohamaru… aun no se como lograste convencerme

- tu tienes la culpa por contarme tus aventuras

- bueno vamos

Ambas personas bajaban, mientras recordaba algo

Flash back

Naruto se dirigía a detención pero le llamo la atención que había un gran alboroto los gritos e escuchaba en todo el lugar, algo preocupado corrió hasta el salón y abrió la puerta de un golpe, pero para su sorpresa todos los jóvenes estaban eufóricos la idea ideal para el festival ya la tenían y todos los chicos se organizaban para que todo estuviera listo…

-jefe ya tengo la idea—mostrando un par de cosas cortesía de su tía Kurenai—

End flash back

El grupo XD tenia en secreto lo que iban a realizar la curiosidad de las personas era intensa, una carpa era lo que los dividía de lo que ocultaban las personas empezaron a llegar, casi toda la escuela y los profesores estaban, la publicidad que habían repartido días antes sirvió, Naruto llego y se pudo vera Hinata que esperaba con los demás la gran sorpresa, así que saludo a Hinata con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la joven y ver como Naruto sonreía por la ternura de su sonrojo, pero esto era observado por Shikamaru y Konohamaru que al instante le llego una idea con una demostración y ya tenia a sus victimas

-hola escuela, hoy el grupo XD les tiene un gran juego—mientras decía esto un de los lados de la carpa caía y se veía el lugar arreglado como una capilla— les traemos "cásate por un día"!—La gente no entendía el juego— como veo que no me creen le daremos una demostración—Hudon con un sombrero de copa y Moegi con un velo de novia salían en busca de una pareja que había sido escogida "al azar"— y la afortunada pareja es… Naruto-sensei y Hinata-sensei

- que! "Konohamaru me las vas a pagar"—decía un nervioso Naruto—

- que… que cosa!

- que pase nuestra primera pareja

Así pasaron al interior, usando el velo y el sombrero, los dos iban con un miedo y extrañeza, hasta que Moegi le dijo a Naruto que tomara de la mano a la joven ya que nadie conocía este juego, así empezó la ceremonia exprés...

-bueno Naruto aceptas a Hinata la tímida como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que el día acabe?

- eh?... si… acepto

- Hinata aceptas a este pervertido para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la noche llegue?

- eh?... acepto

- bueno aquí tiene sus anillos símbolo de la fidelidad y desfidelidad—cada uno se coloca los anillos— hechos por Akira y Furon marca no registrada. Ahora que se han colocado los anillos, firmen la acta de ejecución—ambos firmaron— bueno con esto damos finalizada la ceremonia—pero alguien entre la multitud dijo—

- falta el beso!—Decía mientras se tapaba con su mano (cof cof Shi cof ka cof maru) —

- si!—la multitud— beso, beso!

- creo que la multitud habla (mencionaba Hudon)

- solo uno pequeño y listo jefe

- Hinata?

- esta bien, es por una buena causa—decía Hinata con una gran sonrisa—

Ambos empezaron a acercar sus labios hasta que se juntaron, aun que fue corto, algo paso, los dos cerraron sus ojos y cuando se separaron (ninguno de los dos quería que terminara) estaban sonrojados en extremo y en trance pero una voz los saco

-ahora son esposa y esclavo

- bravo!

-ahora quien sigue (Moegi)

- yo… yo… yo

- no yo

La idea fue una éxito las chicas buscaba a los chicos o ellos a ellas o en otros casos para entre amigas se casaban ya que algunos chicos se escapaban por el temor a la esclavitud… con Hinata y Naruto, el temor ya había pasado, y platicaban de los ocurrido, pero la joven se tubo que ir para preparar su danza, solo le dijo a Naruto que lo veía en el auditorio para el evento sorpresa y fue así como ella se marcho, siendo observada por el ojiazul

-te la comes con la mirada

- Shikamaru, mi gran amigo, te gusto el final de la ceremonia—lo decía mientras lo sujetaba del hombro—

- fue inesperado

- si y mas cuando alguien dijo eso no lo crees

- si los chicos son inquietos

- si amigo, esa persona recibirá un golpe

- si…

- si por eso creo que, amigo mío…

- eh? Me buscan mis alumnos… me tengo que ir… adiós nos vemos en el auditorio

- que… regresa cobarde

Pasaron las horas y el auditorio estaba llego pero no tanto como la carpa del grupo XD que aun tenían a mas de media escuela esperando, los espectáculos que los alumnos daban eran increíbles y lo sorpresa fue ver a su joven profesora de artes con una danza tan inoptizante, las luces se apagaron y la silueta de la joven era bella ante cualquiera vestida con un atuendo negro

(Shakira-gitana)

.com/watch?v=31WU10bg7e8&feature=PlayList&p=9A2E99B151F79720&playnext_from=PL&index=69

Al terminar con la danza, los aplausos resonaban por todos lados, Naruto no dejaba de gritar

-eres única Hinata-chan!

- "creo que Naruto esta cayendo en las alas de una ángel" (Shikamaru)

Cuando todo se calma, la directora Tsunade dijo solo una palabras "para el siguiente periodo de primavera, se abrirá un nuevo taller piloto de danza dirigido por Hinata-sensei" todos aplaudían mientras la joven. La tarde caía y todo el grupo XD estaba agotado por haber casado a casi todo el mundo, mientras en la sala de maestros una persona llevaba una cosa entre las manos pero lo dejo en una mesa y fue a ver a una persona.

-Naruto-kun, aun estas aquí

- si, solo revisando unas cosas, esposa mía—con una sonrisa hermosa desde el escritorio de su cubículo—

- si esposo mío, ya casi acaba el día "que lastima" ya te vas?

- te iba a buscar para que te acompañara como siempre

- bueno iré a cambiarme, espérame,

- si claro

Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando Hinata entra de nuevo, pero esta vez con un pequeño pastel que decía feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun

-felicidades Naruto-kun

- Hinata pero como supiste

- por que eres una persona muy especial para mi y lo hice para ti

- gracias

- pruébalo—Naruto lo probo y lo que dijo fue una hermosa frase para la ojos de luna—

- serás una buena esposa Hinata

- eh?... gracias Naruto-kun ^/^

Acabando el día, con una pareja que sin querer caían en un capricho del destino ayudado por las circunstancias que los unían más y más…


	9. Cap8 el cumpleaños de hinata

Cap. 8-

El cumpleaños de Hinata, buscando el regalo ideal

Octubre paso rápidamente, al igual que noviembre, las clases pronto terminarían para las vacaciones de navidad, los estudiantes descansarían y mas un alumno, Konohamaru que por su demostración del juego "cásate por un día" le había costado un cruel castigo, leer un libro completo por semana, pero para su sensei no iba a ser un libro común, al contrario las lecturas eran complejas. Cada día que pasaba la relación que tenia Naruto con Hinata era mas fuerte y prospera, su amistad era única, lo que Shikamaru le predijo cada vez se consolidaba "Naruto esta cayendo en las alas de una ángel".

Diciembre comenzó y a las dos semanas los estudiantes salían a sus tan deseadas vacaciones, era un hermoso 20 de diciembre, la escuela ya estaba casi vacía, los únicos que estaban eran los maestros despidiéndose y deseándose felices vacaciones, en uno de los cubículos, específicamente el de Shikamaru, se encontraba Naruto con el platicando hasta que alguien los interrumpió

- y que vas a hacer Naruto?

- de que?

- en tus días libres

- no se, quizás me vaya de viaje

- ah y cuando regresas, no se, tal vez hasta enero, por?

- solo quería saber—una persona toca la puerta—

- hola chicos

- Hinata

- Hinata pasa, que te trae al rincón de la vagancia

- Shikamaru no le digas a si a tu cubo

- pero lo es Hinata–chan, el se la pasa el mayor tiempo que puede aquí observando las nubes

- si es verdad su vista es hermosa,

- pero bueno que te trajo a mi rincón?

- es verdad, bueno como saben el 27 de diciembre es mi cumpleaños, y pues en mi casa van a… a hacer una fiesta y pues… esperaba que todos mis amigos fueran ^/^

- claro Hinata pero puedo llevara una persona?

- si, tu Naruto-kun?

- creo que el no va a ir se va de viaje

- eh?...—Naruto que no había dicho nada solo miro a Shikamaru que permanecía en su escritorio mirando las nubes mientras que Hinata solo bajo la mirada con tristeza—

- no te preocupes, no voy a irme y claro que yo también voy a estar presente en tu fiesta ^^-lo decía con una sonrisa mientras miraba a las chica que lo observaba sorprendida y que cambiaba su semblante por uno que mostraba una hermosa sonrisa—

- en serio, pero…

- nada de pero, además es una ocasión especial

- gracias, bueno nos vemos Neji vino por mi para ir por Hanabi

- si nos vemos otro día y felices vacaciones

- adiós Shikamaru

- bye—saliendo del lugar para irse—

- no que te ibas de viaje

- bueno no era algo seguro, Jiraya me hablo y dijo que si quería fuera a verlo a Ámsterdam

-Ámsterdam, el lugar de la aventura

-Aventura y perversión, el nunca cambia

- mmm… crees que cambie?

- na, nunca

Ambos reían de las anécdotas del ero-senin, sus conquistas, sus golpes, los arrestos, sus demandas y ordenes de restricción, en ocasiones encontraba a mujeres perfectas para sus novelas y para las adaptaciones a películas, pero no todas querían aparecer en una película para mayores de edad, aun que fueran buenas.

Los días pasaron, y solo faltabas dos días para la fiesta, Naruto se la pasaba buscando el regalo perfecto para Hinata pero no lo encontraba, algo especial para su amiga especial, algo para un ángel, los días que no la veía eran una tortura, el solo verla le otorgaba paz a su ser ver a es hermosa niña que le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de sus ojos de luna, solo una mirada bastaba, algo que el no comprendía… o que se negaba a admitir

Flash back

Después de las risas por recordar a Jiraya, Naruto se retiraba, su ángel ese día no pudo acompañarlo a su casa, ella había ido a recoger a Hanabi que llegaba del extranjero para sus vacaciones y según ella ya no regresaría a Canadá por que a su corta edad era un prodigio en la música, una experta en el violín y piano.

-bueno Shikamaru te dejo

- por que?

- Hinata ya se fue y pues creo que iré a comer rameen

- Hinata es una chica hermosa no crees?

- si lo es

- es muy especia?

- si lo es, tiene una hermosa sonrisa…

- y?

- sus ojos son un par de lunas, su piel blanca y su cabello azulado…-Dando un sus piro— es simplemente hermosa

- y te gusta?

- eh…-Saliendo de un pequeño trance— que? Ella es… es… es mi mejor amiga

- claro lo que digas, pero como hablaste de ella pereciera que te la quieres comer

- me retiro, nos vemos después

- negar lo obvio es muy tonto

End Flash back

"por que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? Hinata es mi amiga… además me jure que no iba a enamorarme". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando pasaba por una tienda de antigüedades, el entro al lugar tratando de encontrar ese algo que buscaba.

La tienda era pequeña pero contenía todo tipo de cosas: armaduras, flores de todo tipo de material, recuadros de personas, paisajes, escenas de la vida cotidiana, muebles antiguos…

- deseas algo en especial joven (decía una mujer de alrededor de 70 años que lo miraba desde un mostrador)

- eh? Ah solo estoy observando

- bueno si deseas algo házmelo saber, estoy en el sótano y me podías avisar cuando te retires por favor

-claro

Naruto busco en todo el lugar pero no encontró nada, pero que le podía regalar el quería darle algo especial, algo único… su búsqueda había finalizado pero no encontró nada, resignado se iba a retirar pero cuando llamo a la señora , algo le llamo la atención… era ese algo.

./MLA-89464992-coazon-camafeo-de-plata-925-rodinada-de-alta-calidad-_JM

-ya te retiras joven?

- eso…

- eh?

- eso es lo que estaba buscando…

- a el collar, es hermoso, déjame mostrártelo—sacando el collar— es plata fina, es único, mi esposo lo hizo antes de morir, me dijo que este corazón tiene algo especial

- ah! Es un recuerdo importante para usted—regresándole el collar—

- si pero, el dijo que un chico vendría por el y se lo regalaría a una persona única, mi esposo era una persona muy romántica

- me lo podría vender

- no

- eh?... bueno graci…

- espera que no eh terminado para quien es?

- es para mi amiga

- ah y como es ella?

- es hermosa tiene una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos son un par de lunas, su piel blanca y su cabello azulado…-Dando un sus piro— es simplemente hermosa

- y te gusta?

- eh…-Saliendo de un pequeño trance— que? Ella es… es… es mi mejor amiga

- a una anciana no le puedes mentir, te diré una cosa esa era la condición que me dijo mi espero para que una persona comprara el collar… tenia que estar enamorado

- pero no estoy enamorado es mi amiga

- los sentimientos a veces los confundimos o no los queremos aceptar… bueno este es su joyero, espero que le guste a tu "amiga"

./MLA-89412595-antiguo-alhajero-de-peltre-no-aros-joya-pulsera-_JM

-gracias—decía Naruto pagando el medallón, despidiéndose de la señora y saliendo del lugar—

- ah! Y cuando ella sea ya tu novia espero que me lo vengas a decir joven

- Eh? Claro (^/^u) hasta luego

- adiós niño

Ya era tarde, la noche pronto caería y el frio del invierno pronto se sentiría, mientras Naruto caminaba por la colina para llegar a su casa no podía dejar de pensar en algo que era lo que pasaba con el Hinata es la luna que iluminaba sus noches… pero… por que?…

El tan esperado 27 de diciembre, llego era una mañana fría, el invierno reclamaba su dominio llevando la nieve para apoderarse de su territorio, pero los rayos de sol resplandecían dando un toque en este día especia para una persona que lo único que pensaba era en el momento de ver a su tan querido amigo, tantos días sin verlo eran una tortura, pero ese día el dijo que asistiría…

-espero que venga pronto

- quien?

- ha… Hanabi no me espíes

- lo siento! Pero hablar sola es medio… mmm… raro… pero dime en quien piensas?

- en alguien

- pero esa persona tiene una nombre, dime, te aseguro que nadie se enterara

- pero…

-Nada de peros, soy tu hermana además tengo que saber quien va a ser mi futuro cuñado

-pero si no es mi novio, es mi amigo

-tu amigo, eh… según lo que eh escuchado debe de ser Naruto Uzumaki

-pe… pero

-te dije que nada de peros además te puedo ayudar a elegir el mejor vestuario para ti, y sino es poco, es tu amigo aun en este día el tiene que caer en tus manos

- Hanabi… bueno gracias ^^

Las dos jóvenes pasaron la mañana escogiendo el mejor vestuario para Hinata, pero era una decisión difícil pero imposible la belleza natural de ella era única era angelical, pero como atraer a un chico que es un cabeza hueca desde pequeño…pero alguien lo oía todo, cada palabra que decían cada risa, en fin todo

-quizás el quiera aceptar, lo que propusimos Miniato

Por otro lado un joven despertaba con pereza, las desveladas contemplando la luna le habían ocasionando estragos pero era inevitable cada vez que la miraba le recordaba a su tan querida amiga, ese día por fin la vería, el regalo ya estaba, todo estaba listo para asistir.

La hora tan esperada llego, la celebración por un año más de la heredera de la familia Hyuga, todos estaban reunidos, era una reunión pequeña pero con sus amigos de la escuela sus más cercanos amigos Kiba y Shino fueron los primeros en llegar, después llego Sakura con Sasuke y al mismo tiempo Sai e Ino, las eternas rivales que cuando se encuentran pelean con todo siempre observadas por sus amores ^^U y Chouji que llegaba casi al mismo momento junto con Lee y Tenten, el ultimo era Shikamaru como de costumbre pero esta ocasión estaba acompañado por Temari su eterna novia, junto con Naruto, todos pensaban que ellos estarían solos una pequeña reunión de amigos, pero no… los familiares cercanos estaban ahí con algunos amigos de negocios de Hiashi, todos fueron recibidos por Neji y Hanabi.

Mientras estaban reunidos en una parte de la hermosa mansión de la familia, por la puerta principal entraba Hinata tomada del brazo por su padre , todos aplaudieron por la llegada de la festejada, pero ella solo trataba de encontrar a una persona con la mirada su amado rubio, el cual se distinguía por su tan famoso color anaranjado que sobresalía, a su llegada todos felicitaron a la festejada, pero ella solo quería ver a una persona, el cual estaba hablando con Temari mientras Shikamaru estaba con Chouji.

-Naruto-kun

- Hinata feliz cumpleaños—dijeron los dos—

- felicidades Hinata—dijo Naruto dándole un abrazo y una pequeña cajita con un listón azul que así juego con el hermoso vestido azul marino— espero que te guste

- gracias Naruto-kun

La chica abrió el cofre y su sorpresa fue grande al ver un collar en forma de corazón… era simplemente hermoso… Naruto lo quito de la caja mientras Hinata recogía su cabellera azulada despejando su cuello para que le colocaran el collar

-es hermoso gracias

-no es nada, te ves maravillosa

-"creo que hago mal tercio"—pensaba Temari que admiraba la escena de la tierna pareja un chico con una hermosa sonrisa y a una tímida chica con un gran sonrojo— "me alegro que Naruto haya vuelto a sonreír, los chicos se alegraran, en especial Gaara se alegrara"—se retiraba Temari dejándolos solos para que conversaran—

Los dos permanecías platicando cómodamente reían alegremente, sin embargo estaban siendo observados por una persona que no les quitaba la mirada por nada, esto era fundamental para el siguiente paso… mientras tanto Hinata platicaba alegremente solo le importaba la persona que tenia a su lado pero no se percato que su hermana se acercaba, lo que le provoco un ligero susto cuando la llamo, su presencia era requerida ya que la querían felicitar otras personas por lo que siguió a Hanabi dejando a su tan adorado Naruto-kun. Para el rubio fue incomodo que se llevaran a su luna por lo que salió a un pequeño patio, necesitaba aire fresco, tena que despejar su mente de todo, se dirigió a un pequeño estanque junto a un árbol de cerezos a pesar del frio y de la nieve que tenia era un bello paisaje, el había desarrollado un obsesión admirar paisajes hasta el punto de perderse en el, pero sus pensamientos fueron sacados por una persona…

-es increíble como el estanque no se congela con el frio, no lo crees

- ah… Sr, Hiashi…

- este lugar es muy relajante

- si lo es (mirando el estanque)

- Naruto que bueno que regresaste, fue muy triste cuando te fuiste

- si regrese, ahora estoy trabajando en la preparatoria

- si mi hija me lo dijo, que has hecho en estos años, chico

- pues… prepararme

- escuche que estudiaste antropología, pensé que estudiarías para dirigir la empresa de tu padre, Jiraya debe de estar desesperado

- no tanto, pero aun así lograre llevar la empresa

- eso espero… mi hija habla mucho de ti

-eh?

- eres alguien especial para ella

- pues es una de mis mejores amigas

- amiga eh?...que piensas de ella?

- pues es una chica muy tierna, una buena persona

- y es bonita… no lo crees?

- claro, cualquier hombre la querría, es muy hermosa—dando un suspiro con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas—

- Naruto tengo algo que proponerte, es algo que acorde con tu padre cuando ustedes eran apenas unos niños pequeños

- que es?

Flash Back

Era una tarde de verano, en la casa de los Namikase-Uzumaki, se podía escuchar muchas risas, era un día resplandeciente, el sol brillaba con intensidad, en el interior de l casa en un jardín se encontraban cinco personas, amigos desde hace años, Naomi Haruno, los esposos Hyuga y la pareja N-Uzumaki. Junto a tres niños de un año y medio de edad que gateaban por el lugar dos niñas, una de cabellos rosados junto a una de cabellos azulados que jugaban con un niño rubio. Todos platicaban, hasta que Hiashi y Miniato fueron al estudio, la habitación estaba llena de libros parecía una mini biblioteca, ahí Hiashi le propuso algo…

-Miniato quiero proponerte una cosa

- que

- has pensado en el futuro de tu hijo?

- claro, por que lo preguntas?

- veras desde que antes que naciera Hinata, estaba planeando algo, (decía Hiashi dejando de ver a los niños jugar, volteo y miro de frente a Miniato que permanecía sentado en una de las esquinas de un escritorio) desde que nos conocemos hemos querido que algún día nuestras familias se unan, eh estado pensando y deseo que Hinata se comprometa con Naruto

- lo que quieres es muy complicado

- por que?

- no quiero comprometer a Naruto con alguien que el quizás no quiera, se que eso es lo que deseamos pero no podemos condenar a nuestros hijo a eso

-no es una condena es un bien común

- pero… bueno esta bien pero con una condiciones

- de acuerdo… cual es la condición?

- que si alguno de nuestro hijos no desea este matrimonio, el compromiso se disolverá

- ok pero…

- pero?

- pase lo que pase, este compromiso solo se puede disolver por tu condición

- esta bien

Cada uno dio la mano al otro sellando dos destinos…

End Flash Back

-esta es la historia Naruto que opinas, ahora que tu padre nos dejo que es lo que piensas

- la verdad no se que responder

- tan solo piénsalo, no voy a obligarte, eso era lo que tu padre no quería, forzarte a comprometerte sin tu consentimiento

- esta bien lo pensare, pero…

- el mismo pero del que tu padre

- pero no quiero que Hinata se entere de nada

- esta bien este secreto solo lo conocemos cuatro personas

- cuatro personas?

-si, Jiraya, Tsunade, yo y a hora tu, incluso Hinata no sabe nada del compromiso, su madre desea decirle pero le sugerí que no era necesario

- ya veo, bueno lo pensare y le daré mi respuesta pronto

- espero que sea afirmativa

Mientras terminaban de platicar un joven que había escuchado todo, se limito a aparentar que apenas había salió

-Hiashi-sama lo buscan

- esta bien Neji, bueno te dejo muchacho, espero pronto tu respuesta

- claro

Mientras caminaban así adentro Hiashi le dijo a Neji que lo que se comento en el patio nadie no tenia que saber, solo el joven asintió con un movimiento de entendido pero el solo pensaba una cosa "Hinata todo lo que deseas depende de una decisión o tu camino se volverá mas largo, pero creo que lo lograras enamorar a Naruto"

La fiesta siguió hasta altas horas de la noche, todos se habían retirado solo quedaba Hinata y Naruto despidiéndose uno del otro, ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse pero era necesario

-nos vemos otro día Hinata

-si Naruto-kun, te iré a visitar uno de estos días

- claro será bueno verte pronto, adiós

Mientras Naruto se acercaba para despedirse como ellos se despedían, con un cálido beso en la mejilla, por accidente ambos rosaron sus labios provocando un sonrojo por parte de ambos, el joven ojiazul salió del lugar para evitar la pena, salió corriendo y diciendo a lo lejos

-adiós Hinata-chan

-adiós Naruto-kun

En una ventana del segundo piso, Hiashi miraba a su hija y a su futuro hijo como se despedían con ese toque infantil pero que le daba una esencia romántica al momento…


	10. Cap9 la primera huida

Cap. 9

La primera huida

Ya era de noche, el resplandor de la luna iluminaba toda la ciudad de Konoha la cual era adueñada por el silencio nocturno, pero… para una joven era un momento de meditar… Hinata no paraba de observar a la luna ni podía dejar de soltar su querido collar, simplemente no podía, no podía sacar de su pensamiento lo que paso con Naruto cuando se despidieron fue como aquella vez, cuando lo vio por última vez… hace 7 años…

Años atrás…

Había transcurrido pocos tiempo de la muerte de los padres de Naruto, los amigos de el lo apoyaban en todo, nunca estaba solo pero… no sonreía como antes ahora solo era una sonrisa sin vida, sin animo… todo su mundo se había tornado negro, tristes y melancólico, a pesar de que Jiraya vivía con el, se sentía solo, a pesar de que su padrino le dijo que no fue su culpa que solo fue un capricho del destino lo que paso, nada cambiaba… así paso un año y otro… hasta que Jiraya tenia que irse de gira por su nueva novela, el insistía que fuera con el un año sabático le ayudaría pero Naruto no acepto, su segunda opción era que se fuera a vivir con algún conocido pero su negativa seguía hasta que el joven ojiazul le dijo que la mejor opción era vivir solo, cosa que no le gusto pero no tenia mas opciones, por lo que el acepto y visitado constantemente por Tsunade y Shizune.

En la ausencia de Jiraya, Naruto cambio radicalmente, empezó a ser problemático, las bromas de el eran diferentes y únicas pero molestas, en su segundo año de preparatoria estaba al limite de la expulsión, pero todo era una mascara que usaba de día y en la noche regresaba su tormento, el lugar se había convertido en su tormento cada minuto recordaba los momentos vividos junto a sus amados padres…

Una tarde, era el inicio del semestre del ultimo año de preparatoria, una joven salía de la escuela la primera semana era ligera, pocas tareas, descansos constantes pero ese día había sido largo ser elegida como consejera escolar una ocupación cansada pensaba la joven pero a lo legos miraba a un joven que miraba el edificio escolar…

- Naruto-kun

- Hinata que haces tan tarde aquí?

- nada en especial y tu?

- nada solo mirando la escuela… (Dando un suspiro y diciendo unas palabras en un susurro) por ultima vez

-eh? (la joven no había escuchado lo que dijo al final)

- nada

- bueno creo que será mejor irme, nos vemos el lunes en clases ^_^

- si, adiós

Naruto se iba a despedir de ella con un beso en la mejilla pero a causa de una pequeña piedrita (…(bendita piedrita^^)…)se desvió dándole un beso, ambos jóvenes estaban ruborizados por el "accidente" solo terminaron disculpándose al mismo tiempo, hasta que el sonido del reloj los distrajo, solo se despidieron con un hasta luego por parte de Hinata y un adiós de Naruto.

Rápidamente paso el fin de semana, era un lunes por la mañana, el reloj sonaba diciendo que ya era la hora de empezar las clases, pero como siempre Kakashi llegaba tarde, por lo que no los sorprendió pero otra cosa si… ya eran casi, había pasado media hora y su amigo hiperactivo no llegaba, pero pensaron que solo se quedo dormido, así paso un día, la mañana siguiente paso lo mismo, esta vez era preocupante, era inusual que el faltara dos veces seguidas. Sasuke y Sakura irían a verlo acabando la escuela, pasaron las horas, en el camino Sakura le conto a Sasuke lo que le ocurrió a Hinata, por la preocupación la joven de cabello azulado le conto lo ocurrido el viernes (pero no lo del beso), el solo respondió con un "no se".

Al llegar a la casa de Naruto se sorprendieron al ver que estaba vacía, no había nadie, solo los muebles tapados por sabanas, Sasuke al ver todo subió a la habitación de su amigo pero no había nada, todo estaba como si se hubiera ido, solo había un colchón y los muebles cubiertos por sabanas, el azabeche abrió de golpe el armario, su rostro mostraba una gran sorpresa, nada había, su amigo se había ido y nadie sabia su paradero. A la mañana siguiente, el relato de sus amigos era igual, nadie creía lo que decían, Sakura estaba con la cabeza baja al igual que Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba y Neji los demás Ino, Tenten, Sai y Shino se mostraban sorprendidos por la noticia hasta que Hinata no sabia como pero empezó a llorar, solo salió de repente seguida de Ino dejando a todo con una gran tristeza. Hinata corrió hasta la azotea y lloro, no sabia que hacer solo quería haber estado mas con el en el día que se marcho, esa había sido su despedida, sumida en sus pensamientos solo fue sacada hasta que una persona coloco su mano en su hombro y luego la abrazo era Ino que con unos ojos tristes y compasivo miraba a Hinata que no paraba de llorar.

-Hinata, lo encontraremos?

- pero porque nos dejo

- aun que se lo ocultes a los demás es obio

- que es obio?

- tu amor a Naruto

- eh! o/o

- Hinata, Hinata somos amigos desde algunos años, te conozco… se que el es un despistado de primera… tranquila lo encontraremos entre todos ^^

- gracias Ino

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejano, un joven con un tatuaje esperaba en la terminal de autobuses a…

-ya era hora que llegaras

- si el autobús se tarda mas

- por eso te dije que mejor en avión, pero no

- me gusta mas los viajes largos

- bueno será mejor que nos vayamos mis hermanos ya quieren verte

- ya lo creo ^^

- y Jiraya como ah estado?

- muy bien, de gira con lo de sus novelas… ya lo conoces

- si…

En el camino, Suna era un paraíso, el desierto es tranquilo tan diferente de Konoha, el auto era pequeño pero cómodo, era conducido por uno de los mejores amigos, Gaara por alguna razón su presencia lo relajaba…

-ya casi llegamos

- si gracias por darme asilo

- y que te trajo a Suna?

- es solo que Jiraya se fue de gira y a estado muy preocupado por mi y pues para… que el no este tan preocupado ((si claro…)) y el auto no sabia que manejaras

-digamos que me enseñaron a la fuerza

- como?

- si un día, Kankuro me dijo que no se sentía bien y se hizo el enfermo, yo apenas había tenido una clase de manejo pero no me gusta

- o no quieres ser el chofer de Temari

- también, en esa ocasión íbamos los tres y como Temari no le gusta, me obligaron a que lo hiciera y pues aquí me tienes, detrás de un volante.

- es un auto cómodo

-si perfecto para una siesta—ambos reían, Gaara conducía "atos" rojo—

Los días pasaron, su nueva vida era normal, entro en la escuela de Suna, era pequeña pero con una gran población estudiantil, el ultimo año de prepa, Gaara iba con el, las chicas lo acosaban, pero el era indiferente, la única chica que le hablaba (envidiada por todas) era Matsuri amiga y novia de su amigo. Las noches eran cálidas, la brisa de la noche era fresca y relajante, cualquiera podía perderse en ese paraíso de arena.

Temari visitaba constantemente a Naruto junto con sus hermanos cuando vivía en Konoha y conocían a sus amigos de la ciudad, pero uno le llamo la atención, su pereza era cautivadora para ella, Shikamaru el vago del grupo, observador de nubes con una increíble inteligencia, ellos desde que se conocieron se convirtieron en amigos que a pesar de la distancia se hacia mas fuerte. Había pasado cerca de una semana, esa noche los chicos jugaban la nueva adicción de Kankuro, los videos juegos, los gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, pero aun así el llamado del teléfono reclamaba su atención, en unisón, los chicos gritaron…

-Temari!

- contesten

- no podemos!

- chicos… (Levantando la bocina del teléfono) bueno

- hola Temari, soy Shikamaru. Como has estado bien?

- si y tu que tal?

- pasándola…el grito de sus hermanos se escucho por toda la habitación, ella solo sonrió pero Shikamaru reconoció una voz

- los chicos y sus video juegos

-quienes?

-Gaara, Kankuro y Naruto

-Naruto?

-si llego hace casi una semana

- como llego?

- en autobús, le encanta la escuela de Suna, es muy popular

- como que esta ahí, el nunca nos dijo que se iba, y no sabemos nada de el desde hace casi una semana

- pero el nos dijo que se despidió de todos

- mentira…

La sorpresa de Temari era enorme, la plática siguió por un rato más hasta que ella dijo "nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana, adiós." Los chicos preguntaron pero ella solo respondió con un "es solo una amiga" pero en su mente se repitió lo que le dijo "no le digas que voy a ir"

Al día siguiente Shikamaru les conto lo que paso la noche anterior, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Sasuke no sabia que decir esa no es la actitud de su amigo, de su hermano, Sakura no podía creer que el se fue y ella sin notar el día ni la hora nada…

Shikamaru les conto que el fin de semana el iría a visitarlos y que hablaría con el pero en el momento en que dijo Sasuke respondió con un "te acompaño" seguido por Sakura "yo también", solo los observo, la mirada de Sasuke era extraña necesitaba una respuesta, después de la conversación, todos se iban a sus respectivos hogares, Ino acompaño a Hinata una parte del camino…la chica de ojos perlados parecía perdida…

-ya veras que el regresara

- pero cuando?

- si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía el tal vez estaría aquí y no en Suna

- Hinata no te sientas culpable… bueno hasta aquí te dejo, me voy, tranquilízate ^^

-gracias Ino-chan

Los días pasaron rápidamente, el día de ir a Suna llego y las tres personas fueron el viaje es largo, al llegar fueron recibidos por Temari y Kankuro, el parecía sorprendido no sabia quienes eran los amigos que irían el fin de semana, el le pregunto a su hermana el por que no dijo nada pero para su sorpresa ella respondió "es una sorpresa", los jóvenes se saludaron y se apresuraron a dirigían a su casa, era una mañana hermosa, Gaara y su tío llevaron a Naruto a darle una clase de manejo, por lo que ellos no se encontraban.

La casa de los chicos de la arena estaba vacía, nadie estaba. Pasaron un par de horas y llegaron Gaara junto a Naruto, la sorpresa de los chicos al ver las personas que se encontraban en la sala fue grande y mas para el ojiazul, las personas que lo convencerían de regresar ahí estaba, el solo trato de fingir una risa y de decir

-hola chicos…-Pero la desesperación de Sasuke por una respuesta fue mostrada por un golpe que le dio en el estomago mientras todos estaban sorprendidos por la acción— que haces?

- solo trato de buscar una respuesta

- que clase de respuesta, que pasa aquí?

-no pasa nada, Gaara

- como que nada?

-Kankuro, será mejor que los dejemos a solas

-si gracias Temari

Cuando solo se quedaron los cuatro… Naruto estaba mirando por la ventana y Sakura, Sasuke y Shikamaru estaban sentados en los sillones, hasta que el chico de coleta pronuncio unas simples palabras para el rubio…

-por que no dijiste nada?

- no había el porque?

- el porque… no, no era necesario y que somos nosotros, RESPONDE

- cálmate Sasuke, por favor

- que me calme, Sakura! Como? el desaparece, no nos dice que el se va, nada, se va como si nada… nosotros somos tus amigos, o no lo somos para ti?

- Sasuke deja hablar a Naruto… entonces…

- nada

-como que nada… no es solo eso

-claro

-entonces por que te fuiste sin decirnos nada

-pues… no lo se, tal vez necesito un cambio

- de que?

- Sasuke, yo solo necesito alejarme de Konoha

- esto tiene que ver con tus padres

- no es posible, Naruto, Jiraya te dijo mil veces que no fue tu culpa

- lo se Sakura, pero todo me recuerda a ellos, si no fuera por mi ellos estarían vivos

- dobe, no se lo que pasaste pero ellos desearían verte feliz, no solo culpándote,

- el tiene razón

- Naruto regresa a Konoha

-no…

-porque?

- ero-sennin me dejo venir… yo quiero alejarme por lo menos unos años

- eso es drástico

- lo se Shikamaru

- a demás esta no es la solución

- lo se

- (Shikamaru dio un suspiro) es tu decisión

- pero iras a visitarnos—Sakura empezaba a derramar algunas lagrimas— verdad

- Sakura

- Sakura-chan, no llores, iré ^^

-eso espero no quisiera venir y darte una golpiza dobe

- lo dudo team

Ellos sabían y comprendían su situación, los hermanos del desierto escucharon todo, para Gaara era evidente, el sufrió cuando su madre murió. El dolor que se experimenta es muy fuerte que destroza cada sentimiento, la culpa su amiga incondicional y el sufrimiento su única compañía.

Los años pasaron, pero el no regreso cada uno tomaba su camino, lo único que sabían eran las cosas que le decía Temaría a Shikamaru y de las pocas cartas que le mandaba a Sasuke y a Sakura, el cada vez se alejaba, una joven de ojos de luna se entristecía cada noche, pero siempre mantenía la esperanza que le daba una amiga, su amiga del alma Ino, hasta que una noche una llamada la saco de sus pensamientos era ella con una noticia "el había regresado, es tu oportunidad…" solo unas palabras cambiaron su rostro de una melancólica a una de sorpresa hasta una de felicidad acompañada de un delicado liquido que recorría sus mejillas… el, su amor había regresado…

En otro lugar un joven se encontraba recostado en una banca, su banca favorita, el necesitaba pensar la decisión que le diría a Hiashi, no sabia que hacer, el recordar que Hinata se convertiría en su prometida con una sola palabra, la deseada por su futuro suegro, todo por un "acepto", por alguna razón eso lo hacia feliz pero el no lo entendía, tal vez su necesidad de ver esa sonrisa que le iluminaba cada instante de su vida…

-ring, ring

-bueno

- como estas mocoso?

- no soy un mocoso ya te lo dije como mil veces

- lo se pero es divertido

- y a que se debe tu llamada

- por nada importante, solo saber como estas

- un poco pensativo

-aah y por que?

- conoces a Hiashi Hyuga

- si un gran amigo de tu padre, el que tiene que ver

- el me propuso algo. Me dijo que…

- su hija y tu estaban comprometidos…

- si. Lo sabias y nunca me lo dijiste

- Bueno. Nunca pensé que Hiashi te lo dijera y que aun deseara eso

- eso es lo que estoy…

- lo estas pensando!

- no se, Hinata es dulce y especial, es única

-la conoces?

-si es la que me dijo del trabajo en la preparatoria

- y que piensas de ella

- es hermosa tiene una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos son un par de lunas, su piel blanca y su cabello azulado…-Dando un sus piro— es simplemente hermosa

- estas enamorado de ella ()

- que no!

- es que

- es que nada, tarado y te rehúsas a creerme, solo un enamorado habla así de la persona que el ama, además si ella no te gustara por que lo meditas simplemente dirías no y ya, esa es la condición que dijo tu padre

- eh… no se…

- solo reflexiona muchacho y sabrás la respuesta, solo recuerda lo que te dije de la mujer ideal, tienen unos pechos grandes, cadera amplia y …

- no sigas con tus perversiones viejo pervertido

- no son perversiones, soy como tu segundo padre y quiero ver un nieto por lo menos

- pero todavía no se la respuesta

- yo ya la se y por eso quiero tener un nieto

- pero…

- nada de peros, ve a la casa de Hiashi róbatela, cásate y pon manos a la obra

- estas bien? (O.o)

- claro que si, seré abuelo, por eso hay que festejar….( y colgó el teléfono de repente dejando a un Naruto muy extrañado)

- colgó… creo que la gira le afecto o quizás los golpes… estará bien… espero


	11. Cap10 la busqueda de lo deseado

Cap. 10

La búsqueda de lo deseado

El año nuevo llegaba a todos los lugares, y para Konoha no era la excepción, todos pasan el mayor tiempo con sus seres queridos, pero para cierto rubio cambiaba la situación pero eso cambiaria… el 31 de diciembre marcaba el final del año y el inicio de otro. Era de mañana los rayos del sol hacían resplandecer a la nieve que quedaba haciendo que el frio del invierno fuera solo una simple brisa. Hinata había pasado las noches en vela admirando la luna y sujetando el collar, el regalo de su amado, lo que Hiashi noto, al parecer su esposa tenia razón su hija tenia un asunto que le perturbaba y que el conocía, habían pasado un par de días desde la fiesta y a el le preocupaba la demora de la respuesta que el quería. El tiempo de espera lo tenía loco… pero un llamado lo saco de su trance…

-Hiashi-sama lo buscan

- quien es, Neji?

- es…(pero una voz lo interrumpió)

- soy yo

- Jiraya-sensei, pero que sorpresa?

- es el ultimo día del año

- puedes retirarte Neji

- si

- y a que debo su visita

- a cierto tema que hace poco se abrió

- es sobre la propuesta que le hice a Naruto

- si, pensé que lo habías olvidado, ya paso mucho tiempo

- si pero quiero lo mejor para mi hija y para el bien de mi clan

- si claro… pero por que ahora?

- Hinata a cambiado desde que el regreso y pues… un padre hace todo por el amor de sus hijos

- amor de sus hijos? Creo que los años te hicieron efecto

- no, solo que apenas comprobé algo que Himeko me dijo hace años

- ah y que te dijo?

- que nuestro deseo de que nos uniéramos con la familia de Miniato y Kushina se realizaría

- como? Acaso Hinata esta…

- esta enamorada de el

- mmm…jajajajajaja… quien lo pensaría… jajajaja

- el destino los une

- hoy deseo hacer una fiesta en la casa de Naruto, todo esta preparado, será una sorpresa, no lo eh visto desde hace como medio año

- y que tengo que ver en eso

- mucho, necesito sacar a Naruto y pensaba que Hinata como una persona cercana a el pues…

- quiere que lo aleje de ahí

- siempre tan analítico

- eso no será problema…

- bueno espero que mandes a Hinata pronto

- no te preocupes

Hiashi salió de su despacho, en seguida encontró a Hinata y le conto lo que tenia que hacer, ella estaba feliz de ver de nuevo esos ojos en los cuales podía perderse en la inmensidad del azul de sus ojos, ella salió rumbo a la casa de "su amado en secreto", rápidamente llego, toco un par de veces y salió, la persona que deseaba ver, la expresión de sorpresa de el era de alegría, verla ahí a su ángel vestida con una falda tablada, un suéter de color lila y con el conjunto de gorro y bufanda que tejió ella, Hinata al verlo su sonrojo se presento con una tímida sonrisa…

-Hinata, como has estado? pasa

- "lo tengo que sacar de la casa" mmm…

- no quieres pasar?

- no, no es eso, es solo que me preguntaba si quieres ira un templo del Kiuuby

- ahora?

- si

- pero es que…

-por favor Naruto-kun (lo decía mientras mostraba unos ojos cristalinos)

-esta bien

- espérame 5 minutos (la joven solo asintió… pasa el tiempo y salió el joven con una chaqueta color naranja con negro) ya estoy, nos vamos (tomándola mano)

Ambos jóvenes salían por las calles de Konoha, la fecha era especial para el país, mucha gente acudía a los templos para dar una oración, pedir un deseo o que les lean las runas, para la joven pareja era algo nuevo ir juntos, pero sin querer admitirlo el cada vez necesitaba de Hinata y viceversa. En el templo del Kiuuby, la gente llegaba y llegaba a pesar de ser uno de los templos mas complicados en subir, era el mas solicitado ya que las personas acudían ya que sus peticiones y lecturas se cumplían. La fila de personas era larga pero rápida, la (linda) pareja llego rápido los dos estaban en frente de un altar en donde arriba había unos cascabeles los cuales al pedir el deseo tienen que sonar para que se cumpla, cada uno hizo uno pedía "una oportunidad" y otro "el poder olvidar" cada uno unía sus manos en el momento en que lo deseaban, al terminar cada uno toco los cascabeles y por ultimo una reverencia.

Al terminar… los jóvenes escucharon una voz familiar, era Temari con Shikamaru, los jóvenes se reunieron, estuvieron reunidos hasta que la chica rubia, quiso que le leyeran las runas así que jalo a Hinata para que la acompañara…

-Hinata acompáñame

- a donde?

- ahí (señalando hacia uno de los lugares mas concurridos, una sacerdotisa estaba sentada bajo un árbol era de una edad avanzada, pero con una amabilidad que se reflejaba en su rostro, era rodeada por jóvenes que deseaban que les adivinaran el futuro, las chicas dejaron a los jóvenes platicando mientras entraban en la multitud de jóvenes, mientras con los chicos…

- Shikamaru, tú me dijiste que Hinata me gustaba

- si y aun lo sigo diciendo

- tengo que contarte algo, pero es un secreto, júrame por lo mas sagrado que no le dirás a nadie

- eh… que problemático eres… bueno esta bien, que es?

- el otro día en la fiesta de Hinata, recordaras que yo me perdí por un tiempo

-si, lo recuerdo

- bueno salí al patio y ahí Hiashi Hyuga…

- el padre de Hinata?

- si el me dijo algo, bueno el me empezó a cuestionar si me agradaba y que pensaba de Hinata y yo le dije…

- que era hermosa y te sonrojaste

-eh como?...

-es obvio, bueno que te dijo mas

- el me conto de una propuesta que le dijo a mi padre y que me la propuso ese día

- una propuesta?

- me dijo que el desea que yo sea el prometido de Hinata…

- que? O.O

- si el dijo que lo pensara ya que mi padre le dio como condición que yo este de acuerdo, pero no lo se, además Hinata no se si ella me quiera de otra manera que no sea la de amigo

- Naruto eres un despistado de primera

- eh? Esa no es la respuesta que busco

- lo se pero, eres un baka, te digo un secreto

- eh? (-.-?) (Acercándose para no ser escuchados por la gente)

- ella esta enamorada de ti, lo a estado desde hace años

-queeee!

-cálmate, no grites

- pero tu como lo sabes

- se lo saque a Ino en una platica que teníamos con Chouji

- como?

- entre sake y sake, alcohol y alcohol, ellos no aguantan mucho tomando

- y tu?

- tengo mis trucos

- trucos?

- si la planta que estaba a mi costado quedo feliz

- la planta… bueno…

- Naruto, yo te aconsejo que la vida sigue y el pasado se entierra en las arenas del olvido

- en el olvido…

A unos metros de ellos, el grupo de jóvenes no cambiaba, llegaban unas otras se iban felices y tristes… Temari se las ingenio para que ellas llegaran al casi inicio de la fila, ella fue la primera en pasar, la anciana Kaede era simplemente amable, la fortuna le sonreía ya que pronto lo que ella deseaba llegaría y que el hombre que ella eligió la amaba con locura, la sonrisa de Temari era de oreja a oreja, y sin perder el tiempo tomo la mano de Hinata y la acerco con la sacerdotisa, ambas sonrieron pero…

-Te espera una difícil prueba (mientras cambiaba su expresión a una seria) todo depende de ti y de tu amante, su amor crece y crece cada vez mas, pero el destino es caprichoso, tienes que ser comprensible y cuidadosa, la prueba definirá tu camino, pero no temas mi niña, ya que el destino te sonríe (termino de decirlo mostrando una gran sonrisa)

-gracias

La joven nunca espero eso… era algo raro… pero ella solo se enfoco en una frase "su amor crece y crece cada vez mas", solo esas palabras eran necesarias para alegrarle el momento, su tímida sonrisa era admirada por la misma persona que la llevo, Temari solo la miraba, los chicos se acercaron y se fueron del templo sin decir nada sobre la fortuna, los cuatro se despidieron, Naruto se dirigía a la casa de Hinata ya casi eran las ocho de la noche y para la familia Hyuga las reuniones en fechas importante eran forzosamente a fuerza, pero a Hinata la llamaron por móvil, el joven solo escucho un "de acuerdo" y colgó la chica…

-Naruto-kun que vas a hacer hoy?

-recostarme en el sofá y ver televisión, por?

- Nada, solo que mi padre me dijo que si querías pasar el año nuevo con nosotros en mi casa

- eh? Pero es que es algo familiar

- si pero tu también eres de la familia, vamos

- pero tengo que ir a mi casa

- vamos

Ambos caminaban rumbo a la morada del joven ojiazul el sol se había ocultado, el ultimo atardecer del año mañana seria un nuevo "la vida sigue y el pasado se entierra en las arenas del olvido" eso era la solución? Olvidar? Solo eso… pronto llegaron a la casa de el joven, estaba en la obscuridad total, era lo lógico… pero, al encender la luz de la sala, todas la personas que estaban gritaron en coro…

-sorpresa!

- que?

-sorpresa Naruto-kun

- que tu también?

- es una fiesta para celebrar el año nuevo

- pero… ero-sennin no se suponía que estabas de viaje

- ya que no pudiste ir a la diversión, ella vino a ti

- diversión… "si seguro" (-.-u)

Todos sus amigos estaban incluso algo que les sorprendió fue Shikamaru con Temari al igual que la familia Hyuga, todos platicaban con animo, hasta que dieron las 11:30…

-Shikamaru, y Temari?

- no lo se, solo se fue al baño… pero hace como 20 min.

- Shikamaru… (Dando un suspiro) gracias

- por?

- tu consejo

- que piensas hacer

- como Temari me dijo y te conto… me daré otra oportunidad

- eh? De que hablas?

- del pasado… tengo que buscar a Hinata

Se alejo de el, Shikamaru solo sonrió, Naruto busco a la poseedora de unos ojos como lunas, su búsqueda dio resultado la hermosa joven estaba con su padre…

-Hinata, podrías acompañarme

Hinata solo asintió y salió a una terraza que daba al jardín, ahí los dos platicaban hasta que solo faltaban 10 minutos para el fin del año…

-Hinata quiero que sepas que…

- Naruto-kun?

- yo quiero que seamos algo mas que solo amigos…

- … (Hinata no podía dar crédito a las palabras del joven, su deseo se hacia realidad a cada momento)

- quiero caminar a tu lado, de… déjame hacerlo…

- Naruto-kun

Cada segundo el nerviosismo se adueñaba de los jóvenes, solo faltaba 2 minutos para el siguiente año…

-si, lo deseo Naruto-kun

- Hinata…o/o, quieres ser mi amada princesa?

- si…^/^

Cada vez se acercaban mas uno del otro mientras sonaban los gritos de los presentes para celebrar el año nuevo -5,4,3,2…1…año nuevo- Los gritos se escuchaban en todo el lugar pero para una pareja los primeros segundos se encontraban uno con el otro disfrutando de un hermosos beso, sin embargo este hecho no paso desapercibido por un sujeto que lo observaba de lejos

-"mocoso… tenia razón ahora solo falta mi futuro nieto…"

- Jiraya-sensei… salud por un año productivo

- lo mismo digo… y por el futuro nieto. Jijijajajaja

- futuro nieto? (Hiashi callo en la duda pero después de observar asía donde le decía Jiraya solo sonrió)… por el futuro nieto, jajaja

Un año inicia con alegría, pero… es solo el inicio…


	12. Cap11 en una noche sin luna

Cap. 11

En una noche sin luna…

El año nuevo inicio y con ello una esperanza de olvido junto a un nuevo amanecer… después de los festejos, cada uno de sus amigos se fueron, la familia Hyuga, por su parte, se retiro a las tres de la mañana junto con Hinata, la cual se despidió con un cálido beso de su recién novio y siendo acosada por su hermana "Hinata tiene novio" "Hanabi-chan!", era un nuevo comienzo, su amor crecía en cada instante… pero….esto solo es el inicio…

Los rayos de sol salían en un nuevo amanecer, era el primero de enero, la casa que albergaba a los tan felices amigos yacía vacía, solo se escuchaba los ronquidos de una persona que descansaba en el sofá, sus grandes amigos celebraron Tsunade y su querido amigo el sake…

-"como pudo pasarse de copas" (¬.¬)

-señorita por favor déjeme… (Decía entre sueños) eso es tan impresionante… son un par de… (el presente que miraba los delirios de su padrino por las mujeres le había dado un golpe en la cabeza)

-viejo pervertido, como puedes soñar con eso… lo bueno es que no hay nadie para ver tus perversiones

- déjame soñar… tu ya tienes a una diosa sexual contigo

- una que… diosa sexu…(o./o) que!

-no grites! No puedo soñar con mis musas

- queeee! Como puedes decir eso

- o que no me negaras que Hinata es una hermosura andante

- como puedes decir eso de Hinata

- no lo niegues, te la comías a besos mientras estabas en la terraza

- como? Que? Me estabas espiando!

- no, fue solo una coincidencia que te viera, y te lo dije, estas enamorado de ella, solo falta mi nieto… aah y creo que ya no le tienes que dar tu respuesta a Hiashi, con lo de hace rato le quedo mas que claro…

-que… QUE! Como… que también nos vio

- Si, hasta brindo por el futuro fruto de ustedes

- QUE!

- por que gritas?

- POR QUE SERA…

- no tienes que ser tan sarcástico

- es que como?

- la llevaste al un lugar similar al igual que Miniato cuando le pidió matrimonio a Kushina

- como?

- ah… solo déjame dormir…

- si claro ¬¬

- y pon manos a la obra! Mocoso!

- que… para que discutir

- eso mismo me digo, Para que discutir mejor pon manos a la obra…

Mientras en otro lado… una joven de cabello azulado despertaba con una gran sonrisa y un enorme sonrojo al recordar lo que pasó unas horas antes, Naruto, su Naruto la había besado con una inmensa ternura, pero su atmosfera de felicidad se interrumpió cuando Neji toco su puerta…

-Hinata-sama… esta despierta? Puedo pasar?

-si Neji (n.n)

-estas mas feliz de lo normal

- si

-Bueno la esperamos en el comedor para desayunar

-Bajo enseguida

La velocidad y la manera en que bajo desbordaba felicidad, una gran felicidad, su sonrisa era angelical que iluminaba a todos a su paso…

-hija, estas muy contenta esta mañana

- si hoy es un hermoso dia

-si con lo que paso en la casa de los namikase

- que?

-Espero que te haya propuesto matrimonio

-que?

-si, pero bueno los tiempos cambian espero que pronto formalicen

-eh? Formalizar?

-si

- pero… apenas nos hicimos novios hace unas horas…

-novios, eh…

-novios, quienes?

-Naruto y Hinata

- que!

-Hanabi-chan no seas así

-ustedes son novios, y no me dijeron nada…

- pero paso hace unas horas…Neji-onisan, estas enoj…

-si te lo comías a besos en la terraza…

-ha… hanabiiiiii! Me estabas espiando…

- no solo es una coincidencia que pasara por ahí

- queeeeeeee! Se estaban besandooo!

El acoso de su hermana y de su primo por saber cada detalle de lo ocurrido era mas y mas, el nerviosismo de Hinata no la abandonaba y la cómica escena solo hacia sacarle a Hiashi una media sonrisa que disimulaba con la taza de café, pero que por dentro no podía parar de reír.

El día transcurría tranquilamente en Konoha, pero para Naruto no, Jiraya cada vez se obsesionaba mas con su idea de ser abuelo, por lo que decidió salir a dar una vuelta solo pero recordó que la respuesta de Hiashi ya la sabia, por lo que tenia que ir a verlo, cambio de dirección, la escusa perfecta para ir a verlo sin que nadie se de cuenta, una cita con Hinata… rápidamente llego a la casa de la familia Hyuga, toco la puerta tardaron en abrir, Neji el cual al verlo con una sonrisa estilo Naruto solo se limito a zarandearlo…

-Neji cálmate

-Naruto si le haces algo a Hinata te las veras conmigo! Entendido!

-si!

- creo que vienes a buscar a Hinata-sama

-quien es Neji?

-es Naruto, Hiashi-sama

-pasa chico

- gracias señor

-Neji ve por Hinata (mientras Neji se retiraba)

-señor quisiera decirle

-tu repuesta ya la se

-si eso parece, pero quisiera que Hinata no tenga conocimiento de la propuesta

- esta bien, pero cuídala todas las advertencias de Neji no son en vano, el la aprecia demasiado

- lo tengo muy presente…

Mientras con Hinata…

-que! Naruto-kun esta aquí

- si, vino por usted para una cita sorpresa

- mira mi cuñadito no pierde el tiempo (decía Hanabi que había entrado a la habitación, se sorprendió al ver la desesperación de su hermano por encontrar lo que usaría)

- que me pongo! Donde están! Que hago!

-hermana déjame ayudarte

-gracias Hanabi-chan

-Neji déjanos a solos por favor (dijo serrando la puerta, el se retiraba a los pocos segundos sale Hinata con una falda a cuadros y un sueter de cuello de tortuga color morado y botas)

- eso fue rápido

-gracias Hanabi-chan

- eres sorprendente en apuros femeninos

- lo se, lose primo…

Hinata bajaba las escaleras de la casa rápidamente, hasta que llego ahí estaba su novio, su amor, los dos se despidieron del padre de la joven que miraba como los dos se alejaban por la calle hasta perderse…

Los chicos fueron al café, su lugar preferido de Naruto. Era relajante el momento nada existía solo ellos en la inmensidad del mundo, las horas pasaron rápidamente, hasta que era de noche así que decidió llevar a su bella dama de regreso a su casa, el camino era calmado en la inmensidad de la noche, todo era felicidad hasta que llegaron al lugar, los dos solo se despidieron, Hinata de la misma manera con un beso en la mejilla como siempre pero…ya no, antes que entrara la tomo de la mano y la acerco dándole un delicado beso en los labios, un beso tierno y ligero que se fue convirtiendo en uno lleno de pasión… pero el vital oxigeno reclamaba los suspiros por lo que se separaron, la chica estaba ruborizada con una tierna sonrisa, solo le dio un beso mas y se despidió de ella con un hasta luego… Hinata entro a su casa y se recargo en la puerta dando un suspiro…

-Que tal te fue?

- muy bien Hanabi-chan

- se nota

Ambas sonrieron, un par de sonrisas que iluminaban la noche sin luna…


	13. Cap12 el velo de la noche

CAP 12

El velo de la noche

La alegría, solo una sensación, una sentimientos, solo eso?... no para el… los días pasaban rápido, cada momento era único al lado de su ángel, su sonrisa iluminaba su vida como la luna que brillaba en la noche, solo eso… era su alegría… su sonrisa…

Un grito sacaba a un chico de las nubes, era el grito que se escuchaba cada vez que hablaba con Jiraya siempre reclamando lo que el desea…

-Queeee!

-si ya pasaron casi dos meses, es el momento para que pongas las manos en la masa

- pero que?

- si el tiempo pasa

- pero solo a pasado algunas semanas

- y que

- como y que! Para eso hay que esperar

- esperar, esperar, nada de espera ponte a trabajar

- a trabajar?

- si espero pronto que me llames y me digas que tendré un nieto

- creo que los golpes ya te afectaron

- que golpes ni que nada

- …

-espero que pronto reciba la llamada

- pero si tu eres el que llama, yo ni siquiera se en donde andas, además tienes que ir a ver a un psicólogo

- un psicólogo para que?

- por tu obsesión

- no, esa no es una obsesión, es solo recolección de información

- yo no hablo de esa

- bueno, te hablare en unos días para ver como va el pedido

-Pedido…

- si espero que Hinata acceda pronto

- viejo pervertido… (y se escucho un teléfono colgado) de nuevo me colgó…

Dos mese habían transcurrido desde que inicio el año los primeros días fueron increíbles, sus amigos se enteraron rápidamente gracias a su vocera oficial, Ino, al día siguiente de su primera cita, Hinata visito a su amiga pero la rubia se percato que su tímida amiga desbordaba felicidad, la chica rubia no creía que hacer un pastel era la maravilla del mundo, bueno no tanto, Hinata era una de las mejores en preparar postres, una delicia al paladar, pero para ella había algo mas…

-Hinata te encuentras bien?

- si, perfectamente

- solo que a las 6 Naruto va a venir por mi

- por ti? A donde van?

- a dar una vuelta o al café

- por que?

- por que? Que?

- que paso que no me entere

- bueno lo que pasa es que Naruto-kun y yo bueno nos… nos hici… hicimos… novios ^/^

- que?

- si, novios

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Bravo Hinata, ya era hora como sucedió (*u*) (Hinata le conto el momento y todo lo que había pasado, desde ese día) -ahora veo, entonces hay que apurarnos para que estés lista para tu galán, picara

- Ino- chan, hay que apurarnos para que tu pastel este listo para Sai-kun

- si, hoy es su cumpleaños, gracias por ayudarme

-no hay problema

Así paso la tarde entre felicitaciones y plática, cuando Ino se quedo sola, tomo el teléfono mas cercano y hablo con Sakura y la cadena de comunicación se empezó a extender…

Al iniciar de nuevo con los labores escolares… Tsunade no paraba de felicitar al chico que le había dicho que detuviera el acoso de Jiraya, era incomodo pero le llamaba la atención la idea de Hinata con un niño en brazos, después de que saliera del lugar se dirigía a dar su clase como siempre pero en el camino se desvió un poco para encontrarse con la niña de ojos de luna que le robaba el pensamiento. Camino por un pasillo y al otro extremos estaba ahí, Hinata a un lado de la puerta del salón de arte escultural, esperaba que todos sus alumnos entraran, el joven ojiazul se acerco a ella que lo saludaba con una mano al aire, el se fue acercando mas hasta darle un tierno beso… el acto fue visto por los alumnos y por Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon que solo sonrieron y salieron corriendo. Los alumnos del salón solo se quedaron mirando hasta que se separaron pero su encanto fue corrompido por los abucheos y risas de los alumnos que a unisón repetían…

-Naruto y Hinata sentados bajo un árbol besándose…

- creo que será mejor que entres Hinata-chan

- si no los puedo dejar solos

- nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo

-si en la sala de maestros

La pareja se despidió con un beso corto pero tierno, pasaron las horas y en la sala de maestros todos se encontraban comiendo, cada uno platicaba de lo que paso en sus vacaciones, y también hubo felicitaciones para los jóvenes. Mientras en la azotea, el grupo XD tenía una reunión entre sus integrantes…

-Bueno, Tayuya para que nos citaste aquí

- bueno Konohamaru, chicos como saben el sábado del siguiente mes, se abrirá un parque de diversiones en la ciudad

-y bueno Naruto-sensei nos dijo que nos llevaría a un viaje, Shaoran

- como dijo Ling queríamos ver si todos les decimos que nos lleve

- eso será un problema, el es un idiota

-Lewist? Que haces aquí? (en unisón los 14 "miembros oficiales")

- yo soy también parte nueva del grupo

- pero solo llevas una semana

-cálmate Jan (decía Rose)

- pero eso no te da derecho a decir eso, el líder es Konohamaru

- eso… eso es verdad (decía Udon)

- pero lo es aun que no nos guste (Misa, la chica coqueta)

- y ustedes tres no van a decirme algo…Hero, Mei, Duo

- eres parte pero como dice Moegi no tienes que ser asi (Duo)

- el líder es Konohamaru (Mei)

-y tu Hero (Lewist)

-… ese no es el tema a discutir lo que te dijeron es ley en el grupo o no… Akira, Furon…

- Akira controla a tu primo

-pero… ah, Lewist deja de molestar

- solo por que eres un año mas grande, no tienes derecho

- lo tengo, tus padres me lo dijeron o no lo recuerdas

- ya déjalo así

-como dijo Hero, ese no es el tema, que opinan de la propuesta de Tayuya

- es interesante, pero como?

- eso es fácil Furon

- no me digas que le dirás a

-exacto, ahora la persona a la que no le diría no

- Hinata-sensei

- déjanos a nosotros lo de Hinata-sensei

- ustedes decirle a Naruto-sensei

- bueno (al unisón)

El almuerzo transcurrió, mientras preparaba su plan cuidadosamente…

Al día siguiente, la clase de detención iba a ser única especial, una persona rubia solo iba pensando en una forma de castigarlos, sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por la misma pregunta "como pudieron?", hasta que llego a una puerta la deslizo y entro al aula todos lo chicos del grupo XD estaban presentes y algo preocupados… el plan… no se llevo a cabo… todo lo contrario, ni empezó…

Horas antes… en la clase de arte los chicos salían para el almuerzo… el día anterior en la junta todos formularon el plan, pero no se llevo a cabo, ya que…los chicos Furon y Akira fueron los últimos en salir, Hinata esperaba a que ellos se fueran, al momento en que ellos se retiraban se dirigieron al escritorio de joven profesora…

-sensei

-si chicos

- es que Furon tiene algo que decirle? (decía el joven Akira de ojos color café claro y cabello del mismo color mostraba una cara de perdón para su compañero y amigo)

-si Furon (le decía a un chico de cabello obscuro y ojos verdes que mostraban las marcas de las desveladas por la euforia de la azucar)

-lo que pasa es que me preguntaba que piensa de… de… "piensa algo"… de los dulces

-eh? (-.-i)

- por que preguntas eso

- es que Akira me dijo que es mi obsesión y que por eso no duermo

- es verdad?

- si el no duerme y me molesta a las 2 o 3 de la mañana para preguntarme cualquier cosa que se le ocurra

-ah… entonces ya deja un poco los dulces

- si, gracias sensei

-bueno si eso es todo, es mejor que nos vallamos a almorzar

- Akira tiene algo que decirle! … "perdón"

-eh… bueno Akira

- lo que pasa es que el grupo XD quiere ir a un parque de diversiones que se abrirá el siguiente mes y pues como Naruto-sensei … no creo que pueda con nosotros…

-creimos que usted podría ir con nosotros

- siiii! (decían los chicos al unisón)

-si, encantada voy

- gracias (al unisón (otra vez pero en ese momento entraba un joven de ojos azules que miraba como los chicos le tomaban la mano al mismo tiempo en forma de gratitud))

-hola Hinata-chan (Al escuchar ese llamado supieron de inmediato de quien era, y un escalofrió llego a ellos)

-Naruto-kun

- chicos que hacen aquí

- nosotros… eh

- vinieron a invitarme a un viaje que están organizando, que lindo que los lleves al nuevo parque de diversiones, como se llama… mmm…

- de que parque? (miraba confundido pero después miro a los jóvenes junto a la joven que solo sudaban cada vez mas)

-a si el gold stard, es muy popular que lindo, quizás lleve a Hanabi, pero quien sabe (lo miraba con una linda cara angelical a la cual Naruto no le podía decir no…)

- si será muy divertido (dándole una sonrisa y después a los jóvenes que solo dijeron)

- mire ya es muy tarde

- si, será mejor que nos vallamos

-adiós senseis

Salieron los chicos del lugar, dejando a los jóvenes platicar, mientras en la terraza de la escuela los chicos solo trataban de recuperar el aliento y pensar como salir para que no recibieran el castigo. Pasaron las horas y como lo pensaron en la puerta estaba Naruto esperando, tratando de que alguien no se fuera, pero algo que no sospechaba es que en la parte de atrás oculta entre los arboles había una parte baja de la muralla que los aislaba del mundo, entonces en ese instante saltaron a la calle, los chico ya libres solo gritaron si! de manera eufórica, por lo que no notaron a Gai-sensei que los había visto…

-que hacen chico?

-Gai-sensei

-el mismo

-nosotros solo… eh…

-probábamos quien podía saltar

-si lo que dice Furon

-si, no podemos permitir que la flama de la juventud se extinga (decía Furon con la misma pose de Gai el cual solo se limito sonreír y despedirse mientras era visto por Akira que solo los miraba con una gota en la cabeza)

-ok chicos, sigan así

- si

-si... (Después que su maestro se fue) creo que te afecto la caída

- solo fue un poco de psicología, ya vez no nos dijo nada

-si es verdad

-es mejor huir antes que Naruto nos vea

Mientras escapaban, del otro lado ya todos los estudiantes se habían ido solo estaba los de artes y el grupo de detención, dejando la puerta, en el trayecto al salón esperaba que los chicos estuvieran ya en el aula, en especial dos personas, así que entro al salón estaban todos menos ellos…

-Alguien sabe en donde están Furon y Akira

-no

- será mejor que me digan la verdad

- es la verdad (konohamaru)

- bueno gracias a sus amigos el mes que viene iremos al parque de diversiones gold stard

-eh?... sii!

-bravo!

- bueno, mañana planearemos la salida

- si- sensei

-en cuanto a ese par me las pagara mañana (dijo en voz baja), mañana los veré a todos en la cancha de básquet

- ahí para que (Misa)

- nos veremos ahí para hacer ejercicio

-que? Para que?

- para ejercitarnos

- con este calor

Así paso el tiempo rápidamente, hasta que cada quien se fue del lugar:

Unos esperando el día del parque

Otros sufriendo por el ejercicio del día siguiente

Y otros más planeando su escape al extranjero


	14. Cap13 el velo de la noche el temor

CAP 13

El velo de la noche. El temor del pasado

El tan largo mes paso rápidamente, el día deseado por los chicos llego, la apertura del parque de diversiones "Gold Stard". Los chicos se reunieron en la entrada del parque, el lugar estaba repleto de personas de diversas edades niños pequeños, jóvenes, grupos escolares, todos ansiosos por los juegos mecánicos, las montañas rusas, entre otras atracciones… era el evento del año. El grupo XD esperaban a sus senseis y a Konohamaru con sus amigos…

-ya tardaron mucho

- solo han paso 15 minutos Mei

-pero Duo

-ya calmate Misa

De repente en la multitud tres personas llegaron, era Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon

- ya llegamos! (dijeron los tres)

-ya era hora (Akira)

-y Naruto sensei

- no a llegado (Furon)

- de seguro no quiso venir y nos va a dejar plantados

- deja esos comentarios tuyos Lewist

- mejor lo hubieras dejado, como te dije

-Pero Furon, el fue el que llego temprano a mi casa, ni modos que le diga má no dejes entrar a Lewist, pues no

- lo se

- ya déjenlo, solo lo hace para molestar

- ya llegaron (Moegi)

Entre las personas que llegaban en el autobús bajaron tres personas, un chico rubio, una peliazuloscuro y por ultimo una chica parecida a la chica mayor solo que ella tenia de color negro su cabello

-y quien es ella (O/O) (menciono Konohamaru mirando a la chica menor)

- debe ser la hermana menor de Hinata-sensei como se llama, Akira

- se llama Hanabi. Eres olvidadizo o que no lo recuerdas, si Hinata la nombro mas de mil veces

- no, no recuerdo

- si que es pianista… creo… a no, toca el violin según es un prodigio musical, va al conservatorio de música

- ah es interesante (n/n) (Konohamaru)

- ya lo recordaste

- es que después del castigo masoquista, no recuerdo nada de lo que hice

- si Furon, correr por casi dos horas la pista, fue horrible y agotador

- si, sin mencionar los "favores"

- nos agarraron de sus puerquitos mensajeros (T.T)((mientras lloraban con una aura negra formándose a su alrededor, las personas que faltaron llegaron))

- perdón la tardanza, pero es que el autobús venia lleno y lento

- si Naruto sensei como no (Misa)

- bueno es hora de entrar, les presento a todos a mi hermanita Hanabi

- hola (decía con una actitud indiferente)

-"es linda" (pensaba Konohamaru)

- es diferente a su hermana no lo crees Moegi (decía en voz baja)

- si pero ya vistes a Konohamaru se quedo idiotizado jiji (respondía con silencio)

Pero antes que entraran un fotógrafo se acerco y pidió tomar una foto el grupo se unió para tomar la foto y entrar al parque, pero algo le recordaba, esa persona…"creía haberla visto pero no recordaba o solo la confundía" eran los pensamientos del fotógrafo Riusaki Sasame. El grupo se disperso al instante de cruzar la puerta, dejando solo a Naruto y a Hinata, pasaron las horas y como quedaron todos a la hora de la comida se reunirían en el carrusel, solo faltaban una unos treinta minutos, mientras esperaban el rubio dejo a Hinata para ir a comprarle una bebida…pero cuando regreso la escena le recordó algo, que una vez dijo "no tiene importancia" pero… ese era el inicio de su desenfortunio

El día era hermoso, los rayos del sol iluminaba todo el lugar. La apertura del parque de diversiones Gold Stard era lo mas esperado por las personas. Como su inicio era la noticia de todo Japón, los reportero estaban presentes tomando fotos a todo ser que entraba ala nuevo parque, a la risa de las personas… pero para uno había pasado algo que le era único, encontró a una persona… única… Riusaki Sasame es un fotógrafo reconocido en el medio, su trabajo era fresco, alegre… y para algunas casas de moda un experto en encontrar las nuevas revelaciones en el modelaje… en la fotografía del grupo de la escuela de Konoha, había encontrado a la musa, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de ver por si mismo a ese ángel de ojos a perlados…

-ya la encontraron?

- no aun no señor

-Sasame-san la encontré esta en el carrusel

- pues en marcha, gracias Sanjei

Al ver a la joven su rostro mostraba una gran impresión, sin duda era ella, su próxima musa y como había dicho…

-es un ángel… (lo dijo mientras se acercaba con una cámara, la emoción y la forma en que estaba sentada Hinata era perfecto, sin pensarlo tomo la foto lo que tomo a la ojiluna de sorpresa solo reacciono al flash que llamo la atención)perdón por asustarla

-no, no hay problema

- claro que si, soy muy impulsivo me disculpo por eso, soy fotógrafo profesional, mi nombre es Riusaki Sasame

-es un placer, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga

- Hyuga-san nos permitirá sacarle algunas fotos para el periódico

- pero ya nos saco una en grupo

- si, por eso puedo ver que es muy hermosa y pues como todas las fotos pasan a exanimación y pues tenemos que tener de todo

- eh?

- si, solo serán unas pocas

- esta bien

Sasame tomaba fotos a a joven, con ayuda de sus ayudantes, Hinata solo posaba como le decían, cada foto que sacaba era única, había dulzura, alegría y vida en ellas, su esencia era única que a pesar de no llevar algo despampanante, el hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes y su bolso blanco a juego con zapatillas blancas ( de piso, sin tacón alto) era simple pero había algo que le llamaba la atención… en los momentos en que toma la penúltima foto llego el joven ojiazul que esperaba Hinata con su bebida…ese penúltimo flash, llego a su memoria recordando una situación similar a la cual no le tomo importancia, sin embargo el temor salía a flote, era brutalmente desenterrado de la arena del olvido… por el recuerdo…

Flash back (años atrás)

Era un día hermoso los rayos del sol iluminaban el parque Herosagua, el mas grande de Japón con un lago en la parte central, junto a el esta una chica de cabello largo y sombrero con ropa casual, el sol era quemante por lo cual le da un beso y se retira en busca de una bebida refrescante a petición de la chica, al regresar observa que hay un fotógrafo con su cámara tomando el perfil de la joven que posa feliz y picara, al finalizar le dan una tarjeta con una dirección, y se retira.

-tiene buen ojo, no crees?

- si ^^

-iras a verlo?

-tal vez, es una buena oportunidad

-si

Naruto le da su bebida y siguen ambos mirando el lago

End Flash back

Uno de los ayudantes de Susuna trae un sombrero que se lo da a Hinata para la última foto, se lo coloca y toman la última, en eso Hinata ve a Naruto y corre a su encuentro, en eso una brisa hace que el sombrero salga volando, una escena perfecta de una chica y un joven a punto de ser abrazados tomada sin ser visto por nadie mas que por Senjei y su cámara, el joven ojiazul no mostraba ninguna señal solo un rostro en el que no podía esconder el temor de volver a ser destruido…en eso se acerca Susuna con una tarjeta que se la da Hinata, pero cuando Hinata la iba a tomar, Naruto se la quita y la rompe, la joven se quedan sorprendida por la reacción de su novio

-No se acerque a ella, es mi novia

- pero Naruto-kun

-ah (dándole otra tarjeta, ella la toma)

-dámela Hinata

-"Hinata… por que esta molesto" por que?

-solo dámela

-por que? Solo dime por que?

- por que yo lo digo!

-disculpe, pero no le tiene que gritar a la joven… (no pudo terminara la oración ya que Naruto lo había golpeado, la impresión de los presente se hizo notoria, en especial por una persona, Hinata estaba enojada, sorprendida y todo por una tarjeta que no significaba nada, era solo eso una tarjeta)

- Susuna, estas bien (llego uno de los asistentes del fotógrafo que estaba siendo atendido por Hinata, tratando de levantarlo solo)

- estoy bien Kawasaki no es nada, será mejor que los dejemos… muchas gracias señorita Hyuga y disculpe por las molestias, hasta luego (se retiraba adolorido por el golpe, a pesar de que fue solo uno había sido suficiente para el, la magnitud del disgusto del joven rubio)

- no hay por que y disculpe a Naruto (decía Hinata dando una reverencia llena de pena, tristeza y enojo)

- eh!... (Naruto había salido del transe en que quedo después de haber golpeado a Susuna)… discúlpeme

- no hay problema chico… hasta luego

-hasta luego jóvenes

Después de que se fueron solo quedaron Hinata y Naruto, la joven no lo miraba, el silencio que se formo entre los dos reinaba el lugar que por alguna razón o milagro no pasaba nadie hasta que Naruto solo dijo…

-Hinata-chan

-por que?

- Hinata-…

- por que Naruto, por que hiciste esto solo era una tarjeta? Solo era esto (mostrando el fragmento de papel) solo en un pedazo de papel, no tenias que haber lo golpeado, fuiste tan infantil, que fue lo que paso? (Sus ojos se humedecían solo cada vez mas pero la manera autoritaria de pedirle las cosas la irritaban, "como, por que" era lo que se repetía en su mente mientras miraba a Naruto con una gran inseguridad )

- Hinata-chan solo fue un arranque de celos

- celo de que? Del fotógrafo?

- Hinata-chan cálmate

- que me calme después de lo que vi, de lo que hiciste por tu arranque de celos!

- perdóname Hinata… solo que… no se lo que me paso… tenia miedo

- miedo de que? De irme con el y dejarte!

-tu no sabes nada!

-saber de que?

- de nada

-como quieres que te comprenda… si ni me dices nada… aah! (se dedicaba a retirarse del lugar pero la detienen tomándola del brazo) déjame!

- no te vayas

- déjame en paz

- Hinata-chan

- me estas lastimando

La soltó, pero cuando el joven ojiazul le iba decir algo Konohamaru llego con los demás, al llegar todos se dirigen a un lugar a comer todos platicando con Hinata y Hanabi de su vocación de artista musical y mas interesado estaba el joven pupilo de Naruto y sus amigos solo reían de cómo no le podía quitar la mirada a la joven de ojos platinos. La tarde paso rápidamente y el grupo XD salía del parque todos tomaron el autobús y cada uno bajaba en la estación que les correspondía para llegara a su casa, después de la pelea de los jóvenes no hablaron se mantuvieron distanciados, al despedirse no lo hicieron como acostumbraban solo Hinata se limito a realizar un ademan con la mano e igual que ella el rubio solo imitaba el movimiento el cual no se movía de la esquena en donde se separaron siendo iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol.

Mientras que Hanabi había notado que algo pasaba con ellos, pero no sabia que era, solo se limitaba a verla de reojo cosa que noto su hermana mayor…

-Que paso entre ustedes?

- nada Hanabi-onisan

- si nada, desde que los vimos antes de la comida tu te alejaste de el

- no es verdad

- si lo es, además estas triste, que paso?

- una tontería

- una tontería grande

-olvídalo

-onisan, bueno, pero puedes contar conmigo siempre

- si gracias

-oye, quiero entrar en la preparatoria de konoha

- eh, por que? Acaso tu escuela no te gusta

- no, no me agradan mis compañeros

- pero si es una escuela especializada en música

- pero son un montón de engreídos

-además, quiero ir a la universidad

- a la universidad

-si, quiero hacer otra cosa diferente

- a papá no le a gradar la idea

-lo se, pero mi vida no esta 100 por ciento en la música, además me agradaron lo chicos de hoy

-si, en especial Konohamaru, eh…

- no digas eso, es una agradable persona, solo eso u/u

Ambas jóvenes platicaban alegremente por las calles, hasta llegar a su hogar…


	15. Cap14 el velo de la noche: confia

CAP 14

El velo de la noche. Confía…y nunca dejes de sonreír

Flash back

Unos años antes…

-Uzumaki despierta!

-eh? Déjame dormir son las 6 de la mañana

-nada de eso, estamos en trabajo de campo

-ya tengo la información

-y eso que

-ya termine

-quizás para ti, pero aun no acaba la festividad

-por que? Ni que fuera la gran cosa

-como dice!

- no es la gran cosa, solo son rituales y ya

- solo eso y que hay de la observación, de los datos etnográficos, quizás seas uno de los mejores por eso te recomendó Saori pero no lo demuestras

-tu no sabes nada de mi

- es verdad pero ese no es el caso, tu solo demuestras un desinterés colosal por esto, si no querías hacerlo por que viniste, solo estas como si huyeras de algo

-eh? (Sus ojos mostraban un asombro desde el colchón de una pequeña habitación, sin querer había dado en el clavo)

- así que si, pero de que eso no me importa por ahora, solo has tu trabajo, aquí usamos mucho la etnografía, la teoría es fundamental pero (mostrando un par de libretas) con esto es con que la fundamentas y la refuerzas, la libreta y el diario de campo son la herramienta de todo antropólogo, aquí escribes toda la información no son solo libretitas y ya, si algo te pasó solo déjalo ir

-pero es doloroso (dijo en un susurro)

- así son las cosas de la vida, puedes estar en el cielo y al siguiente momento en un infierno, pero nosotros somos los que decidimos como vivirla, decidimos que hacer y como, si quieres seguir cayendo en tu abismo, será muy tu problema, pero estas dentro de este proyecto y si no sacas bien las cosas, los problemas será para Saori y para mi, solo falta poco para que regresemos, has tu trabajo lo mejor posible… y si quieres regresando, puedes contar conmigo, al fin somos camaradas…

-gracias Fidel…

End flash back

El final del sueño, de un recuerdo, de un lugar en donde alguien le extendió la mano, la ayuda de un cámara, de un amigo. Habían pasado rápidamente dos semanas desde ese día, su relación estaba apagada, extinta cada vez que la miraba no soportaba perderla, era el centro de su vida, a pesar de todo no podía comprender como su temor lo había llevado a cometer esos actos, no quería que ese ángel supiera el pasado lleno de dolor, no, no podía ni siquiera que lo conociera, el fantasma del pasado tenia que desaparecer, como las palabras que su mentor y amigo "así son las cosas de la vida, puedes estar en el cielo y al siguiente momento en un infierno, pero nosotros somos los que decidimos como vivirla, decidimos que hacer y como…" simples palabras llenas de verdad, el había huido y no había querido enfrentar la verdad. Sus pensamientos no paraban de rondar por su mente, haber dormido en la terraza del jardín era relajante, el viento soplando, el trabajo de jardinero era pesado pero era necesario para el, su madre lo había cuidado con tanto empeño que era un sueño hecho realidad, los arboles no eran tan grandes pero estaban llenos de vida y pronto tendría una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo; las flores y arbustos, por su parte, iluminaban el jardín con su diversidad, pero lo que mas quería eran las amapolas, las flores favoritas de Kushina, su color rojo le recordaban a su tan querida madre nunca perdía la oportunidad de observarlas. Naruto retomo el trabajo de dar unos cuantos toques finales al jardín por lo cual no se fijo que alguien entraba al lugar…

-es bastante interesante verte Naruto (se acercaba un chico de cabello negro con gorro y un chaleco blanco que le cubría parte de la cara)

-eh?... Shino, como entraste?

-por uno de los costados de la casa, que haces?

- solo arreglando el jardín, pero no creo que solo sea eso, a que se debe tu visita?

- bueno, como sabrás, Hinata es mi mejor amiga, pero eh estado preocupado por ella, se la a pasado deprimida y pues ahora sale mucho con nosotros

-nosotros?

- si, Kiba y yo, son solo salidas entre amigos pero solo lo hacemos una vez al mes,

-y que hay con eso?

-ahora son casi todos los días

-y te molesta?

- al contrario me agrada ya nos tenia en el olvido

- entonces?

- lo que te quiero decir es que, la vemos muy deprimida, como si le faltara algo, acaso tuvieron una discusión o algo,

- pues si… pero fue por una tontería…

-tontería o no, tienes que arreglar las cosas

- pero como, cada vez que le quiero decir algo, no sale nada

- un perdón, es todo lo se necesita, ella te ama, y pues nosotros somos como su hermanos y no queremos que sufra… se que algo ocultas algo que no quieres contar

- y por que crees eso

-del cambio de actitud que has tenido, pero eso ya no importa

-entonces tu visita es para?

- es solo formalismo, bueno creo que todavía no acabas, te dejare trabajar (mirando las amapolas)… estas flores son hermosas…

- claro que lo son, mi madre me enseño a como cuidarlas

- son hermosas, de alguna manera me recuerdan a todos

- todos?

-los novatos del grupo

- no te entiendo (-.-u)

- el rojo es de nunca rendirse, cada uno hizo lo que quiso, el valor de seguir nuestros sueño como tu nos decías

- si, hace mucho que paso

- bueno me voy, arregla las cosas con Hinata , no quiero verla triste y mucho menos llorar

- descuida arreglare las cosas

- eso espero… hasta luego

- adiós

Mientras en las afueras de la casa de la familia Uzumaki, estaba una sombra con un perro de color blanco

-también venias

- si, pero tu ya hablaste con el

- si no te preocupes Kiba

Las lágrimas de un corazón contienen muchos significados… felicidad, tristeza, melancolía… dolor, solo quizás. El fin de semana paso rápidamente, el lunes empezó tan rápido que el viernes había llegado, el inicio de un nuevo día iluminaba la habitación de una chica de cabellos azulados, habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde el incidente del parque, no sabia el por que de su actitud solo recordaba el rostro de su querido Naruto, la ira y la inseguridad, pero su mente solo rondaba una pregunta… por que? Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su hermana que entraba a la habitación…

-hermana ya esta listo el desayuno

-gracias Hanabi-chan

-oye como va el asunto

- ah?... ah, ya esta casi lista, el mes que entra podrás ingresar al instituto, me dijeron que vas a ir en el salón 2-D, es uno de los mejores.

-yo no hablaba de eso

-a no? Entonces?

- de Naruto

- Ah? En eso (cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza con resignación)

-Por que?

-es que, no se como… es difícil pensar en como solucionar las cosas

-pues yo creo que dejando como están las cosas, no es la mejor manera

- si, solo confiara en mi…

El día era hermoso, un sol iluminaba la ciudad de Konoha, y un joven caminaba por las calles rumbo a la preparatoria, pensaba la forma en que le daría la bolsa de regalo que llevaba en la mano izquierda, tenia que disculparse la actitud que tomo en el parque. Llego a la entrada de la escuela, la tranquila entrada pronto los arboles darían un espectáculo único, la lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, los botones pronto abrirían. Naruto camino por la entrada de le escuela esperando ver a su ángel, a pesar de su alejamiento, se encontraba tranquilo era extraño, en ocasiones anteriores el no poderla ver era su tortura, pero algo pasaba en su mente la imagen de Hinata con un niño en brazos lo iluminaba… era extraño… quizás la obsesiva petición de su padrino lo había afectado…

-no se como das clases, si estas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo

-eh? Shikamaru, llegaste puntual

- si hoy hay una junta en la segunda hora

- una junta?

- si, no te llego el memo

- no, nadie me dijo nada

- mmm, que raro, Hinata era la que tenia que pasar la voz

- Hinata, esta molesta conmigo desde hace dos semanas mas o menos

- y estas tan tranquilo?

- si

- eres problemático, antes ya te hubieras vuelto loco

- no lo se

- que es eso?

-algo (tratando de que no mirara el contenido de la bolsa)

-bueno será mejor que entremos

Los jóvenes entraron al gran edificio principal, los segundos pasaron formando los minutos y estos la hora, solo faltaban dos maestros en la sala de juntos, mientras todos tomaban asiento se escucho a los faltantes

-ya era hora que llegaran Sai, Hinata (decía Chris)

-perdónenos Tsunade-sama

- es que estamos al otro extremo del colegio

- ah… bueno, tomen asiento (los jóvenes tomaron sus respectivos lugares junto a Shikamaru se encontraba Hinata al lado de Sai y este a Naruto) … bueno, como saben pronto los de tercer grado se irán del instituto y como es costumbre tendrán un viaje corto a algún lugar que ellos decidan.

- si Tsunade-sama, y que lugar eligieron? (decía Ebizu)

- el salón con altas notas elije el lugar, recuérdenlo ellos son los que llevan la flama de la juventud ardiendo…

- si Gai-sensei

- ya cálmense! Bueno este año es el 3 D, a cargo de Iruka, entonces?

- bueno les dije y como les interesa saber mas sobre las universidades pues eligieron Tokio…como ven lo demás?

-mmm Tokio, será interesante si los chicos están interesados en su educación, es le mejor lugar…

- bueno quien esta de acuerdo? (todos levantaron la mano hasta el mas problemático levanto la mano, excepto Naruto)… Naruto, no estas de acuerdo?

- no… en ese lugar, solo esta una, seria mejor ir a Osaka y en el camino pasaríamos a la de Tsukigami, ambas son muy buenas … además así se pueden abrir mas sus opciones, no solo la de Tokio

-eso es verdad -(Kakashi)

- pero la de Tokio es mas reconocida (Ebizu)

- eso es verdad Naruto, pero bueno por eso la reunión se hizo el viernes para que pensaran la o las opciones, Shizune

-si, como dijo Tsunade-sama, las opciones son esas y el fin de semana las analizaran y el lunes se hará otra reunión para decidir

- bueno son mas la reunión se termina hasta el lunes

La junto termino y cada uno de los profesores regreso a su clase, pero Naruto se había quedado en su cubo, regreso a recoger la bolsa que había llevado… la llevo a otro cubo, entro rápidamente en el cubo de Hinata, el cual nunca lo dejaba con llave, dejo la bolsa en el escritorio, trato de salir rápidamente pero se detuvo a admirar el espacio de su amada, era un reflejo de ella, los muros tenían pinturas y fotografías de ella y su amigos, pero la que mas le llamo la atención fue la que estaba en el centro la cual tenia una marco único hecho por ella para la foto que estaba en el… la foto de los dos juntos… se quedo admirando un poco mas de tiempo hasta que decidió retirarse y dejar el retrato en su lugar.

Pasaron las horas, por milagro nadie se quedo en detención, la escuela pronto se quedaría vacía, los clubs se suspendieron, todos salían, despedían y deseaban feliz fin de semana. Hinata entraba al are de los profesores, se despedía de todos con un adiós y hasta luego a todos e incluso a su amado rubio solo se despidieron así con un "bye" después de eso solo bajo la mirada y entro a su cubo pero había algo en el, una bolsa de regalo, dejo las cosas que llevaba en las manos colocándolos en una silla y se acerco lentamente a ella, enzima de su escritorio estaba una bolsa con un presente, miro en su interior y encontró algo extraño una flor en una maceta, la saco y la miro detenidamente, después saco el sobre sacando la carta de su interior, las palabras que estaban escritas eran pocas pero llenas de sentimiento…

"_Hinata-chan… _

_No se como decirte lo siento, no tengo escusa por mi comportamiento en el parque, pero es que… no pude controlarme… no te diré el por que, solo diré que me sentí inseguro, como si el te fuera a alejar de mi lado y si eso pasa no podría vivir, todos los días te extraño, pero mi corazón me dice que te amo y que sin ti no podre existir, eres la personas mas importante en mi vida…perdóname_

_En la bolsa encontraras una flor es una amapola, es una hermosa flor delicada y hermosa como tu, espero que te guste… _

_Naruto"_

La carta era corta y tierna, la flor color carmesí era hermosa, sin dudarlo salió del lugar a buscar a Naruto pero no lo encontró, recogió su bolso y se fue del lugar dejando la planta sobre el escritorio iluminada por los rayos del ocaso… corrió hasta que pudo ver a su amado había llegado a su casa, el atardecer daba paso a la noche, solo grito su nombre, el al oírlo solo volteo a ver si era ella o solo su imaginación pero era ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el con la respiración agitada y acercándose a el

-Hinata-chan

- Naruto-kun, gracias

- de nada

Los centímetros entre ellos se acortaban, cada vez mas hasta que estaba a escasos momentos de unir sus labios, pero Naruto se detiene y se aleja en eso y pide un perdón, en ese momento Hinata se acerca mas plantandole un tierno beso, acabando ella se ruboriza, tratando de huir da la vuelta para irse pero algo la detiene mirando hacia abajo ve que el chico rubio la sujeta de la muñeca

-quédate un poco mas

- Naruto kun

-por favor… (en un susurro)

-pero ya es tarde y… Naruto-kun… me tengo que… ir

- quédate conmigo (abrazándola y besándola mientras unas lagrimas recorrían el rostro del ojiazul)

Los jóvenes pasaron a la casa, los delicados besos se convirtieron cada vez más en apasionados y largos besos, que fueron cambiando la atmosfera del lugar. La luz de la luna menguante solo alumbraba una parte, pero en un lugar solo iluminaba delicadamente dos cuerpos que brillaban por el sudor envueltos en un manto de amor, deseo y pasión bajo las suaves sabanas del lecho en donde el delicado velo de la virginidad se había entregado a un joven, al amor de su vida, la persona que admiraba, siendo enamorada por su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

El amanecer despertó al ojiazul que dormía plácidamente abrazado por unas suaves manos de porcelana, solo admiraba a la mujer que tenia a su lado

-eres hermosa

-Naruto-kun… (decía entre sueños) confía en mi… nunca dejes de sonreír…

- nunca lo are, siempre sonreiré para ti… (dándole un beso en la frente) solo para ti…

Pero en ese momento, se escucho el sonido del teléfono que estaba junto a la cama… tratando de no despertar a la joven que dormía plácidamente, contesto sin hacer mucho ruido

-bueno

-mocoso, como estas?

- mejor que nunca, cual es el milagro de tu llamada (saliendo y sentándose en la cama)

- nada en especial solo quiero saludar o que no puedo y por que hablas en voz baja

-son las 6 de la mañana, acabo de despertar (Nervioso por la situación)

- si como no y como va el encargo de mi…

-Naruto-kun (se escucho la voz de Hinata que lo llamaba)

-eh? (Jiraya estaba en shock por un segundo hasta que) esa voz es de la hija de Hiashi… Hinata

- ero-senin…

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- no grites, la vas a despertar

- que no grite, al fin pusiste las manos a la obra

- cállate…

- pero como dices eso, hay que celebrar….

Y se corto la llamada, Jiraya no paraba de saltar , en cambio Naruto solo miraba con extrañeza el teléfono esperando que la obsesión de su ero-padrino terminara… pero tenia el temor que aumentara…

En otro lugar, Sanjei uno de los ayudantes de Susuna, se encontraba en un cuarto obscuro especial para revelar fotografías, solo miraba el papel sumergido en cloroformo que en cuestión de minutos empezaba a mostrar una imagen plasmada en el papel, la imagen de una chica que corre a los brazos de su amado, después de sacarla solo la deja secar, solo observa la imagen, el rostro feliz de la chica y el rostro melancólico del chico rubio, mientras una persona entra al pequeño cuarto…

-oye Senjei, por que no publicaron esa foto, esta genial… es hermosa, por que no la pusieron , eh?

- no pude…Kawasaki

-por que?

- no recuerdas al chico?

-no

-míralo mejor

-mmm… lo recuerdo de algún lado pero no… mmm

-es el, hace unos años, el ex de…(es interrumpido por su compañero)

-no lo puedo creer!

-pues si, escuche que hace poco trato de… (Interrumpido de nuevo por Kawasaki)

-el chico que iba a salta!

-si

-pero no creo que le hubiera afectado, es solo una foto

- si al igual que las de ella, hace tiempo, solo eso se necesito para crearla

-si lo se pero la chica parece diferente

-pero todo cambia

-Tu nunca hablas así, mmm… (O.o) que me ocultas, que paso?

- una noche de copas solo eso…

Mientras en otra habitación del estudio...

-hola querida, como has estado?... bueno no estaré en esos días pero te mandare a algunos y después retomare la campaña… Senjei y Kawasaki irán conmigo y regresaremos en una semana… no te preocupes, son profesionales…bueno nos veremos para esas fechas…

La vida gira y gira, cambia a cada momento…


	16. Cap15 el beso del cerezo

CAP 15

El beso del cerezo: aceptando

Años atrás… en una librería, varias personas vagaban por el lugar, en especial dos personas: uno buscando un libro y el otro… en su mundo hablando a la deriva, deprimido, perdido hasta que mira a la persona que tenía a su lado…

-me estas escuchando! – enojado por la falta de atención—me estas escuchando Fidel?, no lo haces solo miras lo libros.

-este no es el caso, aunque estoy buscando libros, te estoy escuchando aun que no lo parezca—tomando un libro del estante—solo necesitaba este

- cual es?

- este- mostrando un libro grande—lo encontré después de todo

- una novela

-no es solo una novela, es una monografía que eh buscado por varios años

Tomo el libro junto a otros mientras Naruto lo esperaba en la entrada de la librería, hasta que salió, caminaron durante un corto tiempo. Llegaron a un café que estaba en el cruce de dos avenidas, entraron y subieron a la terraza.

-por lo regular no tiene mucha gente

- se nota no tienen una buena ubicación

- lo se pero aun sigue

- y porque vienes a este? Teniendo a otros mas cerca

-a veces necesito un espacio a solas, reflexionar sobre todo, un lugar tranquilo

- un lugar tranquilo, pero se escucha el ruido de los autos

- aun así tu mente se relaja, cuando era niño me gustaba tomar el ferrocarril junto con mi familia, a mis padres e incluso a mis hermanos les encantaba, era un lugar mágico todo iba lento

-ahora eres pensador filosófico

- somos todologos… jajaja

-por que ríes

- no te preocupes, es necesario reflexionar sobre nuestra vida, tomar decisiones, a veces difíciles y dolorosas pero nunca nos tenemos que rendir, la vida en si es difícil, nosotros somos quienes decidimos como vivirla, tenemos que dejar el pasado en el pasado no lo puedes cambiar con solo pensarlo, no puedes, solo sigue mirando así delante, jamás dejes de hacerlo…

…..

Era domingo por la mañana, los rayos del sol resplandecían pronto serian las diez de la mañana, aun así un joven de tez morena dormía plácidamente hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo saco de los brazos de Morfeo, abriendo perezosamente los ojos miro el reloj que estaba en una buro cerca de su aposento, la hora era la misma que la noche anterior, la obsesión de Jiraya por su encargo había adquirido un nuevo nivel cada seis horas una llamada para confirmar la situación, el joven de ojos azules como el cielo tomo el aparato que no dejaba de sonar.

-todavía no esta tu nieto en camino

-eh?... Naruto-kun, Soy Hinata

- Hinata… Hinata-chan! Perdón no sabia que eras tu

- a quien esperabas?

-a nadie

-seguro?

-si

- bueno te hablo para recordarte dos cosas: uno, hoy es la fiesta de Shino y nos vemos ahí; para mañana es lo del viaje, recuerdas?

- ah si, gracias por recordarme

- de nada, nos vemos ahí empieza a las dos de la tarde

- nos vemos…- habiendo terminado la llamada, Naruto marco un par de números y escucho el tono de espera hasta que…- hola

- si, quien habla?

- ya ni me recuerdas, gru-ñis (enojona)

- Naruto, tanto sin saber nada de ti, como has estado

- bien, oye necesito un favor

- cuenta conmigo que quieres…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, la fiesta de a familia Aburame era muy especial por que en la mansión de ellos, el jardín era un de sus orgullos no solo por la investigación en insectos sino también la hermosa flora y los arboles que tenían en particular los cerezos de flor que habrían sus delicados botones de color rosa.

Los invitados eran conocidos de la familia Abúrame y los amigos de Shino, próximo representante. Durante la fiesta todos se divertían y reían, algunos paseaban por el lugar entre la lluvia de pétalos —una escena hermosa- entre todos los caminos iban dos personas una joven de ojos de luna acompañada de un joven de cabellos dorados…

-dime Naruto-kun por que me hablaste de esa forma en la mañana?

-eh, por nada solo fue algo que dije por decir, nada mas

- no te creo, pero bueno sino me quieres decir (-/-) esta bien

- esta bien? Pero con tu expresión me dices lo contrario

- es que es muy raro que digas eso

- lo que pasa es que… no, no puedo decirte… es vergonzoso

- por que?

- recuerdas a Jiraya, mi padrino

- si, que tiene que ver

- todo, bueno desde que te pedí que fuéramos novios pues… como decirlo… el me esta pidiendo algo

- que cosa, Naruto-kun

- un… un… un… ni… (U/U)

- dímelo!

- un nieto…

-eh? Un nieto

- si, al principio era solo cuando me llamaba, una que otra vez, pero desde ayer me esta llamando cada seis horas y pues… ya sabes como es de insistente…

- como se entero de lo que paso? Se lo contaste?

- no, solo que ayer me hablo en la mañana y pues te escucho… y pues lo dedujo, ya sabes como es… Hinata…-chan…

- creo que me voy a desmayar… (-)

- Hinata, respira…- en ese momento aparece Ino—

- oigan chicos, tienen que venir a ver el karaoke

- si es lo mejor vamos, Hinata-chan

- si – contestaba una mareada Hinata

Así los jóvenes pasaron el tiempo cantando en un karaoke de mostrando un talento en unos y en otros de diferente forma como una caja de sorpresas, todo una monería. Pasaron la tarde rápidamente, la noche se alumbraba por el horizonte, ya era de noche cuando Naruto cruzo el lumbral de su morada silenciosa pero cuando cerro la puerta escucho una el llamado del teléfono pidiendo a gritos una respuesta, el levanta la bocina y una voz dice…

- bueno

- hola, ya investiga le pregunte a Suigetsu y esta de viaje regresa en unos meses

- gracias Karin

-no hay por que. Esperamos que vengas a vernos.

- si llevare a una clase al restauran

- bueno los esperamos, todos te extrañamos

- bueno nos vemos pronto descansa, mándale saludos a Jugo y a tu amigo con derechos

- Suigetsu no es mi amigo con derechos!

- bueno adiós y gracias

- nos vemos pronto Naruto

Llego el día de la reunión, era ya lunes, el día decisivo para el viaje de tercer grado, la reunión se realizo a la misma hora, se suspendieron loa clubs y las clases extra, todo pasaba tan rápido, la junta dio fin con las palabras de Tsunade "de acuerdo, el destino es Tokio, el viaje será en un mes". Después de la junta, la pareja de profesores estaba en el cubículo de Hinata, platicando animosamente…

-Y como van tus clases Naruto-kun

- bien solo que los chicos se quieren colar al viaje

- pero solo pueden ir los de tercer, bueno solo si no van algunos alumnos, lo que se es que como 20 estudiantes no irán al viaje solo seria cuestión de decirle a Tsunade –sama que como algo extra para el grupo xd ya que es algo que ellos desean y que es una recompensa por su buen trabajo del grupo

-podemos irnos en tren por eso seria un día antes, además podemos disfrutar de los paisajes durante el viaje, seria una experiencia única

-se lo comentare a Tsunade-sama mañana

- que tanto haces?

- solo reviso algunas cosas—en eso encuentra la tarjeta de Susuna, los dos se le quedan mirando—

- es la tarjeta del fotógrafo

- si

- iras a verlo? - preocupado por la respuesta-

- no—rompiéndola—

- por que?

- no es lo mío, yo soy una artista no modelo

- ere muy linda, eres hermosa

- bueno ya acabe, nos vamos – saliendo del lugar y recorriendo las calles—entonces Jiraya-sama te quiere como un hijo

- si, por?

- y quiere un nieto

- si, deseas cumplirle ese deseo mi bella genio

- mmm… no lo se

-por que mi bella dama?

- porque tendremos que intentarlo varias veces

- creo que no a haber problema si no llegas a tu casa, o si? – en un tono seductor-

- no tanto

Flash back

-Hinata por que no llegaste a dormir—decía una persona desde el comedor quien leía el periódico-

- eh? Buenos días padre, me quede en casa de Ino

- bueno, tu hermana y Neji tampoco están

- si padre, subiré a mi habitación

- por cierto hablo Jiraya-sensei

- ah… para?

- saludar

-que bien

-si era lo único que le entendí, estaba eufórico hasta lloraba de jubilo

- que extraño

-si, incluso me hablo de que tienen que apresurar su gira para cuando este su encargo no se separe de el

- su encargo?

- si, pero primero tiene que haber una boda

-eh?

- si

-esta bien padre – confusa por la charla

- ah! Ino te hablo a las ocho para que la vallas a verla

- si padre—callada (-/-)

- Bueno sube hija

End Flash Back

Ahora Hinata comprendió el famoso encargo de Jiraya-sensei y la extraña charla con su padre, "aun es temprano para un hijo, pero me encantaría tener uno con Naruto" pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha al lado de su amor.


	17. Cap16 en el viaje

CAP 16

En el viaje

La vida sigue y el pasado se entierra en las arenas del olvido… el pasado, un monstruo, el tormento, el fantasma oculto en las sombras, en la obscuridad siendo alimentado por el temor, ayudando al dolor…

Los días pasaron rápidamente en el colegio los alumnos no podían creen que pronto acabaría el ciclo escolar, pronto seria su viaje a Tokio, los detalles del viaje estaban siendo analizados la propuesta de un viaje en tren era inusual, pero interesante por lo que a solo unos cuantos días saldrían rumbo a la gran ciudad, ese día Hinata se quedo con Tsunade para acabar de ver los últimos detalles, quedando solo en la calle por lo que aprovecho para ir a un lugar.

Era ya el ocaso, los rayos del sol era los últimos que iluminaban la fachada de una tienda de antigüedades, había regresado a visitar a la señora Akane unos días después de año nuevo, entro a la pequeña contenedora de cosas antiguas, la tienda no cambiaba tenia una esencia especial, en el momento en que entro recordó unas palabras de Shikamaru "negar lo obvio es muy tonto" ahora comprendía la razón estaba enamorado de Hinata pero el se negaba a creerlo, el ser destruido, el ataque a su amor había sido devastador que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso hasta que encontró a su musa, al inicio como una amiga solamente… pero su calidez, era una gran persona además de ser una hermosa mujer. Su promesa a si mismo había sido rota "nunca me voy a enamorarme" por ella el solo recordarla le alegraba el día. Al entrar el joven solo miraba el lugar hasta que decidió tocar para que la señora Akane subiera

- desean algo? (decía la mujer de alrededor de 70 años que subía desde el sótano limpiando sus lentes)

- buenas tardes Akane-obachan

-oh! Naruto-chan tanto tiempo sin verte, tienes que venir mas seguido a visitarme y de paso traer a tu novia por foto no se puede conocer mucho

- si muy pronto la traeré, quiero que la conozca

- eso es bueno y que te trae por aquí

- lo quiero! – decía eufórico-

-eh!... – mostraba un rostro de incertidumbre hasta que paso a otro de sorpresa- eh? Tan pronto… pero… pero si apenas llevan meses

-pero para mi ah sido suficiente, por favor me lo darás como me dijiste – implorando ante la persona que parecía sorprendida hasta que…-

- esta bien, pero la traerás lo mas pronto posible, quiero conocerla

- no te preocupes, la traeré regresando del viaje escolar

- si vas a ir? Pensé que no irías

- yo también, pero van a ir muchos alumnos así que tenemos que ir, pero en el camino pasara algo

- espero que sea interesante y romántico

- lo será

Los días pasaron rápidamente, solo faltaban unos minutos para la salida del tren. Los chicos corrían hacia el vagón destinado a la escuela, cada uno estaba ilusionado en el viaje, el esperado arribo a la ciudad, un lugar nuevo intranquilo tan diferente a la tranquila Konoha, había llegado, la alegría de todos se reflejaba en sus rostros.

Para los profesores, una excursión, un último recuerdo para los jóvenes de la escuela pronto dejarían el colegio y se abrirían camino por la vida. Eran ya casi las 11 de la mañana, solo faltaban 10minutos para salir, los chicos abordaron los vagones cinco, seis, siete y ocho, en el noveno iban los maestros y el en decimo nadie, en especial este vagón era reservado para las personas mas importante.

Ya, el tren partía de la estación de Konoha, que en muchos años se encontraba llena, nadie se decidía por el tren era lento a diferencia del autobús, pero para algunos era mas tranquilo y enriquecedor la aventura en el tren, a paso lento pero con rapidez, a su paso congelaba el tiempo, pronto a su avance los pasajeros del tren quedaban maravillados con la escena que la naturaleza les ofrecía.

-fue buena idea llegar por tren

- si me pareció que, Naruto los propondría

- como lo sabias?

- bueno un día, cuando Hinata estaba resfriada me lo comento…

Flash back

-y que has hecho a parte de lo que sabemos?

- me hice aficionado a los ferrocarriles, trenes, a los lugares que viajo procuro hacerlo en tren o en autobús, nunca me a gustado manejar y mas en donde vivía, el trafico es agotador

- ya me lo imagino

- si, por eso me gusta Konoha, es una ciudad menos problemática diría Shikamaru—decía Naruto tomando un sorbo de su almuerzo, su amado ramen—

- como empezó tu afición a estos viajes?

- bueno cuando me fui al extranjero, me mandaban a diferentes lugares, en uno de esos me toco ir con unos compañeros que les gusta irse de mochila…

- mochila?… que es eso?

- bueno, de aventura

- pero para su desgracia salimos muy de tarde y mejor decidimos irnos en autobús pero no había, la única opción que quedaba era el tren, pero solo llegaba a mitad de camino, era la única opción llegar a un pequeño poblado y de ahí transbordar a otro que estaba a 15 minutos y de ahí tomar el autobús para llegar.

- un viaje pesado

- no tanto, ahí observe mas cosas y unos amigos que hice me llevaron a botear

- botear?

- si, a cantar en los buses y plazas

- increíble

- si fue divertido… y conseguimos el pasaje que perdimos… fue toda una travesía… jajajaja

End flash back

-una travesía muy alocada

-si, fue una locura

-Risas, aventura y se perdieron

- ya me los imagino… jajaja

Mientras en uno de los vagones se encontraba la joven de ojos de luna que miraba atenta el paisaje, era hermoso ahora comprendía el porque su amado novio amaba viajara en tren. Algo raro para el, durante los años de escuela—de ambos—el joven era desesperado en las cosas prefería las emociones, los deportes y odia estudiar; ahora era diferente en algunos aspectos pero seguía siendo el mismo.

Había pasado solo unos meses, pronto se cumpliría un año desde que regreso, un año, en el que trabaja con ella, en que su amistad creció tanto que se convirtieron en novios, en donde ambos dieron un gran paso en su relación. – el tiempo, algo raro, un gran aliado pero…-. Era un sueño quizás…o una realidad, no lo sabia todo había pasado tan rápido que era difícil de creer, el chico de sus sueños era su novio… era inesperado. Los últimos rayos empezaban a aparecer en el horizonte reflejaban un color anaranjado en los vagones que recorrían las vías del tren, era el momento.

Los paisajes admirados por la chica adquirían el color anaranjado del sol de la tarde, solo faltaban unos minutos, el joven que permanecía dormido a su lado despertó y observo el vagón que abordaron, todos los pasajeros estaba en diferentes actividades: platicando, riendo o admirando los paisajes. Era el momento pronto pasarían, solo admiro el alrededor rápidamente volteando y observando a la joven que estaba a su lado que parecía perdida en su mundo…

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista

Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón

Y preguntarte quién eres.

… llamo la atención de su acompañante colocando la mano suavemente en su hombro, mientras miraba las señas que le hacia con la mano, decía simplemente ven, sígueme…

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas

Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas.

… la tomo de la mano, ambos caminaban hacia el vagón final, era especial cada centímetro del lugar era cautivadoramente clásico, la combinación de colores cafés daba vida, la mesa que se encontraba junto a la ventana era de un estilo novohispano, un espacio romántico, la joven de ojos de luna fue dirigida hacia una de la sillas de la mesa.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

-es hermoso

-es un lugar especial, solo pocos lo usan

- pero esta prohibido pasar a este lugar

- no, en parte

- Naruto-kun nos meteremos en problemas

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer

De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo

Va y viene el silencio.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar.

-Es que este lugar es especial

- especial?

-si, especial para un momento especial

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.

Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta

Y me quiero morir.

Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo

Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.

Cada mañana rechazo el directo

Y elijo este tren.

-Naruto-kun

- en este lugar… quiero que sea especial…

-na… Naru… Naruto-kun

- Hinata-chan yo…- en ese preciso momento entran a un túnel-

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado

Un día especial este once de marzo.

Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel

Que apaga la luz.

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos

-si…-saliendo del túnel-

-mira por la ventana—era un sueño hecho realidad. Era un paisaje único, hermoso, la vía del tren pasaba sobre el agua cristalina dejando admirar un lago que reflejaba una hermosa luna acompañada de su guardian, un pequeño lucero, que iluminaba a un par de garzas blancas que caminaban en el liquido transparente claro rodeado de arboles, un lugar como dijo su amado especial el cual te transportaba a otra realidad—

- Naruto-kun… es… es hermoso

- si, en este paisaje quiero… pedirte…- mostrando una pequeña caja—quiero pedirte que…- abriéndola, mostrando un hermoso anillo de plata- cásate conmigo mi hermoso ángel…

-que?... –la impresión de la chica se comparaba con el nerviosismo del chico—

-cásate conmigo…

-… eh…

- Hinata-chan, estas bien?

-eh… si, estoy bien

- entonces que respondes

- no lo se

-eh?

- estamos hiendo muy rápido, no lo crees

- muy rápido…

- si…

- pero…

- solo llevamos unos meses de ser novios… vamos muy rápido

- pero yo te amo

- yo también, solo déjame pensarlo

- y cuando me darás tu respuesta?

- pronto…

- pronto, cuando es pronto?

- solo unos días, en el viaje, lo eh meditado todo ha pasado muy rápido, en menos de un año, a pasado todo

- entonces esperare – en ese preciso momento recordó la conversación que tuvo con Akane su amiga, la dueña de tienda de antigüedades-

Flash back

- lo quiero! – decía eufórico-

-eh!... – mostraba un rostro de incertidumbre hasta que paso a otro de sorpresa- eh? Tan pronto… pero… pero si apenas llevan meses

-pero para mi ah sido suficiente, por favor me lo darás como me dijiste – implorando ante la persona que parecía sorprendida hasta que…-

- esta bien, pero la traerás lo mas pronto posible, quiero conocerla

- no te preocupes, la traeré regresando del viaje escolar

End flash back

-entonces esperaras—dijo Hinata sin mirarlo a los ojos, solo podía observar el mantel de color rojo de la mesa—

- si, para mi lo mas importante es que estés segura de tu decisión – mencionaba un deprimido Naruto—

- Naruto-kun yo… por favor no te pongas así

- no te preocupes…-mostrando una sonrisa melancólica.- pronto vamos a llegar será mejor que vallamos con los demás.

- si Naruto-kun -la joven de ojos de luna siguió a su novio hacia el vagón pero pensaba solo una cosa-"te amo… solo necesito pensarlo un poco, aun que…mi respuesta ya la se…"

Pronto llegaron a Tokio, la ciudad más grande de Japón. Su llegada había sido programada a las 8 de la noche, los autobuses que transportarían a los alumnos al lugar en donde se hospedarían por dos ocasiones en el ultimo viaje que tendrán como alumnos de colegio.

El sol deslumbraba con sus rayos a un grupo de jóvenes que paseaban por la ciudad, cada uno de los jóvenes miraban su entorno con sorpresa, la ciudad de Tokio era tan diferente a Konoha. Los jóvenes eran dirijidos por su sensei en compañía de su amor, el grupo XD caminaba por una de la avenidas hasta que su sensei se detuvo

-Naruto-kun a donde vamos?

- ya estamos cansados de caminar – decía Misa con agotamiento-

-pero si solo han sido dos kilómetros

- que mas querías jefe—decía Konohamaru seguido de Moegi

-si es mucho

-cuanto falta?—menciono Udon hasta que Naruto se detuvo enfrente de un restauran—

-llegamos

-un restauran… mmm… sensei, no se si lo sepas pero en el hotel había uno-decía Hero saliendo detrás de un asustado Lewist, el cual respondió-

-es… es… verdad

- solo nos hizo caminar en balde-mencionaba Misa-

-tal vez no, por algo nos trajo Naruto sensei

- es verdad, tayuyá tiene razón, este restauran es de unos amigos que son de aquí

- si solo quería ver a sus amigos, por que no vino solo o con Hinata sensei—pronuncio enojadamente Misa—

-ya déjalo Misa—el solo escuchar esa voz la joven rubia ya no pronuncio palabra alguna

-que onda contigo Akira, ya dejo de hablar

-cálmate Furon

-pero es verdad,-señalando a la joven que se encontraba levemente sonrojada—mira

- calma ustedes dos, entremos antes que digan algo mas

El grupo entro al restauran, era pequeño pero encantador, las mesas metálicas de color negro eran decoradas con manteles rojos y azules, un lugar al fondo se encontraba un escenario pequeño a su lado una barra de mármol en donde se veían licores, vinos, champañas y sidras de todo tipo, todo iba a cuerdo con el azul, rojo, naranja y negro de las paredes. Los jóvenes miraban el lugar con escepticismo hasta que una voz los saco de su trance

-les puedo ayudar—una joven de unos 23 años los miraba mientras salía de la barra, vestía una playera roja con una falda y mandil negro quedando a juego con sus tan distinguidas gafas y cabello rojo—

-eh? -decían uno que otro del grupo—

-solo veníamos a ver a unas personas—contesto Akira

-ah… no han de tardar… abrimos el restauran apenas

-apenas, así no van a tener clientes—decía Naruto que se acercaba a la joven—

-tu!... zorro…-miraba al joven incrédula—

-el mismo, Karin—sonriendo con su característica sonrisa—

-onisan!... Naruto esta aquí!

-que?—salía un joven alto de 27 años, cabello naranja con el mismo uniforme que su joven hermana—es increíble

-si, que alegría que regresaste, por lo menos a visitarnos

-ya nos tenias olvidados

-como olvidarlos Jugo, son como mis hermanos

- y quienes son ellos—dijo Jugo señalando al grupo de jóvenes

-son alumnos nuestros

-si son jóvenes para andar con un anciano, no lo crees hermano

- nuestros?

-si de Hinata-chan

-Hinata-chan?—dijo Karin

-si mi novia

-que? Tienes novia—al unisón dijeron los hermanos

-si, soy su novia, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto en conocerlos, los chicos son—señalando—Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi Watari; Udon Harada, Tayuya Izumi, Shaoran Mori, Ling Nagano, Lewist Hikari, Jan Meide, Rose Meide, Misa Mikami, Duo Koizumi, Mei Maruyama, Hero Shiraiwa, Akira Hikari y Furon Yoshiyama, son el grupo XD

-es un placer conocerlos a todos—mencionaba un joven de cabello blanco azulado que vestía una playera sin mangas y pantalón blanco que entraba al lugar—

-Suigetsu, llegas tarde

-no es verdad, llegue a las once de la mañana, toque y toque pero nadie abrió así que me fui—

- como?

-nunca cambian… jajajaja

-no te rías—mascullo una molesta pelirroja pero-…ah, da igual…jajaja

Las risas resonaban en el lugar, la alegría reinaba, hacia tanto tiempo que una melodía iluminaba el tan querido lugar. La tarde paso rápidamente pronto la noche apareció junto con sus estrellas, el joven grupo se retiro del lugar con una promesa de regreso pronto. La mañana del día siguiente eran despedidos por un sol resplandeciente, cada rayo de sol era cálido, todo era demasiado perfecto para serlo, todo… en la central de trenes, se escuchaban las llamadas para los diferentes destinos, las personas que subían y bajaban.

En uno de los andenes de la central, los alumnos de la escuela de Konoha esperaban ansiosos la salida del tren, eran un verdadero escándalo, los gritos y mormullos de los alumnos no dejaban que la jaqueca del rubio calmara al contrario lo molestaba mas. A sugerencia de su querida novia, decidió apartarse, solo un poco.

Quizás el destino lo decidió… tal vez…solo como un capricho… o… solo era su capricho, para el su temor mas profundo, para alguien mas un obstáculo en su camino, pero para otra persona era solo una coincidencia. A unos cantos metros del lugar en donde se encontraba el joven ojiazul se ubicaba un grupo de fotógrafos, camarógrafos, era una productora de comerciales la cual realizaba su trabajo, todos mantenían a la joven modelo que era el foco de atención de ellos, una joven de ojos azules claros con una hermosa cabellera rubia, su piel blanca. Todo salía como el director quería hasta que se oyó un grito que llamo la atención de Naruto que estaba recostado en una de las bancas de la estación.

-alto!

-que pasa no me gusta?—interrogo el tan famoso director a la joven que había pasado de una tierna actitud para convertirse en una fiera enjaulada en una jaula—

-para nada, la luz no deja ver mi hermoso tono de piel

-pero si, la luz es perfecta, realza tu persona

-pero no vasta, consigue una luz mejor, descansemos!—mencionaba dando un par palmadas al aire—

-no podre aguantar mas con ella, se cree toda una diva—decía el director Himura en voz baja— la próxima vez conoceré primero las personas con que trabajare

-tenga paciencia, solo falta este y ya no la veremos—lo alentaba su asistente un hombre moreno

-espero, nadie la soporta—mencionaba un joven con anteojos que acababa de integrarse a la conversación—sus complacencias son extremas

Todos seguían en su descanso y otros probando por decima ocasión la luz, era exhaustivo trabajar con la joven. Mientras caminaba la chica rubia hacia las vías del tren se escucho una voz que decía un destino muy particular, era extraño que alguien tomara esa ruta era muy rudimentaria ahora que estaba la ruta rápida…

-pasajeros con destino a Asakurami, pasar por el anden numero 9, salen en 10 minutos. —Se escucho en la central—

-que ridículo nombre…-decía la joven—

El nombre era extraño, pero era el esperado vagón a Konoha, al escuchar el llamado Naruto se levanto y decido avanzar pasando al lado de la joven actriz, al principio nada llamo la atención de ambos hasta que a unos cuantos metros el se detuvo en seco abriendo los ojos, su impresión era notoria, la sorpresa de verla…mientras la joven volteaba a ver hacia su derecha, algo la llamaba… ella lo miro era el, no podía creerlo, la persona que menos esperaba al igual que el, solo permanecía de espaldas no la podía mirar, no podía…lo iba a llamar pero alguien mas lo nombro…

-Naruto-kun, ya es hora de irnos!—gritaba Hinata

-ya voy!—sin mas corrió al lado de la joven ojos de perla sin mirar a atrás—

-ya llamaron para abordar—sonriendo—

-si, me dirigía para abordar—sonriendo de la misma manera—

-vámonos

Caminaban rápidamente por unos delos pasillos seguidos por la joven actriz hasta que entraron al anden nueve por lo que solo se quedo en la entrada, el tren empezaba a caminar rápidamente subieron al ultimo vagón, se despedían de la ciudad, los dos la miraban hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio entre los dos.

-Naruto-kun

-si Hinata

-si

-eh?—mostrando una sorpresiva actitud—que?

-mi respuesta es si, acepto casarme contigo—sonriéndole nuevamente pero esta sonrisa era angelical, iluminaba su camino que había sido nublado por la sombra del dolor

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.

Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo

El último soplo de mi corazón.

-estas segura—mostrando el hermoso anillo de plata—no podría obligarte a nada

-lo estoy, siempre lo eh deseado—levantando su mano la cual fue tomada por el joven mientras le colocaba el anillo—ahora, que?—mostrando su sonrojos característico—

-nada, te amo Hinata, mi dulce ángel de luna—decía acercándose cada vez mas a los carnosos labios de la joven hasta que se funden en u tierno beso…-

Mientras en la estación, la joven actriz miraba el camino en el cual se perdió el tren…

-Donde estarás querido?—pensaba la chica rubia hasta que alguien la llamo—

-señorita Shion, la hemos estado buscando, el director esta furiosos, será mejor que regresemos—decía el asistente del director—

-esta bien—dando un suspiro—después averiguare en donde estas.

Los caprichos del destino son inevitables…


	18. Cap17 revelando el pasado

Cap. 17

Revelando el pasado: la ilusión efímera antes de…

Todos ignoraban el pasado, pero como el había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes no importaba… hasta ahora. Caminando en las arenas de la memoria, los recuerdos son inevitables cada uno lleno de alegría, tristeza, desesperación, odio; los sentimientos que se encuentran son parte de nosotros, querer ignorarlos –sin pensarlos—es solo un momento de felicidad efímera.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, extrañamente llegaron unas cortas vacaciones, una semana, sin trabajar, sin escuela pero sin su amada Hinata, por unas razones la familia Hyuga. Era extraño verlo así, era difícil ver como volvía a su encierro, erra extraño volver a oírlo decir "las cosas cambian" el comentario llamo la atención de Ino, Sakura le conto que algo le había pasado pero no le dijo nada a Sasuke. La relación del azabeche con su amigo de la infancia seguía pero la presencia de Shikamaru en el instituto había desarrollado un alejamiento entre los dos pero el era su amigo a pesar de todo…

Era preocupante para Ino saber la actitud que tenia el ojiazul en los últimos días, sabia que en la ausencia de Hinata se convertía en una persona reservada pero no a tal extremo, no quería preocupar a su amiga de ojos de luna, Ino con la ayuda de Sakura convencieron a Sasuke para que fuera a verlo, el solo acepto.

-vamos Sasuke, tu eres el mas indicado—Ino

-Sasuke-kun por favor, Naruto no ha salido desde que se fue Hinata de vacaciones, ella nos dijo que el no quería ir—Sakura

-quizás el quería estar solo

-pero ayer mi mama fue a verlo y lo vio muy distraído y triste

-lo fue a ver?

-si, recibimos una llamada de Jiraya preguntaba que si estaba Naruto en su casa, mi mamá le dijo que si, el nos dijo que estaba hablando pero nadie contestaba

-esta bien iré pero ya no me molesten—su mirada era seria pero mostraba una preocupación, era su casi hermano verlo de tal manera era preocupante—

A la mañana siguiente se preparo para una visita a su amigo devorador de ramen, la preocupación de saber si era suficiente ramen era incierta… paso poco tiempo hasta que llego a la casa del joven, llamo pero nadie salía por lo cual busco la llave en la maceta de siempre "gracias a Dios que no la quito" pensó el joven azabeche tomándola y abriendo la casa estaba oscura, sombría, camino por la entrada hasta que llego a la escaleras, ahí escucho hablando a Naruto por teléfono…

-solo necesitaba escuchar un concejo… necesitaba que me lo recordaras—respondía por el teléfono—no la busque, solo apareció, yo te jure que no la buscaría mas… Fidel necesito a un amigo no un regaño… lo se, pero es difícil… si, tengo amigos pero no quiero preocuparlos… lo se es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero tu me ayudaste a superar gran parte, tus consejos me ayudaron… salir y fingir no es algo que yo hago…-seguía Naruto hablando hasta que Sasuke presiono el botón de altavoz y se escucho una voz—

-Narutin, Narutin tu no estas solo, tienes amigos, amigos que te aprecian, una prometida que acepto, tienes a las personas mas importantes a tu lado, que quieras estas solo y afrontar tu problema solo no es una solución, Naruto estas ahí?—preguntaba una persona, mientras el ojiazul miraba al sujeto que oprimió el altavoz y que permanecía al lado de la escalera—

-aquí estoy Fidel—respondió sin dejar de ver al azabeche que le devolvía la mirada—

-bueno te dejo, tengo que dormir quizás en Japón ya es de día pero aquí es de madrugada y mañanita tengo que dar clases. Recuerda no estas solo, nunca lo estas y piensa en mi oferta… cuídate—después solo se escucho el sonido del fin de la llamada—

-lo que necesitas es hablar y un amigo—respondía el chico de ojos negros—

-es una costumbre entrar de esa forma Sasuke

-solo si estas en problemas

- no lo estoy, solo necesito un tiempo a solas

-pero eso preocupa a todos a tu alrededor, además el sujeto del teléfono dijo que no debes estas solo…

-el del teléfono esta a miles de kilómetros de aquí, pero sus consejos y frases me animan—decía el joven melancólico con una media sonrisa en el rostro—

-mmm… espero que sea alguien de confianza

-Lo es, el fue quien me ayudo en un momento muy difícil

-confías en un extraño y no en tu amigo

-no es un extraño

-entonces, quien es?

-un gran amigo…

La simple respuesta le resulto incomoda pero tenia razón, afuera de Konoha eran escasas las personas que conocía de afuera, el se había ido muchos años, después regresa cambiado mas serio, responsable y con una nueva frase "las cosas cambian" lo contario de su ideología "nunca cambiare… esta es mi forma de ser…", una verdad pero que lo había cambiado…

-creo que será mejor irme

-por? No era tu intención venir a hablar

-no soy el indicado

-fue lo que me dijo…

-quien?

-el…

-quien es? Como lo conoces?

-como te lo dije es un amigo

-pero por que lo llamaste

-para hablar, solo eso

-recuerdas… lo que te dije el día de la fiesta de bienvenida

-si… como olvidarlo

-dime que es lo que paso, por que eres asi?

-es una larga historia

-hablar te ayuda… fue lo que dijo

-la pregunta seria que me hizo regresar

-dime…no… no tengo prisa por irme

-fue hace tiempo…cuando salimos del cole… yo estaba en Suna, quería venir pero no quería recordar, mejor me fui a la universidad de Tokio, ahí fue donde empezó… todo empezó y en menos de un año me enamore como un estúpido—Naruto continuaba con el relato-unos años atrás…

Unos años atrás… las clases terminaron, continuo el verano pero al igual que llego se fue; Gaara, Temari y Naruto irían a la casa de Kankuro a Tokio, ahora que habían sido aceptados en la misma universidad, todos los hermanos se mudaban, dejaban temporalmente su hogar… era su decisión. Las clases iniciaron en otoño, era ya la hora de iniciar todo, cada uno tomo su camino. Los días pasaron, llego la hora de lo esperado la asistencia a la bienvenida de todos los años, todos asistieron, extrañamente era el ritual de inicio de la universidad era obligatoria la asistencia a los nuevos ingresados. Ese fue el primer día, la primera vez que la vio, resultaba imposible no hacerlo era hermosa, llena de vida y glamur. Quizás el alcohol fue el causante, la sustancia que lo llevo a hacerlo pero sucedió. Las animosas platicas, el ambiente sin preocupación, las nuevas amistades; el auditorio de la universidad fue el lugar escogido para realizar la fiesta. La afamada universidad de Tokio contaba con un campus lleno de naturaleza que vestían al lugar, los dormitorios estaban ubicados en uno de los costados de la pequeña ciudad que simulaban. Solo una palabra inicio…

-hola—saludaba una chica rubia con ojos color purpura y tés blanca—

-hola, nos conocemos?—decía el joven ojiazul—

-no creo, soy de nuevos ingreso, mi nombre es Shion Fontán, mucho gusto—extendió la mano para ser estrechada por el joven—

-lo mismo digo, mi nombre es Naruto Namikase

-es un placer conocerte, y en que facultad estas

-en humanidades, en antropología

-es muy interesante muy pocos entran

-si pero es bastante interesante estas ahí, y tu que tal

-eh… estoy estudiando comunicaciones

-otra cosa interesante

La platica amenizaba con cada sonido que salía de los labios de cada uno, solo los dos en su mundo cada minuto tomaban una bebida mas, todo se perdía en imágenes las cuales solo eran llenadas con sonrisas, risas y carcajadas… hasta que todo se perdió, lo único que recordaba era que hablaba con la joven que conoció en la bienvenida, los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro desde donde estaba no recordaba nada, pero algo había pasado, sus primeros movimientos eran torpes no podía abrir los ojos eran pesados pero los iba abriendo poco a poco… el lugar era extraño no era la casa de sus amigos al contrario era uno de los dormitorios de la universidad, quedo sorprendido por el lugar en donde se encontraba pero lo que lo tomo por sorpresa fue su situación: se encontraba totalmente desnudo cubierto solo por una sabana, su ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación, solo tenia pocos recuerdos de los sucedido que lo acompañaban con un dolor de cabeza, pero… lo que lo sorprendió fue encontrar una fémina mano en su pecho, su rostro no disimulaba su sorpresa estaba al lado de la rubia que había conocido la noche anterior en la mismas condiciones que el…

-pero que paso!—no podía creer lo que había hecho, no podía ni lo recordaba, hasta que una voz lo llamo sacándolo de su trance—

-hola Naruto querido—le respondía melosamente la joven con una gran sonrisa—

-que paso?

-lo que te imaginas, estuviste grandioso, eres un tigre en la cama

-pero como pude hacerlo, si no nos conocemos

-claro que nos conocernos—decía la joven con un tono seductor—toda la noche me besabas, me acariciabas,-mencionaba cada palabra acercándose al oído del rubio—me hacías tuya—dándole un delicado y seductor beso en el cuello—me tomabas—cada palabra estremecía y excitaba al ojiazul—

-pe… pero no… no… no es correcto lo que hicimos

-claro que si

-pero no lo es

-pero te encanto—sin dejar su tono seductor hasta que se alejo y se recargo en un almohada cambiando el tono de su voz—por lo menos nos cuidamos

-eh?—no dejaba de pensar—

-si, tengo problemas hormonales y tomo anticonceptivos

-que alivio

-si—dando un suspiro—somos muy jóvenes para eso

-tengo que irme—sin mas se levanto de la cama, recogió sus cosas, vistió y dejo a la joven en la cama—adiós Shion

-nos vemos querido, te busco después

-si como quieras

Era su desesperación salir del lugar, antes que todos lo demás despertara. Salió de los dormitorio y miro a muchos estudiantes que dormían en el fresco pasto, en esos momentos deseaba ser uno de ellos y no la persona que paso la noche con una chica, que había tenido su primera vez y ni siquiera lo recordaba, solo vagas imágenes que se colaban en su mente. Camino por las calles, hasta que llego a la morada, tomo la llave de la cerradura y abrió la puerta, esperaba que todavía estuvieran dormidos sus habitantes y así fue como paso, Kankuro y Temari estaban dormidos, lo mismo esperaba de Gaara por que ambos dormían en la misma habitación, entro sin hacer ruido y miro que estaba acostado, suspiro de alivio, se acostó en su cama e iba a dormir hasta que una voz sonó…

-llegas muy temprano, no lo crees

-todavía es de madrugada

-la madrugada acaba a las cuatro no a las cinco

-lo se

-suenas un poco raro, estas bien?—decía el pelirrojo sin moverse de sus lugar—

-estoy bien

-bueno, si tu lo dices

-Gaara, tu ya estuviste con alguien?

-lo que me preguntas es que si ya tuve mi primera vez…

-si

-lo intente con Matsuri, pero decidimos esperar un poco mas, por que preguntas…

-como piensas que será…

-no me importa como sea si es con la persona adecuada

-pero si lo hicistes y no lo recuerdas

-quien fue?...

-quien?

-la que te lo quito?...

-una chica

-cuando?...

-hace unas horas… no lo recuerdo… no se que hacer…

-ya no puedes hacer nada, lo que paso, paso. No puedes cambiarlo

-por lo menos, me hubiera gustado estas sobrio para recordarlo

-te digo una cosa…

-que?

-antes que llegaras tenia una amiga mas, se llama Tatsumi se mudo una semana antes que llegaras, me conto que ya lo había hecho pero no se acordaba

-que hiso

-lo olvido, me dijo lo que haya pasado no importaba

-si importa

-lo mismo le dije pero me dijo lo que te dije

-lo que paso, paso

-si,

-no podría verla a la cara

-Ya duerme un poco, tranquilízate

Pasaron los días, gracias a todos los dioses no lo volvió a ver hasta que una tarde salía de clases, platicaba animosamente con Gaara, pero su semblante cambio cuando diviso una figura que estaba sentada al pie de una árbol, por lo que se detuvieron un momento…

-Gaara recuerdas lo que te conté de la chica

-si, por?

-ahí esta

-que?—empezando a caminar—

-por que caminas

-si nos detenemos, se dará cuenta que la vistes y la recuerdas

-entonces

-caminemos

-ok—empezaron a caminar pero se detuvieron cuando la chica grito el nombre del rubio—

-Naruto, por fin sales—corrió y lo abrazo eufóricamente—creí que ya no me recordabas, ya no me buscaste tigre

-eh? Hola Shion, estaba ocupado—decía el joven rubio—

-mmm…

-Shion te presento a mi amigo

-me llamo Gaara, mucho gusto—pero la joven no le prestaba atención, no paraba de mirar al rubio—

-queridito, vamos a tomas algo quieres…

-no, estoy ocupado

-si quieres te ayudo

-no creo que sea adecuado que gastes tu tiempo ayudándome

-no importa además a tu amigo no le molestara—mirando al pelirrojo—

-no te preocupes, hablen—dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—bueno los dejos

Gaara dejo a los dos pensado en una sola cosa "espero que lo arregles, esa chica tiene algo, espero que el presentimiento que tengo no sea verdad". Los jóvenes rubios caminaron hasta un café tomaron asiento y empezaron a platicar.

-pensé que me buscarías Naruto

-…

-bueno no te culpo la primera semana es muy agitada—tomando un sorbo de café—y que piensas de nosotros

-Shion esto no funcionara

-si, si ambos queremos tigre

-pero no sabemos nada de uno no del otro

-pero podemos conocernos

-pero…-le coloco un dedo en los labios silenciando al joven—

-solo hay que intentarlo

-pero…

-solo una oportunidad ya veras que no te arrepentirás.

Pasaron los días, cada día se conocían mejor. La joven rubia permanecía su tiempo libre con su novio, era alegre y jovial su actitud cada minuto que pasaba era especial, la alegría que emanaba le llamaba la atención. Pronto paso tres meses, Shion pasaba mucho mas tiempo con el. Una tarde, Gaara caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, distraído por las compras que realizaría no se percato que una joven de cabello azul marino salía de una tienda de discos pero ella si, la chica grito el nombre del pelirrojo pero no la escucho, la joven decepcionada corrió hasta el

-Gaara!—grito la joven sin respuesta—no me escucho—suspiro—GAARA!

-eh…-se detuvo consternado por el grito que aclamaba su presencia—

-Gaara hasta que te alcanzo—decía la joven que respiraba agitada mente—

-Tatsumi—miraba a la joven con sorpresa—

-creí que ya no me recordabas—mostrando una sonrisa—

-que sorpresa encontrarte, como hasta estado?

-Muy bien—pero una persona empujo a la chica que se acomodaba la boina que tenia—que te parece si vamos a algún lugar para hablar—

-creo que si pero tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas

-te acompaño, así conversamos mientras lo haces

-esta bien

Ambos caminaban por la calle cargando las bolsas de comestibles y dulces de Kankuro, a pesar de que aun había unos rayos de sol, el frio reinaba. Pronto llegaron a su casa, los hermanos se sorprendieron por su repentina llegada, la joven era alegre demostrado por la enorme sonrisa que le brindaba a cada persona. La platica amenizaba el lugar, cada carcajada era escuchada en todo el lugar, de repente se escucho un sonido era el de una persona entrando a la residencia, pronto darían las siete de la noche, las horas pasaron rápidamente…

-entonces solo vienes de paso—Temari

-si solo vine por dos días, mañana salgo a las 6 de la mañana rumbo a Italia

-te fuiste muy lejos no lo crees—decía Gaara—

-si pero mi padre fue trasladado y pues no me quedo de otra pero me gusta es muy agradable el lugar

-que bien—Kankuro—por lo menos viniste a saludar

-solo fue coincidencia encontrar a Gaara

-pero me sorprende que no te comunicaras durante este tiempo

-perdón, pero como mi papá se tubo que ir primero a buscar una casa, me quede en casa de mi tía

—en donde, Izumo?—Gaara—

—si, es una ciudad pequeña y acogedora, pensé que vivía alguien mas con ustedes

-si Naruto vive aquí últimamente llega tarde

-Temari sabemos la razón, su novia no lo deja ni un momento solo

-Kankuro no seas indiscreto

-pero es la razón, es sofocante

-e incomodo

-Gaara—decía una Temari consternada por el comentario de su hermano menor—es verdad

-pero el esta feliz es lo bueno, no lo crees Tatsumi

-Temari tiene razón mientras todo este sanamente bien, no le veo el problema además…-no logro decir nada mas por que la puerta se abrió y un saludo les llamo la atención—

-ya llegue—decía un Naruto desde la puerta—hola…-mirando a la joven de cabello azul como las orbes del rubio—

-hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Tatsumi Hiwatari, es placer conocer al famoso Naruto—extendiendo la mano—

-mucho gusto—correspondiendo el saludo—Naruto Namikase—Paso poco hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta—voy a ver quien es—el sonido era desesperante, enloquecedor…-

-que quieren apostar a que es Shion—menciono Kankuro—

-Shion?—decía Tatsumi con una ligera incomodidad—

-Kankuro basta que tal si es ella

-Temari sabes muy bien que esa chica no me simpatiza y me importa un cacahuate lo que piense ella de mi, te aseguro que entrara y se encerraran en la habitación y empezaremos a oír ruidos raros—decía cada palabra con un tono molesto—creo que saldré a dar una vuelta

-a donde vas?

-Temari, a un lugar lejos de aquí. Perdón por mi actitud Tatsumi y perdón por no quedarme, pero no puedo, el ambiente se tensa, me despido y feliz viaje—dándole un abrazo a la joven—cuídate—saliendo de la casa sin saludar a las personas que estaban en la entrada—

-perdónalo no se que le pasa

-sabes muy bien que le pasa, a mi tampoco me agrada—y su maldición llego junto a las predicciones de su hermano mayor—

A unos metros de ahí en un pasillo pasaba una joven de cabellos rubios que tiraba del suéter de su novio llevándolo a la habitación del mismo. La rubia paso de largo saludando con un "hola" y Naruto solo decía un ademan con la mano. Tatsumi palideció como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Los jóvenes entraron a la habitación y no salieron, la chica de cabello azulado tomo el te que le habían ofrecido y decidió retirarse, raramente lo que notaron lo hermanos.

-será mejor que me valla, cada vez se hace mas tarde y mañana salgo muy temprano

-te acompaño a la parada del autobús

-yo también los acompaño parte del camino

-parte—mascullo Gaara—

—si tengo que comprar unas cosas

-esta bien, vámonos-Los tres salieron, rumbo a su destinos, hasta que Temari los dejo y fue a otro lado—

-te paso a buscar

-mejor nos reunimos en el parque, Kankuro debe estas ahí

-esta bien

-adiós Temari, nos veremos pronto

-eso espero

-los veo en un rato—dijo Gaara, caminaron una cuadra y Tatsumi rompió el silencio —

-Gaara, por que no te grada Shion?—decía la joven sin mostrar su rostro—

-no lo se, tiene un no se que me dice que no

-pero eso no es suficiente para juzgar a una persona

-lo se, pero pareciera que no le caemos bien, cuando estamos con Naruto se enoja, como dijo Kankuro se tensa el ambiente

-mmm… y que mas?

-su mirada te incomoda, en una ocasión Naruto se quedo hasta tarde en la uni y lo fui a buscar, lo encontré esta saliendo, le llevaba comida, salió de la uni y nos regresamos pero a unas cuantas cuadras nos la encontramos y prácticamente me dijo que no tenia que estas ahí

-enserio…

-si, la niñita quería ir a cenar le decía a Naruto, el accedió y me dijo que los acompañara

-pero ella de una manera arrogante dijo que era una cena para ellos dos

-tu querías ir

-no, pero la manera en que se comporto, era muy hipócritamente

-no estas tan ni cerca de cómo es de verdad…-decía la joven en un susurro para no ser oída pero Gaara la escucho—

-que? Ni cerca de cómo es…

-no, no es nada—decía tratando de ocultarlo pero el pelirrojo la tomo de la muñeca y la detuvo, pasaba oyendo el relato de su amiga de un lado a otro hasta que ella decidió continuar caminando—

-cuídate, cuida a los chicos y pase lo que pase no dejes a tu amigo Naruto como lo trata y sabiendo como es… no podría imaginarme como acabara esto… permanece a su lado aunque… aunque el te odie, se un amigo—derramando una lagrima mientras el transporte abría su puerta y dejo a un pelirrojos confundido—

Cuídate… era lo que le pidió… Los días pasaron, llego la nieve de invierno, Naruto pasaba mas tiempo con su novia su presencia melosamente cautivaba cada minuto con su encanto. Después de unos meses de conocerse, pasaban mas tiempo juntos, a veces las noches… pero con Gaara que había dado a conocer su opinión sobre la chica desde el inicio, pasaban otras cosas. Los gritos y los problemas reinaban en la casa de los hermanos de la arena, preocupado por la actitud desinteresada de su amigo asía su vida social y escolar hablaba con el pero nada servía, pasaba cada vez mas tiempo con la rubia de ojos color purpura y en las alocadas fiestas en las que tomaba un néctar de sabor que combinaba a la perfección con la melosidad de la joven que cada vez se convertía en su... adicción…

Todo con ella iba de maravilla para ambos y los jóvenes de suna dejaban al joven hacer lo que quería… hasta esa noche… era ya marzo, era un día extraño nunca llovía en esa fechas pero parecía un presagio, un mal augurio de lo que continuaba… los gritos en el lugar se escuchaban… Kankuro le gritaba que no era lo que parecía… Naruto no soportaba verlo… la situación entre ambos era tensa… cada grito rezumbaba en la pared… y en la calle. Pero a unos cuantos metros de su hogar Temario y Gaara oyeron los ruidos adentro de la casa, por lo que entraron rápidamente podían ver a Naruto que había golpeado a Kankuro

-que pasa aquí?—decía Temari desde la entrada—

-pregúntale a tu hermano—

-Naruto cálmate, tranquilo—trataba de calmarlo pero no pudo el corrió hasta el hermano mayor y lo golpeo otra vez—

-Te eh dicho que no es lo que crees—sobando su mejilla—

-entonces no la estabas besando—sorprendiendo a todos—

-jamás besaría a esa arpía

-pues es lo que parecía

-Kankuro…-Temari no podía decirlo. Naruto dejo a todos en la sala, reinaba un silencio que era callado por las gotas que caían en la intemperie—

-que paso—decía Gaara sin abrir los ojos y de espaldas a su hermano—

-nada…

-eso no lo parece—decía Gaara—que es lo que paso?

-Shion me beso…

-como… como pudiste…

-Temari, yo no la bese… ella empezó acercarse y me tomo desprevenido, en eso entra Naruto y nos ve

Mientras los hermanos platican, en un lugar apartado de ellos, el joven rubio no podía pensar con claridad, solo pensaba "me tengo que ir, no puedo estar mas aquí" por lo que empezó a recoger sus pertenencias, no le importaba nada solo una cosa salir del lugar no podía permanecer por mas tiempo en ese lugar. El solo hecho de estar le recordaba la escena de su novia besando a una persona que consideraba su amigo casi como su hermano pero ya no… no, ya no. En ese momento empezó a sonar una melodía que provenía de su celular…

-bueno

-Naruto por favor escucha

-que quieres Shion—en un tono sarcástico—

-que me escuches… sabes que te amo que el fue el que me beso

-pero el te odia…

-eso lo se, por eso el me dijo que no me ibas a creer si te decía algo

-por favor cariño… yo te amo

Corto la llamada, por primera vez le había colgado a la chica que lo aprisionaba en una atmosfera de amor, diversión, pasión, despreocupación y lujuria. Solo acabo de alistar las cosas que tenia y salió directo a irse, pero no iba a ser fácil había dos personas que lo evitarían. Todo lo que continuo fue una discusión entre los presentes en el lugar, la discusión no termino solo se detuvo cuando Naruto abandono la casa, el sin emoción alguna mientras que el pelirrojo estaba furioso y su hermano tenia una expresión de preocupación. Para la sorpresa del rubio en la esquina se encontraba ella esperándolo con un paraguas…

-Naruto, a donde vas a ir?

-a… algún lugar, que te importa?—pasando al lado de la joven—

-claro que me importa, soy tu novia

-y eso que…

-vamos al dormitorio, ahí platicaremos…

Los jóvenes tomaron camino a la universidad, durante la noche platicaron y quedaron de acuerdo en rentar un departamento para los dos, aun que el rubio no mostraba interés alguno. Pasaron los días, rápidamente encontraron un lugar ambos se mudaron, para la preocupación de Gaara solo aumentaba, cada vez su relación con su hermano se destruía, la seducción de Shion envolvía a Naruto en un mundo lleno de fantasías de deseo.

La preocupación de Temari se notaba en la voz que un día hablando con Shikamaru menciono su preocupación, para el joven de Konoha le sonó inusual, por lo que intento hablar con el… pero todo fue un desastre…

-Shikamaru estoy bien, no te preocupes

-pero eso no es lo que dicen de ti

-quien?... tu no novia… o sus hermanos

-Naruto solo quería saber si estas bien

-lo estoy no te preocupes—mostraba un poco de molestia por a insistencia en saber que había pasado que—

-seguro?

-Shikamaru déjame en paz!

-esta bien pero dime cuando vendrás a Konoha?

-no lo se

-prometiste que regresarías

-lo se pero ahora no puedo, tengo otras cosas mas importantes

-como cuales?

-que te contaron?

-nada solo que ya no eres el mismo

-mira estoy molesto de su actitud sobre protectora

-es solo por que somos tus amigos…

-yo ya no tengo amigos…—dijo secamente—

-entonces que somos nosotros?

-conocidos de la infancia

-quiero saber que pasa!

-sabes que ya me arte de esto, así que te hare una promesa que no romperé…—decía con una voz fría como el hielo—NUNCA VOY A REGRESAR A KONOHA; ENTIENDES!—seguido de un silencio hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo saco de su trance—

Shikamaru no creía que el hubiera dicho algo así, Ino y Chouji que estaban presentes en la casa de este quedaron boquiabiertos las palabras que decía eran fría y crueles; Ino no lo podía creer, Chouji estaba anonadado y Shikamaru sorprendido. Mientras que en Tokio, Naruto estaba malhumorado del momento que a petición de su novia salieron a dar un paseo. Era un día hermoso los rayos del sol iluminaban el parque Herosagua, el mas grande de Japón con un lago en la parte central, junto a el esta una chica de cabello largo y sombrero con ropa casual, el sol era quemante por lo cual le da un beso y se retira en busca de una bebida refrescante a petición de la chica, al regresar observa que hay un fotógrafo con su cámara tomando el perfil de la joven que posa feliz y picara, al finalizar le dan una tarjeta con una dirección, y se retira.

-tiene buen ojo, no crees?

- si ^^

-iras a verlo?

-tal vez, es una buena oportunidad

-si "no tiene importancia"—pensaba el joven sin tomar importancia Naruto le dio su bebida y siguieron ambos mirando el lago… eso paso… y fue lo que… inicio la desilusión y desesperación.


	19. Cap18 revelando el pasado 2

Cap. 18

Revelando el pasado: la tormenta de la desilusión…

-creo que llegue en un momento muy extraño—decía el joven que había entrado a la habitación con un vaso de agua—

-como entraste?—mencionaba el rubio sorprendido—

-la seguridad de tu casa no es muy buena—decía el azabeche con una sonrisa sarcástica—

-una persona prácticamente me dejo a tu cuidado además eres uno de mis amigos… extrañamente regresas a tu encierro, eres sospechoso de locuras…

-eh… que tipo de locuras?—sorpresivamente su expresión cambio a una seriedad—

-de las que conoces…

-o de las que te contaron…

-piensa en lo que quieras… pero yo también quiero saber toda la historia…

-creí que Temari ya te la había contado

-no me conto todo… se deprimió de solo contarme una parte… se preocupa por ti

-lo se

-bueno y que paso después—la curiosidad lo hizo recordar la intención de su estancia en el lugar—

Años atrás… Gaara deseaba retroceder el tiempo e impedir lo que sucedió el día en que se fue… memorizaba lo que había pasado, recordó la conversación de Tatsumi…

Flash back

-no eres buena para ocultarme algo, que es?

-nunca te dije la razón de por que me fui con mi padre y no me quede en Izumo…

-que paso—mientras Gaara se detenía enfrente de ella—

-ella no es una blanca palomita—empezando a mostrar unas lágrimas— ella era una de mis amigas, pensé que era una buena persona que…-llorando— que no… como pudo…-mostrando una fas de impotencia y desesperación—

-que paso—Gaara estaba sorprendido pro la reacción de la chica—

-ella es un demonio… mi novio era uno de los chicos mas populares, era buen estudiante y deportista… pero no pudo contra los encantos de una mujer

-por que lo dices

-el me engaño con ella…-Gaara no podía creer lo que le decía su amiga no peleaba por nada y mucho menos por un chico—ella muy sínicamente me dijo "es que el quería a una mujer además es mucho para ti, el es un hombre necesitaba a una persona mas sensual, mas apasionada"

-que, pero no debió ser para tanto—tratando de calmarla—

-como!, los encontré en su casa de el teniendo sexo, el se sorprendió al verme ahí y ella simplemente volteo, me vio y sonrió sínicamente

-al día siguiente le reclame pero simplemente me ignoro… la sujete de la muñeca y empezó a gritar, un profesor la escucho y me acuso de que la había golpeado, extrañamente al día siguiente apareció con moretones diciendo a todos que yo la había lastimado. Nadie me decía que pasaba solamente todos empezaron a ignorarme, algunos me hacían bromas, hasta que una chica me dijo lo que pasaba, ella había sido su amiga de la infancia pero un día Shion le mostro su verdadera cara… bueno ella me dijo todo lo que se decía y que nadie me iba a creer

-pero nada paso, fueron mentiras

-si… pero la muy sínica arreglo todo para que toda la escuela me odiara, pasaron unas semanas y empezaron a insultarme, cada ves se volvía un infierno hasta que la misma chica me dijo que me fuera que tratara de irme que Shion era un demonio vestido de ángel y que era una chica de cuidado… ya no lo soporte, me salí de la escuela y me fui con mi padre, al principio me costo pero después me acostumbre a la vida en Italia

-entonces…

-cuídate de ella y de sus redes… sobre todo cuida a tu amigo… ella los hace sus esclavos, suele ser cruel cuando una persona ya no la necesita o se convierte en un obstáculo… pensé que nunca la vería de nuevo- empezando a caminar hasta la parada del autobús—Gaara…

-si

-cuídate, cuida a los chicos y pase lo que pase no dejes a tu amigo Naruto como lo trata y sabiendo como es… no podría imaginarme como acabara esto… permanece a su lado aunque… aunque el te odie, se un amigo—derramando una lagrima mientras el transporte abría su puerta y dejo a un pelirrojos confundido—

End flash back

Ahora comprendía las palabras de una amiga de la infancia, la razón de su partida. Mirando a la ciudad Gaara recordaba lo sucedido desde la ventana de su habitación, mientras que Kankuro traía a su mente el terrible suceso que enmudeció al lugar que habitaban…

Flash back

Era un día lluvioso, las nubes iluminaban de gris la habitación en que se encontraba, las clases de teatro eran relajantes pero como el lugar se inundaba habían suspendido temporalmente. Desilusionado, recurrió a una última opción la sala de la casa, era un lugar tranquilo mientras no estaba nadie, era relajante y silencioso pero para su mala suerte un sonido lo saco de la atmosfera de armonía en que se encontraba… tink, tink…

-quien será?—dijo molesto mientras el sonido seguía en aumento—ya voy!—

-donde esta Naruto?—decía una joven rubia—

-no esta…-molesto por la actitud altanera de la joven—

-esperaba que estuviera… pero bueno…

-ahora retírate… quiero estar a solas—determinante era su decisión pero no lo era para la joven que simplemente entro a la casa— te dije que te fueras

-lo siento pero lo voy a esperar aquí

-mejor regresa después

-no… mejor lo espero

-como quieras—acabo el chico molesto camino hacia uno de los sillones seguido por la chica—va a tardar, mejor regresa después o que te llame—le ofreció pero en su pensamiento "que se valla"—

-no!... por que quieres que me retire…

-todavía preguntas… si ya sabes lo que pienso de ti…

-si lo se… pero—acercándose al joven—podrías conocerme mejor

-ni lo sueñes

-por favor!—decía arrogantemente—si solo me conocieras sentándose junto a Kankuro—tu solo eres un cobarde

-por que soy un cobarde

-por que no te atreves a nada…

-soy cauteloso… solo eso

-sobre que…-robándole un beso fugas— que te pasa—apartando a la joven—

-solo quería probar tus labios

-aléjate mocosa…

-como me lo temía, tus labios son deliciosos…-sin dejar un tono sensual y mirándolo con lujuria—

-no se como Naruto puede estar con una persona como tu

-tengo mis secretos

-lárgate de aquí y… el se enterara de lo que eres—pronunciaba cada palabra decisivamente—

-el nunca te creerá, yo soy su dueña y el mi querido esclavo—

-eres una…-no pudo acabar la frase por que la chica lo beso y lo aprisiono con fuerza… Kankuro no podía separarse de ella la forma pasional en que reclamaba su boca… extrañamente se aferraba a el que en un segundo perdió el equilibrio y callo en sima de la joven en el sofá… para su desgracia… Naruto entraba y lo primero que vio fue la escena entre los dos—

-que sucede aquí… como pudiste—Shion iba a decir una palabra en su defensa pero no lo necesito—Kankuro…-proporcionándole un golpe—

-pero yo no eh hecho nada fue tu querida noviecita que me beso

-y por eso estabas en esa posición

-Narutin…-con un fas de preocupación—

-Shion por favor retírate después hablamos—la chica se retiro y dejo a los dos jóvenes a solas, cuando se retiro se desencadeno una discusión entre ambos y a los pocos minutos llegaron Gaara y Temari… todo se enmudeció…

End Flash Back

Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido se odia a si mismo. No soportaba ver a Naruto con Shion, antes la detestaba pero ahora la odiaba. Pero lo que le dolía mas era que el rubio no le creyó a el, prefirió creerle a la joven que le traía problemas y mas problemas cada día desde el momento en que se conocieron.

En otro lugar, un joven admiraba el manto de estrellas del cielo nocturno… la ciudad daba una visión de la vida nocturna… era una sensación extraña, como podía desconfiar de ella, era alocada y eufórica pero muy linda con el. Su mente le jugaba mal, los recuerdos venían a su memoria en juego sin respuesta… sus casi hermanos los ignoraba, no los soportaba y mas cuando…

Flash back

Gaara y Temari se encontraban en la cocina mirando al rubio que se encontraba tomando la tasa de te en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo rompió el silencio…

-Naruto, no se como decir esto pero… aaah!—dando un suspiro—Shion no es como lo imaginas

-como la puedes conocer si solo la has tratado muy poco tiempo

-si… pero una amiga me conto algo sobre ella…-Gaara empezó su relato sobre su amiga Tatsumi—eso fue lo que paso

-quizás el fue el que la sedujo

-Naruto…

-Temari, por favor chicos dejen de preocuparse, ya soy mayor

-pero

-yo tomo mis decisiones… será mejor que me retire, gracias por la taza de te—retirándose del lugar pero cuando salía del lugar Gaara le dijo—

-cuentas conmigo siempre, te considero mi amigo, mi hermano

-yo también… pero tienen que dejarme hacer mi vida

-ok… como dices es tu decisión, cuídate—fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron los jóvenes que permanecían de espaldas sin poder mirar el rostro de cada uno—

End flash back

Fueron las ultimas palabras que intercambiaron, "hermanos, hermanos "era lo que repetía su mente pero no lograba conjuntarla con sus acciones. Después de la plática solo se saludaban con un hola y un adiós, ya no platicaban como antes. Se estaba aislando, la situación era confusa, las acciones de el eran peores: a veces los ignoraba, empezaban a ser desconocidos pero no los culpaba pasaba todo su tiempo con la joven rubia simplemente lo absorbía su mundo, pero en las ultimas semanas ya no lo hacia, pasaba todo el día en el estudio fotográfico…

"Todo había cambiando" era lo que lo explicaba cada una de las acciones de la joven eran extrañas, lejanas, ya no existía el termino "nosotros" en sus frases ahora solo estaba el "yo". Como había cambiado, como había sido, como la chica de tiernas ilusiones se había convertido en la personificación de la indiferencia.

Flash back

Era invierno… la nieve cubría toda la ciudad de un blanco resplandor que congelaba. En una parte de la ciudad, Naruto caminaba animosamente junto a Shion cada momento que pasaba con ella alegraba su vida, con cada gesto de alegría llena de energía que lo llevaba a la gloria, cada detalle era especial. En esa tan maravillosa tarde que pronto reclamaría la noche buena, ambos jóvenes seguían su trayecto hasta que se detuvieron en una tienda de artículos varios, pero lo que les llamo la atención fue una muñeca de porcelana que…

-se parece a ti, no lo crees?—mencionaba Naruto

-solo un poco, no tiene mi belleza

-tu belleza es especial—susurrándole al oído de la joven mientras trataba de alejar al rubio—… me haces cosquillas—en eso una persona del interior de la tienda tomo a la muñeca y la envolvió en una caja decorada que decía con en uno de los lados "para mi dulce hija", ambos jóvenes solo observaban la forma en que se desarrollaba la escena—quisiera tener una niña para regalarle un juguete así… pero aun somos jóvenes—

-pero podríamos—respondió rápidamente el joven—

-jamás!... somos jóvenes-

-"pero en un futuro así será"—el pensamiento del rubio que sin saber solo se quedaría en un pensamiento fugas—

End flash back

Sus recuerdos lo alocaban, perola amaba con locura, se había convertido en su droga en su adicción cada momento, cada caricia, cada beso lo consumía… era Shion su droga, no podía vivir sin ella… en los últimos días la distancia entre ellos era cada vez mas pero eso no importaba, no importaba nada… solo…ella.

Mientras a unos minutos del departamento en donde vivía la pareja de rubios, un auto ultimo modelo recorría las calles casi desiertas, era ya tarde la luna sobrepasaba ya la media noche… Shion solo pensaba en lo que le habían comentado las chicas de la agencia de modelos…

Flash back

-ya vieron al novio de Shion—decía una joven morena a las demás jóvenes que estaban en los vestidores—

-si, es un papichurro—respondía una joven rubia de ojos marrón—

-"papichurro" que es?—otra joven—

-es como le decimos a los chicos mas guapos en mi país

-es difícil creer que eres extranjera—mientras la joven Shion permanecía escondida sin ser percatada por las demás—

La platica se animaba cada vez mas teniendo como tema principal al joven rubio, había pasado un año desde que Shion y Naruto vivian juntos, cuando la joven promesa del modelaje fue descubierta la relación que tenia con su amado era cada vez mas especial pero ese comentario le llamo la atención, era la señal que esperaba, la anunciación de una amenaza a su carrera que apenas había iniciado…

-escucharon el rumos

-cual querida?

-el que dijo Suigetsu

-eh?... ni idea

-bueno en otro evento de pasarela, el escucho hablar a uno de los grandes sobre el, le llamo la atención—decía mientras aplicaba maquillaje—

- el novio de Shion?—expresando su asombro—

-si! me conto que le parece algo interesante…

-tiene estilo, hay que admitirlo

-opacaría de inmediato a su querida noviecita

-se lo tiene muy merecido… es una engreída

-sin duda, no hay nadie que la soporte—en eso se escucho un fuerte golpe que provenía de la puerta una de la jóvenes salió y miro por el pasillo pero no había nadie—no fue nadie—ambas jóvenes regresaron as u conversación pero Shion estaba meditando la conversación—

End Flash back

-en que piensas—pregunto un joven de cabello blanco—

-en algo… oye, Suigetsu, que piensas de Naruto?

-por que la pregunta?...—respondió el joven—

-por nada…

-es una chico, te quiere mucho…

-si es verdad…

-no estas tan convencida

-en realidad el es solo un juego…

-eh?—su sorpresa se hizo presente—un juego?

-si solo un juego…-en un susurro—que pronto terminara… ya no me sirves

-dijiste algo?

-no nada, será mejor que suba , nos vemos después—se despidió del chico con un ademan—

Subió los escalones hasta llegar a un elevador y entrar por la puerta al departamento que compartía con el chico de ojos de mar el cual esta plácidamente dormido en uno de los sofás, la chica lo ve, lo admira…y… en un susurro… ya no me sirves basura amenazante.

Pasaron unos días, por fin era sábado, Naruto había planeado un día especial para los dos. El temía el momento en que se perdiera su relación con la chica que idolatraba… cada detalle había sido especificado, Shion no tenia ningún evento, tenia el fin de semana libre… en ese día… todo tenia que ser perfecto...

Ese día, el sol resplandecía intensamente a pesar de lo temprano que era… el lugar era callado… excepto en la habitación de los rubios… cada jadeo era seguido de un gemido, cada gota de sudor que recorría ambos cuerpos, cada rose…excitaba el ambiente, la escena era memorable, la esencia de la joven se impregnaba en la habitación, en las sabanas que eran trastocado por la figura agitada de la joven que enmarañaba la cabellera del rubio que devoraba su cuerpo con cada beso con cada caricia… cada vez enloquecía de deseos pasionales por ella… hasta que el acto llego a su fin, ambos agitados por lo ocurrido…

Solo trataban que sus respiraciones se normalizaran hasta que la chida decidió levantarse y empezó a vestirse rápidamente, el joven noto algo raro.. pero no quería decir nada, lo que había pasado lo tenia todavía en las nubes… pero lo regreso cuando vio que la joven sacaba unas maletas del closet…

-no me habías dicho que saldrías de viaje—rio inocentemente—

-no es un viaje

-a no?

-es un simple adiós

-que?—con una expresión de asombro que cambio con una de incredulidad—adiós? Que significa esto? Lo que paso apenas fue realmente increíble

-es solo sexo de despedida… todos lo saben

-que? No juegues?

-no es un juego… como explicártelo—mostrando una sonrisa que se fue transformando en una mueca llena de odio—ya me canse de ti… ya no me diviertes

-como dices eso!—desesperado—

-fácil… solo lo digo y ya bueno hasta nunca Narutin

-pero Shion… espera!—trato de detenerla tomo lo que pudo y salió detrás de la chica, salió del departamento hasta el pasillo pero Naruto no pudo llegar a tiempo cuando el elevador cerro las puertas, rápidamente salió corriendo por las escaleras, pero lo mismo paso cuando llego a la calle la joven había tomado un taxi y partía del lugar. Lo único que hizo al ver el vehículo partir fue tumbarse en el suelo y gritar el nombre de la joven mientras grandes lagrimas salían del inmenso mar de sus ojos—SHION!

-creo que dejo a un enamorado ahí señorita—comento el taxista—

-no, en realidad es un estorbo, el lastre que tenia que limpiar

-eh… dijo algo?

-nada…

Solo unos momentos fueron los que abrieron el camino a la desesperación…


	20. cap19 revelando el pasado 3

Cap. 19

Revelando el pasado: … y desesperación

Que es la felicidad?... Que es? una de las mayores interrogantes que el joven rubio no lograba responder, una interrogante que lo abrumaba, era su objetivo… Shion era su pilar. Solo un pensamiento dominaba su pensamiento "quiero estar con ella"

Solo eso necesitaba para seguir, ahora ella resplandecía como una de las estrellas mas resplandecientes en el firmamento del modelaje; según rumores aspiraba pronto a la actuación, la joven promesa estaba en la cima del mundo…

-eres poca cosa—respondía desde el otro lado de la línea—ya pasaron casi dos años Naruto, ya olvídame, eres poca cosa no llegas a mi nivel

-pero Shion, aun te amo lo que vivimos fue…-pero fue interrumpido—

-no fue la gran cosa, solo fue algo pasajero no tiene importancia—fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo la joven seguida por el sonido pausado del teléfono que dejaron a un chico con un mar de lagrimas—

Las lágrimas de un corazón contienen muchos significados… felicidad, tristeza, melancolía… dolor, solo quizás. "no te arrepentirás" las palabras de la chica que conoció y ahora que haría. Pasaron los mese, faltaba poco para que

-"Quisiera escribir sobre las gotas de lluvia que caen en los cristales… han pasado dos años, dentro de poco iré a Italia, extraño"—dando un suspiro—

-Naruto ya tienes todo para el viaje?—Temari hablaba desde otra habitación—

-si Temari, gracias por ayudarme

-no hay problema, además quería saber como has estado

-se podría decir que bien—mostrando una faceta melancólica—y los chicos como han estado?

-bien, Gaara realiza practicas y Kankuro regreso a Suna por un tiempo…

-que bien

-llegaras con Tatsumi?

-si Gaara me dijo que podían darme alojamiento mientras encuentro algo—ambos dieron una sonrisa solo había hablado solo un par de veces después de la partida de Shion—

El tan esperado viaje llego, pasaría medio año en Italia todo gracias a un profesor, Akira Kino… su llegada le resulto extraña, otro país, otras personas… volver a ver a Tatsumi no era lo que el había deseado… la historia que el pelirrojo le conto sobre cierta persona le parecía incomodo… Tatsumi le conto toda una maraña de historias sobre su estancia en el colegio—A petición de Naruto, era desesperante para la joven que trataba de olvidar a la chica que alguna ves nombro su mejor amiga—pero el no podía creer lo que decía la joven eran tantas cosas que no lograba asimilar que la joven que amaba con locura hubiera hecho algo como lo decía—no lo creía—era imposible pero ella solo le pregunto algo que el no pudo responder—"Como puedes creerle?" fue lo ultimo que le dijo la joven dejando Italia a su paso.

Alguna vez escucho decir que el tiempo cura todo pero para el no era el caso… no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos. Como podía?... cada vez la joven aparecía de una u otra forma. Un día lluvioso salió quería perderse entre la marea e personas que viven en Tokio. En su mente mil pensamientos pasaban rápidamente entre uno de ellos el ramen habían pasado algunos años desde que no lo comía. Entre unas calles olfateo una aroma similar a los afamados fideos.

En un pequeño restauran se podía apreciar a una joven pelirroja con anteojos negros limpiando la barra de comida, vestía una playera color lila con una delantal blanco suspiraba cansadamente…

-buenas tardes—decía Naruto que entraba al lugar—

-buenas tardes, que desea ordenas—animosamente—

-lo que sea

-algo en especial

-la verdad lo que quieras

-como diga señor—sin dejar el animo—

Cada tarde iba al local a comer sopa de fideos, extrañamente se volvieron amigos la joven se llamaba Karin quien atendía el lugar junto con su hermano Jugo, ambos habían quedado huérfanos desde pequeños. Era muy extraño el comportamiento de los hermanos pero eran unidos. Paso el tiempo y un día una joven llego al lugar, Suigetsu, un joven de cabello plateado llego pidiendo algo de comer… paso un rato y llego un joven que el conocía de algún lado pero no recordaba al parecer el conocía a la joven Karin—que el trataba de invitar a salir—pero no le presto importancia.

Pronto le llego una oportunidad a Naruto,un intercambio a otro país por parte de Saori Masaki una de las investigadoras mas reconocidas y que para el joven era su docente, la oferta lo tomo desprevenido otro lugar, al otro lado del mundo un lugar en donde la publicidad de Shion no llegaría…México

Otra oportunidad de salir de aquí… tomar la decisión fue fácil—había un motivo—pero repentina. Para los demás la forma en que hacia las cosas era extraña… durante sus primeros días de estancia en el lugar le era difícil adaptarse. Su intercambio,estaba bajo la supervisión de un amigo de su Sensei, Fidel Medina un antropólogo reconocido del país.

Medina, el inusual profesor de algunas universidades y escuelas, caracterizado por su tan relajada actitud. Para el rubio una persona mas en el mundo… pasando unas semanas de su llegada, sus nuevas actividades llegaron su primera salida, para el era una nueva técnica, vieja pero nueva para el.

Un hermoso día en una estación de autobuses, un grupo—no mayor a 15 alumnos que cursaban un pequeño diplomado de seis meses—se encontraba esperando por su profesor, que llegaba tarde.

-que lata… que irresponsable

-ya basta ojitos—le decía un chico de veinte años—

-ya déjalo Jaime, de seguro esta nervioso

-si como no Luz, aun no lo puedo creer, jamás has ido a trabajo de campo?

-hmp…

-que tipo de respuesta es esa!—respondía irritado Jaime—ya vez el es un amargado

- tu lo estas molestando, llamarlo ojitos no es correcto su nombre es Naruto, esta en un país diferente… es normal

-si muy normal

-ya calma ustedes dos—mencionaba norma una joven de la misma edad que señalaba hacia donde se encontraban sus de mas compañeros—ya llego medina

Después de escuchar las escusas de la tardanza todos abordaron el autobús que los llevaría a su destino una comunidad apartada en la sierra sur de puebla (aah mi ego… jijiji )

-bueno chicos como ven—señalando a todos—no todos son del mismo nivel, algunos son de licenciatura, otros de maestría y algunos que estudian doctorado. Como saben iremos, tenemos que estar aquí durante toda la semana y media, se que algunos habrán de haber escuchado de algo, pero aquí todos vamos a iniciar de cero, como si fuera nuestra primera vez—soltando una risa que todos los demás siguieron menos—ja jaja bueno como decía esta es una practica no es un trabajo de campo en "forma"—levantando las manos dando señales de comillas—como saben el trabajo de campo es mas profundo, una semana no es nada. Hoy pasaremos la noche aquí, todos se dividirán en equipos de tres y escogerán una comunidad cerca de la aquí—el discurso del instructor era escuchado por todos y la mayoría tomando nota de lo que pedía y sugería aunque para Naruto eso era insignificante—bueno, ahora se conocerán nos dirán algo cada uno y después les daré sus equipos, inicia tu—señalando—

-ok—la joven seguía sentada en el suelo—me llamo norma, Tengo 19 años y estudio la licenciatura, me gusta la música indígena

-bueno es un inicio, alguna vez has ido a trabajo de campo?

-si, en una comunidad al norte del estado de puebla

-eres de ahí?

-no soy de Puebla pero tengo algunos conocidos en el lugar

-Que bien—sonriendo—ahora tu

-mi nombre es Luz, soy de Veracruz, vivo en Puebla con algunos familiares. Estoy estudiando la Lic. —Licenciatura— y realizo trabajo de campo en la zona de libres.

-soy Jaime. Soy chiapaneco y vivo en Puebla al igual en licenciatura y mi trabajo es sobre casitas

-increíble! Un antropólogo nativo

Así los jóvenes e fueron presentando: Alejandro (25), Ray(23), Angel (22), Carmel (21), Leo (24), Marin (24), Elias (23), Osiris (22), Elvira (22), Isela (23), Lilian(21). Cada uno acabo solo falto el ojiazul.

-me llamo Naruto tengo 23 soy de Japón y a diferencia de todos yo no tengo experiencia en trabajo de campo… y es todo

-que aburrido ojitos

-ya cálmate Jaime—dando un golpe en el pecho mientras Naruto lo miraba con fastidio—

-ya calma de juegos, los equipos serán los siguientes:

1. Osiris, Ray y Angel

2. Leo, Elias y Marin

3. Isela, Lilian y Norma

4. Alejandro, Carmel y Elvira

5. Jaime, Naruto y Luz

- bueno iré con ustedes un día, puedo ir con quien quiera, siempre inicio al azar…

Pasaron los días, medina era extraño, muy observador

Solo faltaban unos días para que se diera por terminada la práctica… para un grupo no todo era color de rosa, el grupo cinco permanecía indiferente entre los integrantes al inicio todo iba normal—conocer el lugar, hacer entrevistas, etc.—pero como iba avanzando la situación no avanzaba. Cuatro días después de que iniciara la práctica llego la visita inesperada. El platico con cada uno, primero inicio con Naruto que le dijo que todo iba bien mostrando total indiferencia que trataba de ocultar, siguió Luz que respondió lo mismo con un pero que no prosiguió, finalizo con Jaime que…

-no lo soporto!

-cálmate, chaval que pasa?

-nada y todo, Naruto es un ególatra, solo el y el

-que paso?

-nada—un poco mas calmado—nada, solo que me desespera

-a pesar de que solo lo conozco poco, se mas o menos como son y la actitud que demuestras tiene un por que…-dejando boquiabierto al joven que estaba de espaldas—dime que paso

-na… bueno la verdad es que el japonesito es un ególatra, no sirve para esto—viendo a su maestro que le indicaba que prosiguiera—su actitud es mediocre. Es un holgazán no quiere hacer nada, su actitud me molesta… hace poco casi nos peleamos en las afueras del lugar… por que decía que esto solo es un juego que solo somos críos… que el esta estudiando ya la maestría que nosotros solo perdemos el tiempo… que somos unos mediocres… no soporte mas y lo golpee, Luz me detuvo pero empezó de nuevo y ella lo abofeteo

-que?—preocupado por la actitud del joven—

-quizás es mi imaginación pero algo le paso por que esta huyendo como de todo

-como lo sabes?

-por que insulto a Luz… fue muy despectivo, es un insolente y un patán… para que estudia esto si no puede entre personas

-hablare con el, pero regresare pasado mañana y me quedare aquí hasta terminar todo—dando unas palmadas al joven que lucia mas calmado—

El joven maestro fue a si siguiente destino, pasaron los días y regreso como lo prometió. Cada vez que podía analizaba la actitud del joven el comentario de su compañero no era nada. Cada actitud del joven era pedante como podía haber escogido Saori a un chico como el y haber recalcado "es el mejor", mejor de que, de todos los tontos.

Solo faltaba un día para salir del lugar, los días de fiestas terminaban ese día a la mañana siguiente regresarían. La forma de trabajar de todos era formidable al contrario del joven rubio que había preferido seguir con su sueño. Desesperado por la actitud, fue hasta el lugar en donde les habían dado asilo entro lentamente hasta que escucho un nombre que no pudo distingir bien

-S…hion

-"durmiendo a esta hora ya casi son las doce"

-no me dejes… regresa

-"este chaval habla dormido pero no puede seguir durmiendo"—gritando fuertemente golpeo uno de los pies del rubio—Uzumaki despierta!

-eh? Déjame dormir son las 6 de la mañana

-nada de eso, estamos en trabajo de campo

-ya tengo la información

-y eso que

-ya termine

-quizás para ti, pero aun no acaba la festividad

-por que? Ni que fuera la gran cosa

-como dice!

- no es la gran cosa, solo son rituales y ya

- solo eso y que hay de la observación, de los datos etnográficos, quizás seas uno de los mejores por eso te recomendó Saori pero no lo demuestras

-tu no sabes nada de mi

- es verdad pero ese no es el caso, tu solo demuestras un desinterés colosal por esto, si no querías hacerlo por que viniste, solo estas como si huyeras de algo

-eh? (Sus ojos mostraban un asombro desde el colchón de una pequeña habitación, sin querer había dado en el clavo)

- así que si, pero de que eso no me importa por ahora, solo has tu trabajo, aquí usamos mucho la etnografía, la teoría es fundamental pero—mostrando un par de libretas—con esto es con que la fundamentas y la refuerzas, la libreta y el diario de campo son la herramienta de todo antropólogo, aquí escribes toda la información no son solo libretitas y ya, si algo te pasó solo déjalo ir

-pero es doloroso—dijo en un susurro—

- así son las cosas de la vida, puedes estar en el cielo y al siguiente momento en un infierno, pero nosotros somos los que decidimos como vivirla, decidimos que hacer y como, si quieres seguir cayendo en tu abismo, será muy tu problema, pero estas dentro de este proyecto y si no sacas bien las cosas, los problemas será para Saori y para mi, solo falta poco para que regresemos, has tu trabajo lo mejor posible… y si quieres regresando, puedes contar conmigo, al fin somos camaradas…

-gracias Fidel…

-por cierto ya son las doce, ya es medio día—mostrando su habitual sonrisa—

Las últimas horas fueron más relajantes. Cuando se retiraban Naruto le pidió una disculpa a sus compañeros. Después del viaje, Fidel programaba sesiones individuales para la clase y para el ojiazul eran obligatorias. En cada platica le daba consejos, tips para desempeñarse mejor como un antropólogo y superara lo pasado

-eres un raro Naruto—comentaba Fidel que en poco tiempo se había convertido en un amigo—

-no lo soy—tomando un sorbo de café—solo soy especial

-si claro—mofaba desde la terraza de un café—sabes…

-que?

-que tal te parece la vida que llevas aquí?

-bien, es muy relajante

-y extrañas a tus amigos?

-no tengo muchos, solo unos cuantos

-que raro, eres muy amiguero después de la estancia en cambio cambiaste ahora te llevas con todos los del curso

-que quieres decir?

-ya me contaste tu historia y te comprendo hasta cierto grado pero huir no es la solución tienes que regresar, afrontarlo, superarlo y olvidar… si sigues de la misma manera solo cairas con la misma piedrita

-que quieres decir?—volvió a preguntar un poco molesto—

-no me mientas, la razón por la que viniste fue para escapara pero no es la respuesta, evitar el enfrentamiento es cegarte a la verdad, aun que sea doloroso y difícil pero recuerda que esto lo haces por ti por tu felicidad

-pero ella lo es

-no, solo es un capricho tuyo por ella…

Con esas palabras dio por terminada su estancia ahora tenia que demostrarse que podía seguir a delante… que estaba listo para olvidar… al menos eso creía…

"Quisiera escribir sobre las gotas de lluvia que caen en los cristales…" era el deseo que anhelaba

Era una tarde lluviosa, su regreso a Tokio era inminente, había dejado a varios amigos en varios lugares y cada uno los recordaba con cariño pero ya era tiempo de regresar y seguir adelante como le había aconsejado su profesor y amigo en una de sus últimas conversaciones

"_No te preocupes, es necesario reflexionar sobre nuestra vida, tomar decisiones, a veces difíciles y dolorosas pero nunca nos tenemos que rendir, la vida en si es difícil, nosotros somos quienes decidimos como vivirla, tenemos que dejar el pasado en el pasado no lo puedes cambiar con solo pensarlo, no puedes, solo sigue mirando así delante, jamás dejes de hacerlo…"_

Dio un suspiro desde su nuevo departamento mas pequeño, pero en una de las torres mas altas de Tokio, empezar de nuevo pero la pregunta seguía siendo la misma, como?...

-empezar de nuevo… bueno mudarme es un comienzo…- suspiro profundamente pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre que cada vez era desesperante—quien molesta—dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Naruto!—efusivamente una chica de cabello rubio salto sobre el—

-Temari—tratando de no perder el control—que haces?

-pues veníamos a saludarte, a que mas… vaya—mirando el interior del nuevo lugar—es muy acogedor

-es mas cómodo… quien viene contigo?

-mis hermanos, pero se quedaron a bajo, piensan que todavía tienes algún resentimiento en su contra y decidieron esperarme abajo

-eh?... pero si ya…-no termino la oración cuando Temari hablo—

-y que vas a hacer con el otro

-eh? Bueno solo tiene algunas cosas, pronto me desharé de muchas—sonriendo tiernamente a la joven—

-que bueno… será mejor que me vaya, los chicos deben de estar locos de desesperación, hasta lue…-pero en esta ocasión la joven fue interrumpida por el rubio—

-espera, seria una buena idea salir todos juntos—decía mientras recordaba _"tienes que seguir adelante" _las palabras que se repetía diariamente, al no escuchar respuesta de ella—bueno es solo una idea, si no pueden no hay problema—con una mano rascándose la nuca—

-si seria una buena idea—mientras sonreía—vamos!

Ambos salieron de l departamento para reunirse con los jóvenes que esperaban en la salida del edificio, al ver al chico salir alegremente con su hermana se sorprendieron… reía… había salido con una sonrisa del lugar. Al llegara con sus hermanos, el ambiente se tenso a pocos pasos de ellos se detuvo y soltó la mano de la chica rubia… mientras miraba a los tres jóvenes que tenia enfrente del. La chica al sentir la ausencia de la mano del joven solo miro asía donde se quedado estático

-que pasa?—con temor en la voz—

-perdónenme—inclinándose—

-Naruto?—dijo el chico pelirrojo—

-perdónenme por todo, por ser tan estúpido, por perderlos como amigos que son, por no creerles

-pensé que eras como un hermano no como un amigo

-Kankuro no lo molestes—siendo golpeado por la chica—

-tiene razón, no soy un hermano

-no—recalco el joven—eres más bien un hermano tonto pequeño

-Kankuro…-miraba molesta a su hermano—

-si, el hermano menor… jajaja—reía Gaara—

-ya basta chicos

-ya, ya, mejor vamos a comer algo muero de hambre—mientras se acercaba al rubio y lo abrazaba fugazmente cuando las ultimas gotas de lluvia caían en la ciudad, al joven rubio miraba a las personas que lo rodeaban—

-vamos, ya sabes como se pone Kankuro si no come algo

-si, vamos

Los cuatro caminaban mientras se ocultaba el sol que salía de las nubes dando su tono rojizo… Pronto anochecería y el ocaso daba sus últimos pantallazos de color café y naranja.

A la mañana siguiente, en uno delos penhouse de una de las torres exclusivas de todo Tokio, se encontraba una chico mirando lo mismo desde hace más de un año, no podía creer como estaba siempre el lugar, se sentía arrepentido por lo que llegaba a ver cada mañana, no podía creer como la chica fuera así de… fiestera, aún recuerda esa mañana cuando llego la joven Shion a su departamento diciendo "te tomare la palabra", la propuesta era solo una noche no un año.

Era su amiga, o algo parecido, pero esto era el colmo cada mañana encontraba lo mismo la chica en medio de la sala rodeada por botellas de licor. Ya no soportaba ver la misma escena. "Sería mejor si le dijera que se fuera… se lo dire cuando regrese" con ese pensamiento salió de su hogar.

Mientras en el interior, la chica despertaba con un dolor de cabeza, buscaba con desesperación su celular que no paraba de sonar. Cuando lo encontró leyó el mensaje de la persona que la representaba. Lo miro botándolo en seguida.

"Querida Shion, te recuerdo que pasado mañana es la fiesta de disfraces, tienes que ir no puedes faltar, después de eso es la sesión de fotos con Susuna, no olvides por favor… atte. Ban"

Una fiesta de disfraces como

-Una fiesta de disfraces—la expresión de fastidio en la chica— que tonto, es pero que sea interesante

Como todo puede cambiar? Tan rápido, en un solo instante puedes estar en las nubes saboreando los néctares de la vida… y al otro, caer en lo mas bajo sufriendo lo amargo de la misma. Como el destino puede ser tan caprichoso?…

Era ya noche, a petición de un compañero, Haku, un pequeño grupo de personas iba con rumbo a una de las más exclusivas fiestas sin embargo un integrante dudaba su asistencia…

-ya Narutin deja esa cara de preocupaciones—regañaba al rubio un joven muy animado Atsuki—te vas a divertir

-si! Vamos a divertirnos!—una chica pelirroja efusiva que caminaba al lado de Atsuki un joven de cabello rojizo y de baja estatura—

-ya despreocúpate—mencionaba Haku que le dio unas palmadas al joven rubio—

-saben las fiestas no son lo mío—siguiendo al pequeño grupo—no son mi fuerte

-ya calmados que solo falta una calle para llegar así que no falta nada, entradas! Aquí tienen—entregando un pase a cada uno—

-aun no puedo creer que los obtuvieras—decía mirando el boleto, levanto la vista a Risa que le guiño el ojo izquierdo—

-es un secreto Atsuki, bueno un amigo me las regalo

-tu "amigo" Roze, es un pesado

-celoso?—mostrando una cara picara—

-claro…que no—sonrojado—

-si es cierto—riendo—

-jajajaja—se escucharon unas carcajadas que provenían del rubio—siempre me hacen reír

- será mejor que entremos—como siempre el serio de Haku empezaba a caminar al lugar—tenemos que festejar

-tiene razón, ya acabamos los estudios. Hay que divertirnos

-está bien… a celebrar!

El llegar fue emotiva para el grupo, la fiesta era una de las exclusivas de toda la ciudad, era increíble estar ahí admirando el lugar lleno vida, música y ambiente que se iba desenvolviendo con sofisticación. El grupo entro encontrando fácilmente su mesa, la fiesta era increíble. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, con cada trago se volvía mas animosa la situación en donde estaban, festejando… todo iba bien hasta que una chica de cabello azul largo que estaban en el segundo piso miro hacia abajo viendo a una persona que se le extrañamente no recordaba, asi que llamo la atención de dos personas que estaban "platicando"…

-no es mi culpa!—decía un hombre de traje negro—eres una irresponsable, te hable ayer para confirmar lo del mensaje y decirte que se había cambiado la sesión para hoy en la mañana

-mañana voy a la sesión y problema resuelto—respondía una chica rubia y ojos color violetas—

-Shion!

-me llaman—avanzando hasta la chica que la llamaba—

-que quieres Kunoka?

-esa persona no se te hace familiar—señalando al rubio—

-si es un estorbo andante, pero me servirá—lo miraba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-mmm… estorbo?... tu ex novio—la joven quedo boquiabierta por lo que la joven se imaginaba después de ver su sonrisa—eres muy cruel!

-no lo soy, solo disfruto el momento, además ni te eh dicho lo que voy ah hacer

-pero me lo imagino

-bueno me voy, no creo regresar—mientras veía que el chico rubio se retiraba del lugar—

Las calles de Tokio siempre estaban llenas de luces, caminar hacia su nuevo departamento le parecía muy lejano por lo que decidió caminar hacia el que era su antiguo departamento, aun había una cama y un sillón, quedarse ahí por una noche no haría nada, solo dormir y despertar temprano e irse… falsa esperanza.

Al llegar miro el lugar por fuera había cambiado muy poco, decidió entrar pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Naruto…

-eh…-al escuchar la voz quedo impactado por saber de quién pertenecía, la dichosa voz, lentamente volteo a ver a la persona que estaba a escasos metros de el—que quieres?—mostrando una actitud molesta—

-cómo has estado? Me invitas a pasar—no podía negarse aun después de lo que paso su angelical fas lo envolvía en un manto de ilusión, dando un ademan entraron al lugar—

No supo cómo… ni por qué, solo recuerda haber sido tocado por un par de labios que lo colocaron en el cielo, tocar su piel, tenerla entre sus brazos era una ilusión que había empezado a alejarse pero que en un momento regreso… con solo su voz regresaba cada pensamiento, con cada caricia recordaba sus ilusiones, con cada beso que reclamaba su herida en el corazón se desvanecía, cada gemido que pronunciaba lo llenaba de gozo… de deseo… de amor desbordante por ella.

Los rayos de sol empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana, en su mente solo mantenía la imagen de la rubia que había pasado la noche con el… una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro mientras que con su brazo ocultaba sus ojos. Pero esa sorpresa se desvaneció al ver que no estaba a su lado. La busco por todos lados, pero no la encontró solo hayo una collar con una S incrustada de pequeñas piedras. La iría a buscar…ahora la ilusión había regresado…

Había pasado unos días y la desesperación lo hundía mas, necesitaba saber algo de ella… verla, un deseo insoportable pero era lo único que deseaba… un minuto mas. Camino por las calles de la ciudad, estaba perdido en su mundo. los recuerdos lo embriagaba su adicción a su cuerpo lo enloquecían.

Sus recuerdos lo alocaban, perola amaba con locura, se había vuelto a convertir en su droga, en su adicción, cada momento recordaba sus caricias, besos lo consumía… era Shion su droga, no podía negarlo todo por lo que lucho se había ido, se confundía en tinieblas en su mente, no podía vivir sin ella… la deseaba pero aun mas la amaba con locura.

Mientras en el departamento de Suigetsu, el mismo estaba meditando en un sofá mirando el techo, interesante blancura, dando un suspiro cerraba recordando unas palabras que la memoria se las había ocultado.

Flash Back

-en realidad él es solo un juego…

-eh?—su sorpresa se hizo presente—un juego?

-si solo un juego…-en un susurro—que pronto terminara… ya no me sirves

-dijiste algo?

-no nada, será mejor que suba, nos vemos después—se despidió del chico con un ademan—

End Flash Back

-un juego, querida…

-que es un juego? Desde hace un mes este muy raro—mencionaba una joven castaña—

-y dime, queridita Sumy, que mas paso?

-según me dijo Kunoka que después de que se fue, no supo nada de ella hasta el día siguiente.—un pequeño y hondo silencio se adueño del lugar—Al parecer pasaron la noche juntos, a lo mejor y regresan, no lo crees?

-no lo creo…

-Shion puede ser vanidosa y todo lo que quieras, pero es una buena persona…-de repente una sonrisa lleno el lugar llamando la atención de los presentes—

-no te puedo creer. Eres malvada… jajaja, pobre diablo…-dijo Kunoka llegando al lado Shion—

-que paso?—pregunto Suigetsu en tono desinteresado —

-nada en especial solo una travesura de Shion

-por lo que acabas de decir no es solo una travesura, que es?

-tu hermana es un pequeña chismosita—pellizcando una mejilla de la joven que estaba sentada en otro sofá—solo ilusione a un iluso, fue muy fácil

-eres cruel… y quien es el desafortunado?

-Suigetsu se te esta pegando lo metiche

-es solo curiosidad

-un pequeño estorbo—la pláticacontinuo durante todo el día hasta que fue tarde y cada quien se fue—

-será mejor que nos retiremos, mañana es un día muy pesado.

- si, mañana tienes la sección de fotos con Zusuna

-si pero nada fuera de lo normal

Cada persona que se encontraba en el departamento desapareció mágicamente pasaban las horas rápido, pero para el peliplateado solo fueron fugases recuerdos. Sostenía una tarjeta pequeña con un nombre y un teléfono, esa persona era rara pero muy especial. Cuantas veces fue al mismo lugar por solo verla, cuanto tiempo había permanecido en ese lugar? No lo sabia, solo conocía una cosa había logrado sacar lo que deseaba una sonrisa y un posible encuentro con la chica de ojos rojos que le había quemado el corazón en donde se tatuaba una linda historia… _Karin.

Había pasado unas horas, en la mañana se presentaba un deslumbrante sol, impecable pero pasando las horas las nubes cubrían el lugar… en una parte de la ciudad un joven cerraba la puerta de su departamento, tomando el dije salió con rumbo a donde tenia que estar la chica rubia dueña de dicha joya… las noticias decían que dentro de poco se iniciaría una campaña de una reconocida casa de diseño de modas y que tendrán como a

Shion permanecía en su camerino, era extraño que estuviera muy calma pero para todos era un milagro no escuchar las exigencias de la chica, era de conocimiento publico que la joven exigía… lo que no se notaban eran las miradas que le lanzaba a uno de los ayudantes de su descubridor, Senjei es la mano derecha de Susuna, era un joven alto de cabello corto y negro como la noche, la manera de ser le llamaba la atención junto con la ropa que siempre lo caracterizaba camiza de color azul claro y pantalones grandes de vestir, era encantador verlo con los lente sobre su rostro o simplemente cuando miraba el guion de la sección.

Mientras las miradas pasaban desapercibidas, un joven de la misma edad de Senjei llegaba, Kawasaki era nuevo solo llevaba con ellos unos meses, llevaba consigo un vaso de café.

-lo de anoche estuvo bueno—en tono sarcástico—

-cállate—frotándose la nariz con los dedos-

-ya lo veo, pensé que la chica rubia era un monstruo pero no hay nada

-lo se es un poco extraño, según lo que se es que para este momento más de la mitad de la producción ya estaría a punto de asesinarla o de la renuncia—mirando a Shion que en ese preciso momento volteo y vio al joven mirándola—

La sección de fotos comenzó y con ello el juego de la seducción. Las miradas que le lanzaba la forma en que caminaba, cada movimiento era dedicado para el la manera en que estaba era mágica y cautivadora, mostraba una inocencia perdida pero que permanecía en ella. La tan afamada sección termino. Todos salían del lugar, pero Senjei se había quedado para revisar unos detalles para el día de mañana, el estudio era pequeño pero tenia todo para la escenografía, era agotador estar a cargo del lugar.

En ese momento se escucho que alguien entraba.

-ah!... perdón pensé que no había nadie—mostrando una mueca de inocencia—

-me quede solo yo—volteando, quedando estático miro la forma en que ella estaba vestida era una blusa sin mangas y que al parecer era mas grande, al contrario de la microfalda tableada que llevaba, era un sueño erótico del que despertó cuando escucho la voz de la chica que lo llamaba—

-pensé que no había alguien mas—entrando al lugar y caminando quedando de espaldas a él dejando caer su pequeña bolsa, cuando la recogió mostro parte de sus bragas, una invitación entre líneas—

Cada momento lo excitaba mas y mas… no supo en que momento, solo supo que lo que paso después fue estar con una salvaje Shion que reclamaban mas besos, mas caricias y mas deseo…

En ese momento un joven vagaba por el estudio de grabación, buscando la locación. No paso mucho hasta que lo encontró pero no veía a nadie, sus nervios lo estaban dominando. Entro al lugar en busca de algún indicio con el dije entre las manos… pero lo que encontró fue su destrucción.

Estaba ahí, ella estaba ahí, él… Estaba estático. Los nervios sacudieron cada parte de su ser… cada sentimiento lo encontraba en un marea devastadora, entro a la oficina alertando a las personas que estaban en el interior de la oficina.

-Shion!…-la joven voltio la mirada fría asía la persona que la llamaba—que haces!—miro furiosamente a la persona que estaba debajo de la rubia, ambos tenían poca ropa, solo unas cuantas prendas permanecían en sus cuerpos. La mirada del Senjei era dudosa. Pero ella solo recordaba una cosa "es un estorbo"—

-que haces aquí?—una voz gélida que llenaba el lugar acompañado de un par de ojos llenos de indiferencia—

No respondió la pregunta, solo actuó por instinto, separando a Shion del joven empezó a golpearlo sin piedad cada vez eran mas fuertes, cada puño era lanzado con enojo. Hasta que una bofetada lo trajo en si, su querida rubia lo había hecho.

-que te pasa?—incrédulo de la forma en que ella estaba enfrente de el—

-no, que te pasa a ti? Quien te crees para hacer esto!

-soy tu pareja…

-si claro—decía sarcásticamente—como crees que alguien como tu puede estar a mi altura recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me fui del departamento

Flash Back

-es un simple adiós… es solo sexo de despedida… todos lo saben… no es un juego… como explicártelo, ya me canse de ti… ya no me diviertes… fácil… solo lo digo y ya bueno hasta nunca Narutin

End Flash Back

-pero lo de hace poco, no significo nada para ti?—pronunciaba cada palabra con dolor

-en realidad eres un estorbo, el lastre que tenia que limpiar de mi vida, sabes la otra vez solo estaba aburrida y que mejor que tu para un poco de diversión, lo increíble de todo es como caíste ante mi, eres una basura…

-no digas eso…—al borde del llanto—lo que pasamos fue increíble, yo te puedo dar lo que quieras, solo quédate conmigo—mostrando unas lagrimas—

-crees que soy tonta, tu eres una basura—mencionaba la joven con una sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro con cinismo—solo eres un estorbo, un donnadie y yo soy una de las mejores modelos de todas como crees que puedo estar con alguien como tu eres… un fracaso, un poca cosa para, una simple basura…

Salió del lugar dejando a una chica que solo miraba el lugar con una mueca de desprecio, repitiendo una sola cosa "es solo una basura, que poca cosa". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido del azabeche que recogía todo para salir del lugar, ahora comprobaba lo que todos murmuraban era un demonio y el como un idiota callo en sus redes. La chica se acercó para poder besarlo pero el simplemente la aparto y le dijo que se retirara, de mala manera Shion dejo la oficina. Sin ningún remordimiento se dirigió a la salida, despreocupada, lo contrario de lo que estaba sintiendo el joven fotógrafo como un total estúpido…

Mientras por las calles empezaba a caer una tormenta, un joven corría fuera del estudio chocando con varias personas en su camino… siendo observado por una persona. Corrió todo lo que pudo, paso un largo tiempo hasta que ya no pudo empezando a caminar, llegando a su nuevo departamento, entro mirando la escena de la ciudad era hermosa aun con la tormenta que aumentaba, camino hasta el cristal tocándolo con una mano mientras que con la otra empezaba a secarse las lagrimas, ya no podía con todo su dolor, era demasiado que ardía hasta el alma. Solo salió, empezando a subir cada escalón lentamente su existencia ya no tenia sentido, estaba perdido en su propio dolor hundido en la desesperación, recordando lo que temia su relación con ella se había acabado.

En la entrada del edificio, un joven llegaba corriendo a una gran velocidad,la llamada que había recibido lo dejo preocupado tenia un mal presentimiento, se apresuraba por lo escalones tratando de llegar al departamento de su amigo seguido de otras dos personas. Recordaba lo que le dijo la chica que lo llamo por el móvil… "el esta en problemas, no esta bien", seguido de lo que Tatsumi una vez le dijo "se un amigo" ahora todas sus palabras tenían sentido cada una de ellas.

Llego a su objetivo, al girar la perilla se movió la puerta todo estaba en oscuridad solo podía entrar la poca luz que se filtraba del exterior, no había nada. Donde estaría? esperaba que estuviera ahí pero no, solo la oscuridad. Gotas de lluvia limpiando la ajetreada cuidad, como no podía limpiar el alma y el corazón de un dolor como el suyo. Sumido por el recuerdo, por las palabras dichas, en cada paso que daba a la orilla del vacio lo prefería a seguir con eso.

No tenia esperanzas… como pudo haberlas tenido pero era inevitable toda su musa se había tatuado en lo mas profundo de su ser… ya no podía vivir. Cada paso lo llevaba a su liberación… no sentirá nada después… los recuerdos de su pasado eran llamados y llevados a su mente

-recuerdo que ese día ya no quería vivir, era un día lluvioso, era el día en que se fueron, mamá—observando el rostro de una hermosa mujer pelirroja seguida por la de un rubio con deslumbrante sonrisa—papá, los necesito ahora—dando un paso al vacio que estaba enfrente de el esperando su muerte…

Unos instantes después sintió que alguien jalaba de el, rápidamente abrió los ojos al momento de caer al suelo de la terraza y mirar al lado un pelirrojo agitado que aun lo tenia agarrado de su camisa, la lluvia no paraba de caer, las gotas aun seguían cayendo… todo había sido lentamente, el mundo caminaba muy despacio pero al sentir un golpe cada cosa tomo su ritmo.

-tonto… eres el mas grande de los idiotas!—la impotencia que sentía se mostraba en sus puños que temblaban de coraje e ira, iba a propiciarle otro golpe pero nunca avanzo el ya tenia mucho dolor en el corazón—

Gaara miro al joven rubio, los ojos tenían las marcas de haber llorado demasiadas lágrimas. Lo ayudo a levantarse pasando un brazo por lo hombros, se dirigía a la puerta que conducía por las escaleras, alzando la mirada por un instante viendo a la chica rubia con lagrimas a su lado estaba su hermano Kankuro, ambos estaban empapados pero un poco calmados, Gaara había tenido razón…

El grupo bajo al departamento, al girar la perilla se abrió la puerta, ahí en la sala de estar estaba una persona en la oscura habitación, miraba la vista de la ciudad mientras llamaba por el móvil. Al momento en que se cerró la puerta, colgó el aparato y dio la cara, preocupación era lo que mostraba su rostro.

-como has llegado a esto extremos?

-Jiraya sama se lo puedo explicar—contesto Temari—

-no eres tu la que tiene que responder

-pero Naruto—mirando al joven que estaba sentado en el sofá perdido en su mundo—

-chicos se que lo aprecian, pero esto ya es todo. Naruto en unos días regresaras a Konoha.

-no, me iré a Suna—contesto débilmente—

-no lo creo, ya basta de ser cobarde. Afronta y supera, es lo que dijo una persona que llamo y le conté lo que paso

-no tenias porque decirle lo que paso

-es extraño… bueno, en Konoha tienes a buenos amigos

-no es verdad, regresaras a Konoha ya todo esta listo

-no lo are estoy bien aquí

-si como siempre me decías cuando te llamaba, me duele que me mientas, te considero mi hijo y como tal regresaras—poniendo una mano en su hombro—superaras esto, lo se.

Jiraya sonrió melancólicamente mientras que Naruto lloraba… Pasaron unos días, y después de despedirse de todos lo que conocía en la estación del tren, dejo la ciudad de grandes edificios, Tokio.

End Flash Back

-…entonces llegue a Konoha y vi a Sakura, lo demás ya lo saben.

-entonces es lo que te paso—decía Sasuke mirando la botella de refresco que tenia en la mano mientras Shikamaru veía el amanecer desde una de la ventanas—

-si… eso fue hace algún tiempo. Pero, por que ahora de nuevo te encerraste en tu mundo?—Sasuke alzo la mirada al rubio—

-porque la volví a ver…

-eres un problemático—dando un suspiro—no dejes que eso te afecte. Ahora tienes a tus amigos que te apoyan y en especial a Hinata—volteando la mirada al rubio que esta con la mirada al suelo—Hinata te ha ayudado a cerrar las heridas y a sonreír—alzando la mirada—

-"nunca te rindas" es lo que decías cuando estábamos en la escuela, o no es así dobe?

En un instante mostro una sonrisa cálida, era verdad con su diosa de los ojos de luna a su lado superaría todo… En otro lugar, una chica rubia miraba una revista de modas como siempre en la portada: ella.

-señorita Shion aquí esta lo que pidió—dándole un sobre—

-que rápido, largo!—el joven salió rápidamente del lugar—ahora te podre ver querido… Narutin…


End file.
